The Devils Touch
by x-Luniana-x
Summary: Having heard of Lucifer Morningstar granting favours, Christian Grey comes to LA to seek out the help of the man who calls himself Devil. It's a personal and delicate matter he wants helped with and Lucifer, being Lucifer, has his own way of taking care of that issue. Humongous amounts of smut, fun, hurt/comfort and more smut. And yes. Some form of plot.[COMPLETE]
1. Giving

**A/N: Welcome to this impossibly long smut one-shot! Just a few words before you get started. This is me going all wild on Christian Grey and Lucifer. I've been sick around Christmas time and binged the Fifty Shades movies and then read the first book. The information that I refer to here could be seen with Christian's character somewhere in the second movie, with him still having a certain "issue" that will be addressed in this fic. This is all thought of being in consent with Ana, so just enjoy the two Adonis boys having a good time ;) Next thing I wanna point out is that my bestie Darker Side has come up with pretty much all the Tags because I suck at creating them and she is wonderfully creative on that matter. Cheers, girl! Now, this is absolutely not beta-ed, although my German brain has tried its best to get it all out as faultlessly as possible. Enjoy the read my naughty friends!**

**Recommended Songs:**

**No Running From Me - Toulous  
The Spencer Lee Band - The Wolf  
Pray - JRY **

* * *

Chapter 1: Giving

The pulse of the beat was just as exhilarating as the heated and aroused bodies grinding and swaying against Lucifer on the dancefloor. The rhythm was hard and the thumping rushed through his veins along with the alcohol of what must have easily been his sixth glass of bourbon since he had opened the club tonight. It was packed and people enjoyed themselves, which in return, made him a very happy Devil. He had high standards on making his patrons feel good in his home, which included both, his club and his penthouse.

His hands moved from one hip to another, his mouth sinfully attacking the lips of beautiful, needy women that yearned for his attention. Grinding into the tall blonde one that had attached herself to him, he let his leg brush in between hers. He felt her heat, despite the high room temperature caused by the partying crowd, and leaned towards her ear, moaning things to her of which he knew were causing her lady parts to cry out in desire. In return she clutched one hand onto his vest and the other lewdly gripped into his hair. Her lips parted and released a moan, confirming that yes, her lady parts _had_ reacted. There was no way anyone would push him away. They _wanted _him exactly like this. And of course he enjoyed to give them their pleasure. Preferably through the use of his body.

"Excuse me, Sir?" a male voice rang from behind, trying to drown the music, and he felt a tap to his shoulder. Turning, with two women still attached to his waist, he spotted a man dressed in a casual-business combo, with suit jacket and shirt on top of dark blue jeans. A strange and not particularly fitting attire for his club, he noted, certainly nothing usual to party in. The man had, short, wavy brown hair that seemed to curl in unruly ways at his forehead and his sharp blue eyes looked like that part of the ocean that wanted to swallow you alive and you'd never be heard of again. They emitted a sense of possessiveness and a lingering darkness. "Are you Lucifer Morningstar?" the man asked firmly, sizing him up in return.

Amused from the visibly dominant aura of the man, Lucifer flashed him a smile, knowing how much his body was oozing sexappeal. Letting go of the woman to his right he quickly snatched a glass from one of his waitresses' trays and, without knowing what content was in it, downed it in one go. "Yes, handsome. The one and only. What can I do for you?" he purred back as he leaned in towards him, making sure his voice was laced with seduction.

The man eyed him again with a hint of discomfort and puzzlement, visibly taken aback by something. Then his composure seemed to straighten up again and he gave both women at Lucifer's side a stern look. "I need to speak with him about a business, ladies. Would you mind?"

Both women giggled and bit their lips as they leaned towards Lucifer. He whispered something about getting back to them eventually, intrigued by what the man could want from him. Watching the ladies disappear back in the crowd, he motioned for the man to follow him to his booth. Immediately served with a freshly filled glass of bourbon, he settled back, taking a sip. He couldn't keep from admiring the well carved features of humans, such as the man's edgy jawline, something he certainly held a small amount of gratitude towards his Father for. "With whom do I have the pleasure?" he asked smoothly, his tongue running behind the back of his teeth when he spotted the man's hand kindly waving off the waitress' offer for a drink, revealing a deliciously thick wrist.

Sitting down with a little distance, the man continued to observe him. He figured, the handsome guy either had troubles about what he was going to say or how Lucifer might react. Probably both, he thought. At last the copper haired man turned more towards Lucifer, one arm resting on the back of the booth. "My name is Christian Grey. My sources told me that you're the man who calls himself _Devil _and who _makes things happen_ by striking deals with your clients. Is that true?" he explained in a somewhat doubt-filled tone, air quoting, but still holding a stern and businesslike expression.

Smirking at the man's introduction, because it was ironically so very common, Lucifer slightly inclined his head. "Well, it sounds that your sources are about right, Mr. Grey. I give out a favour for a favour to be asked later in return. It's really quite simple. If you can accept that rule, then feel free to tell me what it is you want from me."

Christian's lip twitched somewhat in a reluctant smile and acceptance on the given terms. "It's something personal and therefor I would prefer to discuss it in private. Why don't you come with me, and we talk about the arrangement in my car outside?"

Lucifer let out a short, amused laugh. "And follow the mysterious stranger, accompanied by his bodyguard, into a darkened limo?" he questioned him challengingly with a nudge to the right side of the crowd where a single man stood facing them, unmistakably focussed on them. Spotting Christian grind his teeth, he tilted his head. "What? Thought I wouldn't notice the big broody guy on the lookout?" He watched Christian sigh and lick over his lips, and he sensed an opportunity. "I tell you what. Why don't _you_ come with _me_ to my penthouse up top? Bring your bad boy if you don't want to be alone with me." he added the last part, murmuring teasingly as he sipped from his drink. He could see the man contemplate and wager his options until, with a tensing jaw, Christian nodded. Gracefully Lucifer stood, his cheshire smile radiating.

"Fine. Taylor?" Turning towards the bodyguard, Christian motioned for him to follow and stood up. Watching with a growing curious look in his eyes, he followed Lucifer to the back of the club and entered the elevator with Taylor to his right side and Lucifer in front of them.

Upon the elevator doors sliding open and stepping into the wide spaced penthouse, Lucifer felt Christian falling behind a little, but let him go at his own pace. No need to scare away a good looking client. "So then, Mr. Grey, what is it that you need from me?" he asked, opening the buttons of his sleeves and rolling them up.

Stepping further into the penthouse, Christian motioned for his bodyguard to stay at the elevator. "I… I'm suffering from a certain condition you could say." he began rather cryptically and followed Lucifer to his private bar, his eyes scanning his interior.

"Physically or mentally?" he asked as he grabbed a heavy crystalline decanter and poured two glasses of his finest whiskey on ice. When he didn't receive an answer, he glanced back at Christian, only to find him somewhat glaring. "I'm not judging, really. I'm honestly just asking. If it's something physical like... herpes or... cancer of whatever, I'm afraid my healing abilities are out of option since a few years. If it's something mental, I can recommend you a really good therapist. A friend of mine, actually. Good in bed as well. Very flexible."

That seemed to break the angry tension from him and replaced it with confusion. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really weird?" Christian mumbled straight forward, shaking his head and giving him the what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-look. "It's a mix of it, I suppose." he went on, answering Lucifer's prior question, his tongue licking his dried lips once again. Slipping off his jacket he tossed it over the counter and took a deep breath through his nose.

He was used to humans not believing his Devil-nature and being called weird was probably the softest response he had ever gotten. "Oh come on, I've had nuns in bed that were more talkative than you. Spill it out already!" he pressed teasingly as he stepped up towards him, before continuing more quietly. "What is it?"

The little twitch in the corner of his lips was impossible to hide, but then Christian's expression darkened and became slightly insecure. Not enough for anybody to notice, unless he would let them, which he never did, but the intense gaze of Lucifer made it clear that somehow he _had _noticed, despite putting on his facade. Lifting his hands to his collar, Christian reluctantly started to unbutton his shirt and he quickly realized, it was the first time he did it with a nervosity he hadn't had since he had been fifteen.

Lucifer's brow quirked up in surprise and a smug grin spread on his face. "Oh, okay. Usually I grant the favour first and then we'd go to fuck like rabbits, but of course if _that's _the favour you wanted to ask in the first place then-"

"It's not." he cut him off sharply, his voice heavy. "And I'm not gay. Just so you know."

He could see Christian's uneasiness, but didn't stop just there with his tease, very sure that his charm would work one way or another eventually. "That's what all of them say _before _the action. Frankly most of them say that afterwards as well, but it doesn't diminish the joy they had when I fucked them through the entire night." Pursing his lips, he watched as Christian revealed a small line of skin of his chest as he continued to open his shirt. Swallowing he had to hold back a sudden growl that threatened to erupt from him, when Christian's hands gripped the buttonline and pushed his shirt down his shoulders, letting it hang loosely in his elbows. "Well that's still quite the invitation…" he breathed, his voice having gotten low and just loud enough for him to hear. The revealed chest looked strong, certainly trained and was sprinkled just in the middle with a small bit of light hair, while the rest of his chest was smooth. Well defined abs and the hem of his jeans sitting dangerously low, were giving him yet another invitation to discover the man's nether regions.

Christian's breath came out slightly ragged. "The scars…" he murmured, barely audible and matching Lucifer's tone, suddenly causing them to appear in a more private engagement, one that caused Christian's blood to pound in his ears. He brushed his fingers over the small circular marks, surrounded from a thin line of rough, edgy scar tissue, painfully remembering where they came from.

Just now really paying attention to that rather minor issue, and one he certainly wouldn't call a flaw, he raised his right hand, his fingertips itching with the desire to touch the skin that seemed to have been imprinted with a tough memory. He could feel the heat radiating off Christian, but just as he was about to connect to his skin, Christian's fingers snapped for his wrist, holding it with a fierce grip.

"Don't…. Not there." he pressed out through clenched teeth, his voice trembling. His breath came out even heavier than before and his eyes seemed to have darkened, the wide ocean making clear just how dangerous it was to trespass.

Scars were an odd thing. Whether inflicted by choice or not, they would always be a reminder, no matter how much one wanted them to bury the memory attached to them. He knew the pain of that and how the memory could be even more of a torture than what was the cause of the scars in the first place. "Alright." Lucifer quietly answered, nodding. "Is that why you're here?"

Pushing Lucifer's hand away a little further, he let go of his wrist and shrugged the shirt back onto his shoulders. "Yes. It's… it's become a bigger issue than I expected. I have someone dear to me… I want her to touch me, without me either falling into shock or shoving her away. My therapist is good, but he had no success with this. I was told you can help with all kinds of things so…" Clearing his throat he changed his tone and forced more firmness and business sound into it. "Do you think you can help me with that?"

It was a challenging deal. Nothing he could do with a phone call or a snip of his finger. And that intrigued him a lot. Also, he had an idea. Stepping back to the counter, Lucifer quietly took both filled glasses and held one out towards Christian. "I do. At least I could give my best in trying. If it works, the favour counts as given and you owe me. Deal, Mr. Grey?"

Rolling his tongue inside of his cheek, Christian took the drink and swirled the amber liquid. He wasn't one to be shy about anything and he certainly wasn't prude, but something about Lucifer was intriguing and putting even him on edge with a hint of nervosity. "Please. Christian. And yes. Deal." Clinking glasses and accepting their deal, they both took generous gulps. The taste was strong and lingered with an enjoyable burn down his throat.

Lucifer offered a satisfied, small nod, enjoying the start of a rush, a thrill, tensing in his muscles as his eyes darted to Christian's throat, watching him down the liquid in tormenting slow gulps. He decided to heat things up a little, already mapping out a rough plan on what he could do with the neat looking man. Stepping closer, making sure to not touch but stopping a mere inch away from him, he leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Christian's right ear. "Take the shirt off. I'm declaring it officially a sin to have you fully clothed."

Christian's body slightly stiffened as he felt Lucifer's breath, the vibration of his low voice causing a tingling in his pants he couldn't understand. He _wasn't _gay. Absolutely not. Not that he was appalled by the idea, he just never felt into it. No man had ever caused his body to heat up with desire. What was it about Lucifer that was indicating that this might change? And why did he feel the desire to do as he was told? Albeit of course he felt reluctant and hesitant on the action. Usually he was the one to give the orders, not receive and execute them.

Lips parting, he tried to think of something smart to say, something insinuating perhaps, something bold or distancing, but nothing came to mind when his senses took in Lucifer's fragrance. Heavy sandalwood mixed with spices and moshus sent a dizzying wave to his brain and an electrical surge to his crotch. Letting out a light scoff about Lucifer's boldness, he made a few steps backwards and approached the piano. He carefully put his glass on the instrument, slid out of his shirt and laid it on top next to his drink. "And how's that going to help me with my issue?" he asked, turning back to Lucifer with a stern look.

Stalking closer again, enjoying to display how Christian was his prey for the time being, he played cool. "Hm? Oh. That was really just for my personal pleasure. But, I promise what comes next is all yours." he cooed as he stepped into his personal space, making him lean back against the piano. He took in the man's exposed body, watching with growing desire and curiosity the small twitches of muscles in Christian's arms and abs as he shifted and tried to find more space for himself. Scanning his skin, he eventually looked back into the wide blown, ocean blue eyes that stared at him pensively. Taking a deep breath he kept his voice low as he continued . "Are you sure you want your friend to watch?"

Christian's gaze flickered between him and his bodyguard. It wasn't that Taylor had no idea of his sex life; he certainly knew to a degree what he enjoyed, but the display and handling of his weaknesses was something he felt rather reluctant to show to his loyal guard. "Taylor? Take the rest of the evening off and go back to the hotel. I think I'll be fine with Mr. Morningstar." With a last reassuring nod towards Taylor, the bodyguard headed back into the elevator and left them alone. The soft snicker of Lucifer, made him focus back on him. "What?"

Shaking his head, Lucifer smirked. "You think you'll be _fine_ with me… that's kinda cute." He saw Christian's frown, but didn't let him respond as he raised up his right hand towards him, his fingertips sensing the heat from the nude skin. Reaching out his other hand he took a hold of Christian's and let it close around his wrist. "Show me. Guide me along where I _may_ touch you." he whispered, watching Christian swallow.

He knew the game Lucifer was playing very well. Seduction was a big part of his own sexlife, but ever since he stepped into the penthouse, he found himself in the role of being seduced rather than the other way around. And to his own surprise, he was intrigued more and more, with his body reacting on its own, whether he wanted it or not. "Alright…" Guiding up Lucifer's hand, he placed it against his cheek, feeling the broad palm easily covering it. He noticed how the elegant yet strong fingers slightly curled, testing the friction against his stubble, and he swallowed thickly again. Closing his eyes, he moved the hand along his jawline, over his lips and chin down to his throat. When he felt Lucifer's hand merely brushing over his Adam's apple, a choked moan escaped his mouth. _How the hell did that happen?_

Dark brown eyes gazed with fascination at Christian's reaction. The way his lips parted, his chest expanded with each heavy breath, and the moan that halfway died in his throat made Lucifer take a subconscious step forward. Leaning even closer, he raised his left hand and gripped onto the top of his piano, shrinking Christian's space to an absolute minimum. He wondered what was going on in the other man's mind that made him tense up and react this extreme. He stayed quiet though and let Christian continue at his own pace, noticing how he steered clear of his chest and merely guided his hand over the collarbone to the top of his shoulder and down his arm. The process was repeated on his other half of the body, although when touching along his collarbone above his heart, Christian's hand tightened around his wrist. More quickly than before, he was guided along and Lucifer's glance fell upon the small scars again while Christian moved his hand to his hip.

He knew a lot about wounds, especially those that were inflicted through torture, given his profession as the Devil, and he had a good idea about the cause of the ones on Christian's chest, but not why they had gotten there. The twitch of muscle beneath his fingertips, made him humm in approval, the thoughts on the scars pushed away by the trembling of hard sculpted abs and the hot exhale of whom they belonged to. He watched Christian's hand grip his wrist harder and pressing his palm more firmly against him, followed by a wave of pants and grunts. "What is it?" he breathed, leaning in towards his ear like he had done before.

Christian's eyes squeezed together more tightly, the darkness a void that gave him some sort of comfort and security, but feeling Lucifer's hand against his body and the tickle of his breath against his ear seemed to test even that standard. "Harder," he quietly pressed out, his free hand darting out and taking a hold onto Lucifer's vest. "Touch… h-harder. I can't handle the light touch all too well..."

He followed Christian's demand, or perhaps it was rather a plea, and put more pressure behind his own touch, letting him feel his fingers digging into his skin more firmly. He was rewarded with a soft, long moan and a head rolling back, to reveal a strong throat, that showed his carotid throbbing with what he assumed to be excitement. It was one thing to be aroused from a woman's body, but a whole other to feel the desire of claiming that of a man. While the technicalities were basically the same, his desires on what to do to the other man's body were absolutely different. The simple exposure of Christian's throat like that was the best example. A woman's throat he might feel tempted to kiss and lick along, gently bite and grasp. But with a man, he felt much more primal, demanding and rough. He wanted to leave marks that would show for days, not in pain of course, but just at the verge to it. He longed to sink his teeth into the skin, lick and suck at it until it was red and swollen before he'd pull away to do the same to the rest of his body.

With his own breath trembling, Lucifer's hand was guided over Christian's stomach right beneath his chest. The hand on his wrist loosened and heavy eyelids opened in front of him to reveal glassy, troubled looking orbs. He figured that this was it, the boundaries, and on his own volition placed both hands lightly on Christian's hip. He noticed how the other man was almost apathetic until he gave him a firm squeeze and his eyes visibly came back to focus. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned, wondering for a moment just how much of a mountain needed to be moved there and how much this human was able to process within the time they spent together.

"Yes…" Christian uttered, blinking several times as if to come back to his senses. "I guess… I'm glad I sent Taylor away…"

"And we've hardly started," Lucifer quipped with a small smile and light laugh. Making a step away from him, he removed his hands from Christian's hips and started to swiftly open up his vest and shirt. His gaze as intense as ever on him, he pulled the fabrics off, feeling another throb in his pants as he noticed Christian scanning his exposed skin. "You're nervous and irritated. I can see that. There's no need for it really, but it's okay nonetheless." He waited for a response, but when he realized Christian wasn't going to comment, he changed the track a little. "Your turn now."

"What?" Christian breathed confused and gasped when Lucifer swiftly took a hold onto both his wrists, placing the palms against his cheeks. The stubble tickled and for whatever reason caused him to let out a short laugh. He saw Lucifer close his eyes and he started to guide his hands, slowly, but without hesitation over his features. He felt the edgy jawline, so similar to his own, and brushed his fingertips over slightly parted, very inviting lips. His gaze lingered and for a moment his brain wandered off, imagining how it was like to claim them with his own, when Lucifer suddenly dipped his head forward and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. Catching himself from another moan, Christian felt the tension in his jeans almost maddening. _When have I gotten this fucking hard?_ he wondered and bit his lip to swallow another groan when Lucifer's tongue moved.

Strong masculine fingers in Lucifer's mouth triggered the immediate thought on how big of a cock was imprisoned in the Christian's pants and he shameless groaned around the digits. Enjoying the heat of arousal he knew he was causing, he guided Christian's glistening fingers from his mouth down over his throat and chest to eventually rest against his stomach. At that moment, he let go of the wrists and lowered his arms to his sides. Opening his eyes he gave him a small nod. "Go on if you want to."

Christian wasn't thinking on why he was here anymore, the reason being pushed quietly aside, without him worrying too much about it. The prospect of the discovery of something new and thrilling was radiating off from Lucifer in alluring vibes and he found himself unable to withstand his curiosity. He let his palms linger a moment longer on Lucifer's sharp defined abs, the smooth, impeccable skin feeling impossibly soft. Slowly he caressed along the small navel and down over the prominent V-line. He took in the sight, observing Lucifer close his eyes again as he calmly accepted the strangely intimate touch from Christian, shuddering as he brushed featherlightly over the skin just above his dress pants.

Looking down on them both, he noted that they both had straining hard-ons that bulged their pants to their limit, but he enjoyed to endure the sweet torture for the time being and made sure to grind along Lucifer side, as he stepped around him. He smirked sheepishly as Lucifer gasped and licked his lips. _Oh, he knows very well what just touched his hip..._ Running his hand around the hip of the slightly taller man, Christian marvelled over the lower back muscles but froze when he saw two, crescent-shaped scars on Lucifer shoulder blades. They were _massive_ and he wondered what the hell had happened there. They seemed somewhat identical, but not to the detail. Some edges were more ruptured and curved as if it was not done through anything mechanical, but almost as if done with a dull carving blade, by hand. Mesmerized, he reached for the scar tissue and felt the uneven, jagged landscape. Suddenly he felt Lucifer flinch away an inch and heard his breath coming out ragged and heavy. "Fuck…" Christian quietly cursed and quickly leaned away, realizing what he had done. _It's private… I should've known..._ "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Lucifer cut him off, his tone coming out pressed, "They get touched every now and then, just usually not… not like that." He paused, breathing and collecting his thoughts. It had been _very_ different from the touches of his usual overnight guests. The others so far had never paid much attention to his scars, mainly because they were busy being fucked from one orgasm to the next, but also because they didn't really care in general. Christian's touch though had been intentional, hesitant, gentle even.

Turning towards him, he could see Christian was still somewhat insecure about his move. Closing the gap between them with one step, he trapped his handsome guest against the piano again. This time he let his right leg press in between Christian's, boldly grinding their hips against each other. "Tell me, Christian," he breathed hottly, using his name for the first time and letting his charm have its full effect as he locked eyes with him. "What is it you desire right now?"

There was a weird, chirping silence filling his mind as Lucifer spoke in a way which Christian deemed illegal. He felt his thoughts drifting, clearing up from everything but one single thing. Captivated from Lucifer's eyes, the answer to his question itched at the tip of his tongue and he noticed how he couldn't hold it back. "I want... I want…" he breathed and rolled his lower lip between his teeth as his eyes darkened with lust. "I want you to get down on your knees and show me how good you are with that mouth." _Did I just really say that out loud?! How..._

A wicked smirk spread on Lucifer's lips as he let go of his charming hold onto Christian. "Mmm… I will… with pleasure…." he purred, moving his leg a little to give them some more friction. "But first…" He reached for the tumbler and handed the half filled glass to him. "Drink up and wait a moment. I'll be right back and I promise things will get so much more interesting." He pulled away, leaving Christian to groan at the loss of friction against his crotch, and headed into his bedroom. Opening the upper drawer of the dark oakwood dresser, he picked up the small object he was looking for as well as the appertaining device. Hiding both objects in his pockets, he returned to Christian, who had apparently followed his request and now leaned back against the piano, his arms splayed out to the sides as he supported himself. He cursed obscenities inside his head, just thinking about the naughty things he wanted to do to him.

Using Christian's rather open posture towards him, he closed the remaining distance to him with fast, wide strides and took a hold onto Christian's cheek, hungrily crushing his lips against him. He felt Christian's surprised moan vibrate into his mouth and then he responded, tilting his head up in invitation. Not even starting slow but wild and greedy, Lucifer invaded Christian's mouth, the rush from the combined taste of Christian and hard liquor causing his body to tremble in need for more. Tongues stroking, he ground back against him and let one hand trail along his throat and down the side of his torso until he reached the waistband of Christian's jeans. Sucking and biting, he continued to taste him, brushing his lips along his jaw and down to his throbbing carotid while reaching for the prominent bulge poking against him.

He hadn't expected Lucifer's mouth-attack and it was not at all how he had ever kissed before. Sure, he had sloopy, dirty kisses before, but never one that felt this dominant over _him_. "F-fuck…" he groaned when suddenly two sensations of desire shook through him, feeling Lucifer's lips on his throat and his broad hand groping his cock through the jeans with just the right pressure. He felt his cock twitch and harden further.

"Your girlfriend…" Lucifer suddenly hummed against his vein as he massaged the bulge in his hand. "Is she fine with this?" It wasn't that he was particularly worried that he was partacting in carnal pleasures with a man who was in a relationship - he never really cared, after all, they were all adults who made their own decisions and therefor had to deal with the consequences. But he wondered how Christian's girlfriend would take it, if she knew that taking care of her boyfriend's issues involved sexual activities with the Devil, or in case of a non-believer, a man who claimed to be the Devil.

Blinking, Christian had to force himself to focus on Lucifer's words, rather than the feeling of his lips and hand doing tormently hot things to his body. "She said I should get help, whatever the costs…" he answered and moaned at the tease of Lucifer's lips. Then a thought crossed his mind and he let out a soft laugh. "I think she just assumed the payment would be with money. But yes… She's fine with my decisions." A primal impatience grew inside him as he realized he still didn't feel Lucifer where he wanted him. Reaching up, he gripped into the dark tresses, pulled Lucifer off his neck and gave him a light but determined shove towards the ground. "Kneel…" he ordered in a throaty voice, watching Lucifer sink down on his knees before him like a willing submissive. _Fuck..._

His face directly in front of where Christian wanted him, Lucifer looked up with a wanton expression, his hands stroking up along the other's legs until he reached the fastening and undid the belt, button and fly. His mouth watered at the small gasp Christian let out when his cock finally had some more space to grow. Still feeling Christian's fingers in his hair, he gripped onto the sides of the jeans and pulled until a perfectly straight and pulsingly rigid erection sprung free and towards his lips. "Finally another man who knows how much of an inconvenience underwear is," he breathed against the sensitive skin. "Bloody hell, that's a bloody nice equipment you have there…" Dipping forward in an arch, he intentionally avoided the thick shaft and instead let his lips and tongue trace along the tender skin of his crotch and inner thigh whilst pulling the jeans down to the ground.

Christian groaned, the attention next to his cock nothing but sweet torture. He bit his lips, trying to keep himself from sounding so humiliatingly desperate, but let out another gasp when he felt Lucifer's fingers grip into his buttcheeks. "Give me that wicked mouth on my cock already…" he muttered lowly, looking down at him with narrowing, dark eyes.

"So demanding…. You're used to be the one in charge, aren't you, Mr. Grey?" he cooed teasingly, licking his lips ever so slowly as he admired the firm ass under his fingers. He had had the impression of Christian being a dominant before, especially as it seemed that he liked to radiate that sense of intimidation and a slice of danger and aggression. He had seen quite a few people of such kind in his existence and calling them out on it while putting them in a sexual, frustrating waiting position had always been one of his favorite things to do with them.

"Yes. You've asked what I want, so you should deliver instead of making me wait." Christian responded, his tone lowering dangerously and the dom of him surfaced visibly. "I might have to punish you for torturing me like that, you know?" he continued, his cock twitching at the thought of using his belt to tie Lucifer up by his wrists, before giving his ass a proper spanking.

The tease about torture, made Lucifer smirk with deviousness and malicious glee. "Oh really? I'm curious to see you try later. Turn around." he ordered him, looking forward to what he had planned next.

"What? Why?" Christian frowned down at him, not liking that Lucifer responded with another order at him instead of following his repeated wish for his blowjob.

"You haven't been with a man before, have you? Being not gay and all that," Lucifer asked and quoted Christian's insistence, who was now shaking his head in silence. "So then you don't know what kinds of pleasure it can give, meaning, that in this matter, I'm the one calling the shots." He ran his tongue along his teeth, mischief in his eyes as he thought on the innuendo with growing excitement. "Ergo, you will now turn around and lean forward on the piano."

Christian hesitated, but Lucifer actually was right. He had never been with a man before. Of course he knew certain things, but honestly it wasn't first hand experience. Lucifer on the other hand seemed to be absolutely experienced on both gender playgrounds and thinking about it, he realized that, yes, he had been missing out on what pleasure he could potentially experience with another man. Although he felt too proud to voice his surrender, he kicked out of his shoes, socks and jeans and turned around, bending slightly over the piano.

But Lucifer couldn't keep from another tease. "That's a good boy." he purred and reached up, massaging Christian's asscheeks. He could hear his breath getting faster and heavier again. "Don't worry. You've never been on the receiving end from this treatment I assume, always having given this to women, rather than experiencing that pleasure yourself." Leaning in, he placed hot, wet kisses along Christian's waistline and gradually moved downwards, starting to kiss and lick the firm globes. Receiving a soft approving humming, Lucifer travelled his tongue in circles and carefully dove in between the cheeks, making contact with the tight, puckered hole.

The sensation of lips and tongue caressing that part of his body was ticklish at first, mainly because of Lucifer's stubble, but with some patience and time, it became surprisingly pleasant. When suddenly Lucifer's wet tongue ran along over his _very _virgin hole, his body reacted on impulse. His hands gripped onto the expensive frame of the piano, knuckles whitening. His body trembled from head to toes and a rush went from his balls into his cock, and when looking down he could spot the trace of a drop of precum showing.

Smirking to himself, knowing just what a wonderful experience he was giving Christian, Lucifer moved on with languid, wet strokes of his tongue and soon began flicking and slightly poking it against the tight ring muscle. Feeling Christian tremble beneath his ministrations made his own cock bounce for attention, but he refrained from touching himself, although it was very tempting. No. He had something else in mind entirely. He continued to lube and poke his hole, pressing his tongue as deep as he could, glad to see and feel that Christian was relaxing and not cramping up. "I'll spice things up for you now. Don't worry, it's not my cock yet. Just something to enjoy while I'll take your cock down my throat." he breathed loud enough for Christian to hear, but sounding as low and seductive as the Devil could be. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the little toy he had picked up, a string with four, various sized balls, ending with a loop, all made from smooth black silicone. "Don't startle. It feels cold at first." he whispered and placed the first ball against his lubed entrance.

Christian's eyes widened and his lips parted to protest when he felt something firm and cold. His mind shot towards love balls, but, just like the treatment before, it was something _he_ was used to insert into _women_. "What are you- Oh GOD!" he groaned suddenly, head falling forward, when he felt the cold, rounded shape press past his muscle. Involuntarily he shivered and buckled his hips, only to groan and whimper again from the vibrating sensation rocking through his lower body.

It was absolutely magnificent so see how Christian reacted to the insertion of the toy, followed from its own vibrating and rumbling effect when moving. He let the exclaim about his Father pass by, rather taking it as a compliment, and coaxed the second ball with some more of his saliva, before repeating the action and pressing the ball against Christian's hole. "Relax, pretty boy. There are two more after this one." He kissed and lightly bit into his left asscheek, slowly pressing the ball past the muscle and drawing out yet another long stretched groan from Christian, followed by heavy panting. "How is it?" he asked curiously, preparing the third small ball.

"F-fuck… nggh... " Christian bit on his lips, his palms clutching onto the piano in need for something to hold onto. He tried to keep still so that the rotating vibrations of the balls would stop, but it was difficult. Cheeks shamefully flushed, his cock twitching in arousal coming from the new sensation, he turned his head towards the side. "G-good…" He had to admit to himself, if this was anything close to what women experienced, he had done a fucking amazing job at pleasing them.

Smiling wickedly at Christian's response, he stood back up and leaned in on his ear, his bare front pressing against the Christian's side. "Want some more?" he breathed, sucking and biting on the exposed earlobe.

"Yes…" Christian pressed out with a quick nod, his hand reaching out to grip Lucifer's unbusy wrist. Looking at him from the corner of his eyes, he glanced on Lucifer's lips which immediately crushed onto his the moment he noticed. Wildly exploring both their mouths, he shivered when Lucifer wiggled his left arm out of his grip and wrapped it around his front, fingers holding onto the other shoulder. He vaguely realized Lucifer actually didn't touch his chest, but stayed on the height of his collarbone, and he wondered if Lucifer had really done this out of mindfulness or rather made a lucky move. He wasn't able to focus on it anymore, when Lucifer sucked on his lower lip, letting it pop back with a moan and simultaneously, pressed the third ball inside him. "Oh fuck, yes!"

It was always nice to please his sex partners with things that they hadn't done before and surprise them. A point of pride for him as well to do so. The Devil always delivered. Smirking against Christian's mouth, he let out a satisfied humm. For more lubrication, he brought his right hand to their moths and licked his fingers as well as Christian's tongue before bringing his hand back down to the toy. Slowly he pressed the last ball past the tight muscle until only the loop hung out. Christian's body revelled through tremors of pleasure and Lucifer held onto him to give him support. "Good job, Mr. Grey. You certainly can take a lot. Now… as I promised…" he breathed, giving Christian a kiss to his heated cheek before sliding back down on his knees.

Grunting and panting, every little movement causing the weight inside the toy-balls to roll and vibrate, Christian slowly turned towards him, looking down at Lucifer with wide blown eyes, filled with raw, untamed desire. His cock was still rock hard, despite having gotten no attention whatsoever so far. Taking his shaft into his right hand, he let the sensitive tip brush over Lucifer's lips. "Open." he simply ordered, his tone hard and dominant again. "I want to fucking abuse that wicked mouth of yours."

_There he is, the dominant Mr. Grey_, Lucifer thought to himself and licked his lips before parting them and offering Christian a wide open mouth for the taking. He certainly wasn't endorsing true abuse, but the idea of having shoved Christian over the brink of his sexual control and now had him forcefully take what he wanted, was very arousing. With the eons of experience he had gathered and the unbreakable immortal body he inherited, Lucifer knew he could handle everything Christian wanted to do with him, so he looked forward to see how Christian would relish in his pleasure, without having to worry about doing any harm. Covering his bottom row teeth with his tongue, he tilted his head back a little. He groaned out when Christian forcefully gripped his hair and pulled his mouth over his pulsing cock and for a moment, Lucifer was actually astonished by just how hard and massive his guest was.

Taking Christian in deeper and deeper, he let his throat relax, able to take just those last two inches until he hit the base. It had been a while since he had last pleased a man like this, most of the time he got straight to the backdoor-business, but once perfectioned, he was not loosing that skill ever again. He moaned around the thick flesh in his mouth and throat, breathing through his nose as he intentionally swallowed and gagged, making his channel for Christian just a little tighter.

"That's it… Finally some respectful treatment from you…" Christian moaned with a small smirk, buckling his hips roughly back and forth, thrusting into Lucifer's wet and willing cave. The balls inside his ass rolled, sending maddening vibrations through him that all collected in his sack that seemed to draw up with a speed he hadn't had with a woman before. Yes, he could cum fast when in dire need of release, but this felt as if his orgasm was merely one roll of his hips away and he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself under the given circumstances. If he'd get to the point of cumming, he would, and with Lucifer's mouth taking him so expertly, Christian didn't even want to prolong it.

Gripping and tugging harder on Lucifer's hair, he pushed and pulled his head, guiding him in a fast pace, each time feeling as his cock slid past the uvula and into his tight throat. He grunted, enjoying the rough motion and tightness Lucifer provided for him, and added to the bobbing of Lucifer's head with his own brute thrusts, effectively fucking his mouth and throat. "Ngh… you're one goddamn, devilish hunk… Those freaking balls are having me damn near exploding already…" His expression became more and more possessive, the desire for a raw power-display and forcing Lucifer into a submissive role clearly showing in his demeaning look, the sound of his voice and the force of his movements. Hissing at the growing pressure in his cock, he began thrusting harder and sharper, his head slightly rolling from side to side as he relished in the approach of his orgasm. "That's it… Such a greedy, dirty mouth…"

Lucifer growled around the wonderfully thick meat stretching his throat and his cheek muscles tensed, unable to smirk, when Christian growled in return at the vibrating pleasure rushing through his cock. Hands gripping onto the others thighs, he used his tongue to curl and stroke the hot flesh until he felt Christian's thrusts became even more forceful. Any human would certainly have trouble breathing and be in pain by now, but Lucifer continued to take him without complaint, sucking him hard until he had him quivering with primal growls and moans.

"Fuck yes… yes, take it all in!" Christian grunted in between thrusts, using his second hand now as well to fixate Lucifer's head and fuck his talented mouth. He cursed a row of obscenities, his expression almost in a rage, when finally the vibrations of the balls and the hard suction of Lucifer made him explode. Panting and growling, he increased the speed of his thrusts, deeply fucking Lucifer's throat and shooting his release straight down his esophagus. Twitching with a few last shaky thrusts, he pulled Lucifer's head off his cock and looked down at him, his fingers still tightly gripping into the dark strands.

Having not been able to taste Christian wasn't too much of a disappointment for Lucifer, as he already knew he would get the chance most likely several more times this night. Rolling his head back, he looked up at Christian with dark brown eyes, happy to see him somewhat amazed. "What is it? Enjoyed my mouth, did ya?" he purred with a smirk, reading in the other's face, with his flushed cheeks and softening eyes that looked equally confused and impressed. Christian stayed quiet, but from the way he still trembled, Lucifer knew he was right. "Still not gay, hm?" he went on with a chuckle. "Like I said. You're allowed to enjoy yourself. So don't overthink it."

Lucifer was right again, Christian thought, having to concentrate not to tremble anymore. He wanted the pleasure and it didn't really matter who was giving him that. But as the dizziness from his orgasm began to fade and his mind cleared up, he frowned nonetheless. "And how exactly was _that_ supposed to help me with my issue?"

"You are being impatient, Mr. Grey. Just have a little faith in the Devil." he responded, still smirking, and stood up. Christian's hands dropped to the sides of his shoulders and while holding his gaze he let his own right hand slip into his pocket unnoticed. "This was just stage one of my little plan on the task '_touch Christian Grey's divine chest without him collapsing'_." he mused, licking his lips. He spotted Christian roll his eyes and glowered at him. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Tilting his head, his hand in his right pocket pressed the button on the small device before he gave it another short click.

The sudden vigorous vibration inside Christian, made him startled with a loud groan. Eyes wide in shock, he felt the loss of control over his knees and reflexively gripped tighter onto Lucifer's shoulders, leaning against him for support. The stimulation was so heavy and pressing against his prostate, he felt another rush of arousal going straight back into his loins and causing his cock to start stiffening again. "Holy shit! What-" His mind tried to realize what just happened and then he understood. He glared at Lucifer or at least he tried his best to do so, while trying to stay composed. "You're having a fucking remote control?! You goddamn-"

"Easy there, bubblebutt! That was just vibration level one." he gave Christian a devious grin and pressed the button again. "And that's level two." The immediate reaction was absolutely thrilling as Christian let out a desperate, blissful cry and started to sink towards the floor, his knees seeming to give up the fight to stay upright. With a quick reflex, Lucifer picked him up and straightforwardly hung him over his left shoulder.

"What the hell, Lucifer?! Nghh… Let me down!" Christian protested and tried to wiggled out of Lucifer's hold, but he hadn't expected the grip of him to be like iron. No matter how much he moved, he felt like he couldn't get even an inch off Lucifer's shoulder, but that wasn't the only thing that was frustrating and diving him crazy. With each motion amd forceful protest he made, the balls inside his ass rumbled and vibrated along, giving him a tormentingly good stimulation, despite his angry mood. He heard Lucifer chuckle and felt a sharp slap against his left asscheek, before he was spun around with Lucifer walking through the penthouse. "H-hey! W-what are you doing?! Lucifer! Nnnghhh… f-f-fuck! D-don't move s-so much!"

"Why? Feeling oddly aroused from the toy up your sexy ass?" Lucifer quipped back as he walked up the short flight of stairs into his bedroom.

"That's n-not f-funn-nnuuugh!" Christian grunted and groaned at the sudden movements when Lucifer energetically climbed the stairs, his cock hardening further, pressed against Lucifer's chest.

"Au contraire, Monsieur Grey. It's _very _funny." Lucifer chimed with perfect french accent and knelt on the edge of his bed, letting Christian fall on his back onto the soft, cold sheets. He stood back up and watched the man panting and withring, whilst glaring up at him. "Stop wiggling around like that or you just make it harder on yourself. Quite literally." he commented as he unbuckled his belt and opened his dress pants. It was time for some air for his not so little Devil. Stripping out of the pants along with his footwear, he made sure to gather the little remote device before crawling onto his king sized bed.

"You're torturing me. That wasn't part of the agreement." Christian whined in protest, huffing in anger but feeling somewhat wary. _Again,_ Lucifer had been right. Moving only made it worse. It was endlessly frustrating to know what Lucifer was doing with him, how much control this crazy british person had over him and how much Christian himself was turned on and enjoying himself. And when Lucifer had undressed, he had one thing more to feel turned on about, spotting Lucifer's soldier-straight-standing cock. "Get that thing out of me again." he grunted, trying not to have his voice shake too much and his jaw not dropping when he watched Lucifer hover above him, his shaft lightly touching his own.

"I'm the Devil. I'm quite skilled in torturing. But trust me… this is really only the pleasant kind I'm giving you. Roll over and get on all fours." he purred in return, thinking he hadn't had so much fun in ages. "And don't roll your eyes at me again or I might have you find out how level three and four feel like." Licking his lips he watched Christian carefully turn on his stomach beneath him, and let out a low growl at the sight of his ass with only the little loop of the toy sticking out. _What a fucking hot sight that is… _As Christian rose onto palms and knees with laboured breathing, he kissed along his spine until he reached Christian's head. "When I pull it out… do not cum again."

Christian looked over his shoulder at him with glassy eyes, his jaw tensed. "Are you k-kidding me?" he stuttered, his body rocking from small shivers. "I j-just came already. My balls n-need a little time to fill up again."

"Trust me, I know a thing or two about the matter. If I wanted to, I could make you cum every couple of minutes." He breathed against his ear with a sly grin. "Not that you'd have the consciousness to be aware of it as you'd definitely be in a delirium and drooling all over the place whilst shooting your loads." Keeping his weight on his left palm next to Christian's, his right hand ran down the back until he reached his nicely shaped ass and gripped the loop. "Relax, handsome." he murmured softly against his ear as he started to pull.

The sight was one to behold for all eternity. With a long stretched groan, Christian shifted his body forward, his palms giving in so he lowered to his forearms, his chest dipping down while his cock felt like it was throbbing in the rhythm of his pulse. "Oh G-god… Fuck... " He felt some of the pressure inside him release as the first small ball plopped out, but immediately the trembling inside him began anew when Lucifer continued to pull. Hands digging into the mattress, he buried his head between his shoulders, biting into the sheets and trying to control the onslaught of pleasure that rocked through him, vigorously shoving him to another orgasm.

It was fucking hot to see Christian withre in pleasure and for Lucifer this was pure joy. He loved to bring pleasure and fulfill desires, some even unknown to the people having them, until he would show them just how much they craved them. He was never truly interested in pleasing himself in these moments, merely perhaps to have a good time, but it was guaranteed when he could bring a smile, arousal and the expression of endless bliss to the faces of his lovers.

He could tell Christian was struggling, even more so when he pulled out the second ball, causing Christian to flinch away whislt groaning, the rumbling of the two balls still inside him certainly adding their part to it. He decided to wait a moment, give his guest some time to breathe and relax and for some heated arousal to cool down, because he truly wanted for Christian to not cum again just yet, if he could avoid it for just a little longer. When he saw Christian's head lift a bit and his fast breathing was merely deep and stuttering a little, Lucifer placed a few kisses against his shoulder and continued to pull.

"Nngghh….oh fuck, oh fuck oh FUCK!" Christian groaned as Lucifer pulled out the third ball, feeling his own crown jewels tightening and drawing up. He tried to concentrate and focus on his breathing, glad Lucifer had made a pause before, but he felt his vision blurring and darkening from an impending second orgasm. "Lucifer, I- I can't-" Tilting his head again, he looked at Lucifer pleading and apologetic at the same time.

"Not yet, Christian. One more to go. Don't waste that load of yours." Lucifer moaned against his ear. "Just a little longer. I promise it will feel _so_ good." He bit his lip, admiring Christian's attempts to stay in control over his body. "Fuck… you have no idea how bloody hot you look right now. A trembling mess of hard muscles, so desperate to cum. This time I want to get a taste of you." He gave him a minute to relax and calm down again and at last pulled out the fourth small ball. Using the remote he turned off the additional vibrations and put the toy out of the way.

With the last bit of willpower he could muster, Christian controlled the maddening pulse of his cock and the urge to fall over the edge. It was the first time he held back ever since he was not a submissive anymore and became the dominant. But this situation now felt much different than back then. He didn't feel like he followed the desire of someone else or like he was in the need to please anyone. He managed to stay in control, feeling at last the sweetly tormenting vibration leave his body and he was in an odd limbo of relief and mourning for the lack of pleasure. Crushing fully onto the sheets, he let out a strange sound that was something between a pleased moan and a desperate laugh.

He mumbled some incoherent appreciation when he felt Lucifer's hand caress up his back and comb through his hair, and turned his head to look at him. While he knew his own expression must have been all flushed and dizzy from his almost-cum-high, Lucifer's face showed mostly admiration and desire. He just then realized that Lucifer hadn't received any sort of physical pleasure in return, he not even complained about it, nor was he rushing to get anything now.

Lucifer observed him intently, enjoying the sight of his body still trembling beneath his touch, the small beads of sweat glistening in the dim light of his bedroom. "How are you doing? Back to your senses?" he quipped, lips twitching to reveal the glimpse on his top row teeth in a sheepish smile.

"Getting there." Christian replied with a soft gasp as he spotted Lucifer's nether regions. "You didn't get any attention yourself yet." he pointed out, his tone more inquisitive than suggestive.

"I'm happy with giving pleasure to others. I draw my own from that. If that means I get a shot as well, then that's fantastic." Lucifer honestly explained. "Now. I'd like to draw some beautiful moans from you while I suck the pleasure out of that nice, hard cock of yours. I'll try my best to not push you over the edge in the first couple seconds," he went on teasingly and leaned in to give his shoulder a lick and kiss, before he made room for him to move.

"You're weird. I've said it before, but… you're really strange." he mused quietly with a smile, shaking his head in bafflement. Turned onto his back, he let out a relieved sigh when his cock had air and space. He watched with lust filled eyes as Lucifer crawled on top of him and swiftly reached up behind his neck, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. It was still all very odd, he still didn't think of himself interested in men, yet Lucifer's physique and aura had something so alluring that he just couldn't hold back. Tasting him was just as exhilarating as hearing his voice whisper lewd, indecent things in his ear or to feel his large hands grip him in just the right way, making him feel worshipped and possessed at the same time. Pulling away from his lips to breathe, a little scoff left him at that thought. "I don't get how you do that… How you're having that effect on me." he murmured, pecking and licking Lucifer's bottom lip.

"I'm walking heroin. Very addictive and habit forming. I've got a certain charm most people cannot resist. So you really don't have to feel bad about it." Lucifer purred and let his lips wander down Christian's chin and throat. Moving lower, he hovered over Christian's chest, careful not to touch his marred skin, but making sure to let his breath tickle over it. He stopped short when Christian's own breath became rapid and trembling and the expanding chest threatened to make contact with him. He tormented him a little longer with his breath, before he had mercy and wandered further down to his stomach were he continued to kiss and lick his lightly tanned skin. But Christian's breathing was just slightly calming down and now that Lucifer ran his tongue along his navel and V-line, avoiding the twitching member, he had him moaning and clutching the sheets once again. "I haven't even started giving my attention to your saluting soldier…" Lucifer whispered towards the highly sensitive, throbbing flesh beneath his face. "Are you sure you can handle a minute?"

"M-maybe? Fucking hell, just let me feel that tongue work again…" he moaned, trying to push Lucifer's head just a few inches closer to his erection. "Come on… Please, Lucifer…"

"Tsk tsk…. impatient again, Mr. Grey. Alright then. Don't want for you to say afterwards that the Devil is evil… I'm certainly not. Just rather naughty…" Lucifer hummed and quickly dipped a little further down. With gusto, he ran his tongue from base to tip in repeating motions, giving his throbbing vein some extra attention before taking him into his mouth and sucking him hard.

"Holy. FUCKING. Hell!" His body and mind both went ablaze with jolts and spasms and his fingers desperately clutched onto whatever was available. One gripped harder onto Lucifer's hair, the other grasping a fistful of sheets, he arched and threw his head back, eyes rolling back into his skull and enjoying the blissful darkness as his cock felt like it was about to explode right then and there. His hips rolled on primal instinct as his balls drew up and he felt a rush pushing into his shaft. "L-Lucif-f-fer…."

It was unfair, he knew it, but in order to give him pleasure for just a little bit longer, Lucifer actually pulled away, letting his painfully pulsing cock, lay neglected against Christian's stomach.

"W-what!? Fuck. Don't stop! W-why did you stop!?" he halfways grunted and cried, his vision blurry as he tried to look back down at Lucifer.

"Shh… I'm sure you've done this to your lady at home… A little denial goes a long way, handsome." Lucifer murmured careful to merely breathe against the sensitive cock. Giving it a few seconds to calm down from his imminent release, he licked and took him back in, this time hardly applying suction, but rather swirling his tongue around the girth as he bobbed his head along his length. Christian writhed beneath his ministration and just a moment later groaned out again, deeper, louder and more desperate than before, and Lucifer knew he had him. Moaning around the hard, hot cock, he gave his thick tip a last teasing flick of his tongue and pushed Christian over the edge.

And what a divine orgasm it was.

He looked up as he felt the warm spurts spread on his tongue, moaning at the taste and sight that was offered to him. Christian was truly coming undone and falling apart beneath his ministrations, clawing and whimpering, and he was sure he even heard him sob in relief. His mouth open in a waves of groans, eyes closed and brows coming together in a blissful frown, Christian looked like the epitome of sex and beauty. Swallowing the salty nectar, Lucifer carefully pulled away and crawled up above him, watching as Christian continued to tremble and gasp for air in his post-cum-state. "You good there, Grey?" he asked with a smile, enjoying to address him in various ways. He hadn't yet decided on his favourite though.

It took him a full minute to be able to respond, with his breathing calming down slowly and his vision brightening and focussing again. "Good…? Good… That was… that was _something else_," he laughed at the lack of words, unable to describe or compare it to anything. He couldn't even compare it with the sex he had with Ana. It wasn't better or worse, it was just completely different.

"Yes… I've heard that before…" Lucifer hummed in understanding as he reached to hook his arms under Christian's legs. "Wait until I've pounded you through the bed for the next few hours. Most of my overnighters said it was an outer-body-experience of some sorts. Quite amusing, really, 'cause their souls certainly had not gone past the threshold yet-"

Christian however got stuck on Lucifer's immediate continuation and quickly scooped back a little until he rested against the headboard. "Wait, what!? Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed in shock, "Lucifer, I _just_ came for the second time and you didn't give me _any_ time to recover in between!" Raising his knees to his chest, he pressed himself backwards as much as possible, making it clear he wasn't ready for the inhuman sexual speed Lucifer thought he would have. "I can't believe I'm even saying this but, _please_, give me a break..." He stared back at him incredulously, eyes wide and pleading.

Sighing and feeling slightly taken aback, Lucifer's smile dropped a little. "Aww. Am I being too fast on you, pretty boy? Well, if you insist on a break then… how about taking a shower, hm?" Not that he gave Christian much of a choice. He simply pushed himself up and quickly took a hold of Christian's wrist, lightly pulling him up. "Come on now. Let me cool you down a bit before I'm raising hell again," he cooed grinning with a wiggle of his brows.

"You really keep on going with this whole Devil-shtick, aren't you?" Christian muttered as he climbed off the bed and stepped up close to him, his hands brushing over Lucifer's chest and abs.

"It's not a _shtick_. I _am_ the Devil. But it's fine. Most humans don't believe without proof. That's kind of the point with divinity, I'm afraid..." he muttered with a sigh, somewhat disgruntled with the topic change. Instead he tried to focus on the apparent physical interest Christian showed in him and again took a hold of his wrist, pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Oh really?" Christian quipped with a challenging tone, albeit following him along. "And you could _of course_ give me proof of that to what, _make me a believer_?" Stepping into the big open shower, he opened the tap, setting the water to a medium temperature.

"Of course I could, if I wanted to, but I prefer for you to keep your brain intact and not have it twist like a german pretzel while trying to cope with what I showed you." he muttered again as he stepped behind Christian's back, making his own hard frame lean against him. "Can we now drop the topic please? Religion really is quite the turn off, especially for me. Unless of course..." he purred with a sly grin, lower his voice as he breathed against his neck, his cock pulsing in between christian's asscheeks. "I could make you cry out to God again…"

Gasping at the feel of Lucifer's tease - although pretty much everything about him was a tease - Christian managed to turn around to face him, enjoying the big, warm spray of water trickling down over their bodies. He decided it was time for some repayment for Lucifer's ongoing acts of worshipping and reached down between them, grasping Lucifer's still hard length. "How about I pay some tribute to you now?" he breathed, guiding him to rest back against the tiled wall while starting to slowly stroke him.

It was quite frankly unexpected for Lucifer. He had been so consumed with pleasing Christian, he wasn't thinking on himself really. And the fact Christian seemed to use his _break_ in order to please him now was almost strangely thoughtful in Lucifer's mind. He didn't come across many people that actually were interested in giving _him_ a good time, but merely wished to receive it. Moaning out in approval, he let his head and back rest against the wall, licking his lips in soft panting. "Mmm… sounds like an acceptable idea…" he murmured with another gasp when he felt Christian's hand tighten a little more around him.

"You like that, yeah?" Christian mouthed as he closed the gap between them, brushing his lips at Lucifer's chin. Receiving a louder moan with Lucifer's eyes closing, he smirked and nudged his jaw to make his head turn sideways and get access to the strong neck. Keeping up the pace with his right hand, Christian raised his left to passionately grip Lucifer's jaw and dip his index and middle finger past the delicious, full lips. "That mouth really is the most naughty, wicked thing I've ever had wrapped around my cock." he breathed, licking down the side of his throat, teasingly sucking and biting. Lucifer gave him a guttural growl in return, the vibration of which he felt with his lips on Lucifer's throat and fingers in his mouth, while at the same time Lucifer's hips buckled into the stroking movements for more friction. "Fuck that's so hot…" he moaned, an electrifying rush going back down in his loins, sparkling a fire.

Being the sudden focus of attention, Lucifer was momentarily overwhelmed, his senses going haywire. His muscles tensed at the feel of Christian's teeth and tongue against his throat, igniting yet again his own desire to devour the other man. The thought sent a tingling into his cock and also to the back of his eyes, surprising him with a reflexive shift to his Devil eyes. Keeping his eyelids squeezed shut, he grunted and huffed, trying to control his appearance. He couldn't let it slip. He _mustn't _let it slip.

Christian noticed Lucifer didn't just had his eyes closed anymore out of indulgence, but that he was trying to control himself. "You must feel quite strained, having made me cum twice already with you not getting a piece of the cake… Are you close?" he hummed, removing his fingers from his mouth and pulling away a little to better look at him. But Lucifer merely suppressed more growls that halfway died in his throat. The tension of Lucifer's brows however, gave him a hint that Luifer wasn't just trying to hold back on his sexual urges. He almost looked as if he was in pain. "What is it? Do you want me to stop?" He let his hand slow down to a stop, merely holding him, feeling the hot pulse.

Lucifer didn't intend for his voice to drop that much and was just glad it wasn't his Devil tone when he responded with another growl. "Don't stop!" Breathing hard through clenched teeth he curled his hands to fists, not trusting in the control of his strength if he were to clutch onto Christian's body. He felt Christian slowly increasing his stroking movement on him again and blindly reached for the tap to turn it colder. "Yesss… like that..." he pressed, forcing his voice back to a normal level, while keeping his eyes shut. His body felt burning from the inside. He thoroughly enjoyed what Christian was doing and as soon as the mouth of his handsome guest was back on his throat, he had to assert all of his willpower not to let out a feral snarl, slam him against the wall, impale his virgin ass and fuck him like a wild bull.

Seeing Lucifer fighting for some sort of control, although he wasn't really sure about what, was causing tingles of arousal in his whole body. Now he understood what Lucifer had meant when he explained how hot it had looked when he himself had been a trembling mess under Lucifer's touch. Roaming his eyes over Lucifer's shuddering body, he paused in his movements again when he saw something vaguely reddish on the well sculpted chest, but it was immediately washed off from the spray of water. A moment later it appeared again and he realized it trickled from Lucifer's lips. "Hey…" he uttered calm and somewhat appeasingly, brushing his thumb over Lucifer's cheek to get his attention. "You bit through your lip. You're bleeding..."

Christian's voice sounded muffled in his ears as if he was in a strange daze like when he actually managed to get drunk or high on drugs. A few seconds passed by before he actually tasted something bitter and ran his tongue along his lip. Dipping his head forward, he swallowed thickly. He hadn't noticed the force behind his bite and that he had forgotten the potential of harming his own divine skin with his divine strength. But he couldn't help feeling like a bottle of champagne that had been shaken and was ready to explode, if only someone would help open the freaking cap. Growling he abruptly turned around to face the wall while holding Christian's arm in place. "Keep going…" he panted, leaning his other arm against the tiles above his head for stability.

Again Christian couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on with this man and him acting so weird. Calling himself Devil and _meaning it_, that strange, alluring charm he had that was so impossible to fight against, the massive scars on his back and now his confusing fight for control. He was a walking mystery. One that was groaning and trembling from his jerking motions. Figuring all he could really do was to help him let go of some tension, he focused on giving him the release to do exactly that.

Leaning against his back, he let their legs and hips touch as he lowered his lips to his shoulder blades. His right hand working hard and fast, he slipped his left around Lucifer's torso, fingers digging into his chest and holding him close. Sensually he brushed his lips over the marred skin, before pressing his tongue against the outer edge and tracing along it. He felt him shudder again and saw the muscles of his arms and back tensing. "Cum... Cum for me, Lucifer…" he hummed against his scars, planting kisses over the tormented flesh.

Christian's lips caused surges to run from his shoulder blades throughout his body that completely tore his sanity apart. An emotional barrier cracked and the last stroke, and squeeze on his cock forcefully pushed him over the edge. He could feel his eyes burning with hellfire when he ripped them wide open with a guttural growl, his hips thrusting into Christian's hand. His cum spurt in several shots against the tiled wall, slowly being washed away from the cascading water. Panting, he felt the tension decreasing and let out a long sigh of relief, his head hanging forward relaxed. "Fuck…" he breathed, the tingling in his eyes fading, indicating the return to their soft brown colour. Slowly he turned around to face Christian. Seeing his look of awe, adoration and wonder, he took a hold of his jaw and hungrily plunged his tongue into his mouth. Only when he felt Christian claw at him, he let him break away for air. "Well that was intense," he commented and cupped Christian's cheek. "Never had a handjob feeling this bloody good."

"Mmm…. Thank you, Mr. Morningstar. What a nice compliment," he quipped enjoying the look of Lucifer's post-orgasm face being all muzzy and pleased. He paused as he spotted his lower lip. "Your lip's better already?"

Blinking, he hummed and nodded, reaching to the inlet of the wall and grabbing the shower gel. "I'm a quick healer. It runs in the family." Applying a generous amount of gel to Christian's palms, he used another handful for himself and let them both relax and clean themselves under the cooling stream. Once cleaned and dried, he went back into his bedroom and sat down at the edge of his bed. "I think I might have a few things that you'd like to use." he began and motioned towards the dresser with a nudge of his chin. "Have a look inside the drawers."

Intrigued from Lucifer's suggestion, he went to the heavy dresser with five wide drawers on top of each other. Pulling at the two brass handles of the top drawer, his jaw dropped a notch at the sight of the various items. A short laugh escaped him. He hadn't expected _that_. A big collection of all kinds of sex toys and bondage equipment was neatly nested inside. Licking his lips, a small wicked smirk tugged at his lips while a hot rush went straight down to his cock. Taking in the various items, he went on to inspect the other drawers just as thoroughly, finding the collection quite delightful. He took his time to decide what he wanted to use when he laid eyes on a rather impressive piece of chain with shackles all made of thick iron. Picking them up he turned to Lucifer with an inquisitive and amused expression, raising his brows.

"Ah, yes. Those…" Lucifer sighed with a smile, tilting his head to the left, "They are usually not for my guests, but for me… to make sure I'm a good Devil. Not that they'd really be able to keep me locked up, but the restraint is quite a nice feeling."

"Alright…" He tossed the chain on the bed next to him, matching his smile, and thought a moment. Not letting Lucifer know what he had in mind, he went to the adjacent clothing room. Amused he realized that Lucifer seemed to have quite a similar, if not the same taste like him concerning clothes and style of furniture. He certainly enjoyed the exquisite things in life. Shamelessly going through the shelves he found Lucifer's collection of flies and ties and picked a smooth, dark red tie. If Lucifer really thought of himself as the Devil, why not give him some red decoration to fit the image? Stepping back into the bedroom, a wicked smile on his lips, he stepped right in front of Lucifer and looked down at him.

Curiously Lucifer observed him looking for whatever he wanted and tilted his head up as Christian stopped before him. "Found something else?" he asked, enjoying how Christian radiated a sense of domination standing above him.

"Yes. Something to make it more interesting." He raised the tie for him to see and leaned in towards him, swiftly tying the accessoire around Lucifer's head and covering his eyes. "Stay." he hummed against his left ear and let him hear and feel a long, hot exhale. Receiving a satisfying, short growl, he turned back towards the drawers of the dresser. He spotted various toys like the ones Lucifer had used on him, but decided he was going for a rather basic approach. After all, he was new to the man-on-man action and he wanted to explore this new playground slowly. Baby steps. Checking the third drawer again, he found just the right item; A red leather crop. One end with being a devilish trident leather pad, the other equipped with soft, black feathers.

Doing what was told to him and staying put, Lucifer listened to Christian's movements. Hearing him closing the drawer, he then felt his body heat in front of him. Something small, smooth and hard brushed against his chest, ran up his throat and paused beneath his chin, making him tilt up his head towards Christian. "Mmmm… what's that?"

"You'll find out in a bit." Christian replied shortly in a melodic singsong and removed the crop from his chin. "Lay down, arms up. Be a good Devil and keep still." He received a joyful grin at his order and watched Lucifer scoop back on the bed and splaying himself in his delicious muscle-glory in the middle of the king size bed. Climbing up and on top of Lucifer, he straddled his hip, grinding back and forth and letting their cock's rub each other.

"Mmmm…. are you sure you never did this before?" Lucifer moaned, buckling his hips to get harder friction. Arms stretched out slightly angled up to his sides, he felt the weight from Christian shifting and a second later he heard the rustling of the chains. The last time they had been on him was after he had a small Devil-tantrum a few months ago in which he wrecked the bar of his club, much to Maze's disliking. Which was why she had snuck in at night to stealthily lock him up, leaving behind a note that merely stated _Fuck you, Lucifer. Next time you clean up your own shit._ Now however was certainly a much nicer occasion to feel the cold metal wrap around his wrists and snap close. They were heavy, thick and tight, a feeling he admittedly enjoyed quite a lot.

Looking to the side poles of the bed, Christian saw no fastening possibility like the ones in his personal playroom, but then saw a special inlet in the stone wall above the headboard. _Interesting…_ He fastened the chain without much effort and tested it with a firm pull. As expected, it didn't move an inch. Setting back on Lucifer's thighs he took a moment to simply enjoy the view. Having this tall, handsome man chained and blindfolded beneath him was a bigger turn on than he had expected. The power he held above him, even if pretended, was thrilling and he already relished in the way Lucifer shifted slightly beneath him, a minor tell giving away how excited the so called Devil was. Christian hummed subconsciously in approval. The hard shaped planes and valleys of Lucifer's sculpted muscles were certainly delightful to look at, but now he was excited to see the twitch under his attention.

Taking the crop's feathery side he let it touch against Lucifer's wrist, eliciting a surprised short gasp from him and with it causing a small contraction of his abs. Moving the feathers off his skin, he chose another location to test next, not letting him feel the trail of the touch, but rather exciting them both with each now spontaneous reaction as he brushed the soft feathers against Lucifer's neck, the side of his chest and on his navel, just above both their throbbing erections. "Like that?"

Twitching and gasping, Lucifer nodded, every touch tickling intensified through his temporary blindness, and causing a rush send out from his nerves. "Yes…" he breathed and let out groan when he felt the tickling soft brush going up and down on his cock.

Christian smiled, the reaction beneath him utterly beautiful. The way Lucifer's chest was expanding, thrilling him beyond belief. Dipping forward, unable to resist, he pressed his tongue against Lucifer's left nipple before sucking and feeling it harden in an instant.

"F-fuck… nghh…!" The tease was wonderful. "You've got quite the talented tongue as well..." he mouthed lowly, licking his lips. He lifted his head, trying to get closer to where he figured Christian's head was, but after just a few inches, he couldn't get any further, the restrains holding him stretched out. "Come here… Kiss me…"

"You're not particularly in the position to give commands right now, I'm afraid. But continue to be a good Devil and you get what you want." Christian purred back, knowing his grin was audible in his tone. He gave his attention to the other nipple for a brief moment, flicking over it and lightly biting the sensitive nub, feeling the excited throb of Lucifer's cock against his own in response. Leaning back up, satisfied with the first stage of teasing he had put Lucifer through, he picked up the crop again. He could see Lucifer waited, curious for what he would do next, his cheeks flushed and lips parted as he gasped for air in rut.

Lucifer felt his inner control starting to slip again. The teasing plus the time he was kept in a limbo were driving him mad with lust and he was glad Christian had blindfolded him, because he could feel the hellfire returning in his eyes. "Just as a warning…" he breathed heavily, "You're treading dangerous waters right now…"

Amused but also intrigued, Christian lingered with the crop in the air. "Was that a threat of some sorts, Mr. Morningstar?" he purred. Somehow the prospect of pushing Lucifer _too far,_ whatever that meant, and discover what would be done to him, was causing his heart to beat up his throat. His eyes flickered shortly towards the shackles and back to the flushed face beneath him.

"Not a threat. A promise." Lucifer went on, his voice trembling with desire and his lips twitching in a dark, knowing smirk. "I _will _have that nice piece of ass of yours… And if you push me too far, you won't have a say in it at all… Then I cannot guarantee on going gentle..."

It was ironic. Christian knew that smirk. It was _his_ smirk. He had it with every wicked, sexual desire popping into his head, when he made innuendos or compliments that held a secret meaning only him and sometimes his companion knew. And now Lucifer had this smirk on his sinful lips and he wasn't even holding back on telling Christian his desire to have his way with him - with Christian being the one to take dick up his ass. That thought made his throat tighten. He had no idea how it would feel like. In the time he had been a sub he had made few experiences with buttplugs and dildos but that was about it. He figured the toys were not the slightest bit a comparison to Lucifer's _real _equipment. Biting his lip, trying to contain his own excitement, he moved the crop over Lucifer's chest, just hovering above. He wanted to find out what would happen once the leash on Lucifer snapped. He was eager to see and feel him come undone like a beast. With a quick flick of his wrist, he let the leathery pad of the crop whip down, giving Lucifer's hardened right nipple a sharp slap.

The sudden jolt shooting through Lucifer, just enough to be slightly painful, caused a dizzying mix of arousal and primal, sexual greed inside him. Not remembering to focus on his physical strength, he pulled at his restraints with a deep, rumbling groan that at its end transitioned into a wild growl. The heavy chain rustled in its fastening in the wall and at the sound of cracking stone, Lucifer froze, realizing what he had done in his wild rut without even able to see it. his breathing laboured, he tried to control himself. "Look what you made me do…" he muttered lowly, his tone sexually scolding. "Careful, Christian…"

Christian gasped, his eyes wide in awe and shock as he stared at the conjunction to the stone wall. The stone actually cracked and the fastening was halfway ripped out. But it didn't match the simple, seemingly gentle pull he had seen Lucifer make. _How did he do that?_ At the same time his body felt as it was showered with an aphrodisiac agent, making his mouth water and his cock bounce, voicing its approval. The little power display was already more than what he had expected to happen, and Lucifer hadn't even fully snapped yet.

He leaned forward, slowly, holding his weight with one palm pressed into the sheets next to Lucifer's torso. Dipping down, he lapped out, running the tip of his tongue over the broad chest, sucking and biting on the niplpe again before continuing on upwards to Lucifer's throat. He felt Lucifer arch up against him in waves, seeking friction and a harder touch which at last Christian gave him as he ground down against him, his teeth grazing over the side of his neck. Lucifer's reaction once more made him harden with a rush, as the chained beauty beneath him bared his teeth with a hiss and groan. "You've been such a good Devil…" he breathed, hovering his open mouth against Lucifer's ear. "So fucking hot…"

"Take them off." Lucifer suddenly growled, his voice dangerously calm. "Take them off now or I'll tear them apart." He panted and huffed through his nose, Christian's voice and hot breath against his ear clawing at his control leash.

"Fuck…" Christian mouthed, quickly suckling in Lucifer's lobe and let it snap back with a moan. Raising up again, he took in the sight, not even wasting a thought on opening the shackles, not that he even remembered ever seeing a key for them anyways. Instead he was fascinated with Lucifer's primal hunger, one he knew of himself all too well. But it was a completely new thing to see another man lay off his shackles - so to speak - of mannerisms and gentleness, to see him in a rage of pure lust. His blood pounded in his ears as he breathed just loud enough for them both, "Show me."

He heard it, but for a brief moment Lucifer froze, not sure if his senses had betrayed him. Gripping the chains of his restraints, he paused, listening for Christian's breathing and any indicator to what he wanted. Then he felt Christian's fingers dig into his chest.

"Do it." Christian mouthed, confirming his wish, his dark blue eyes having turned an almost black. And suddenly everything happened in a blur.

Lucifer gave the chain a small tug, breaking it from the fastening in the stone wall. With a second yank of his wrists, he caused the shackles to not bend but crack apart and the thick chain rustled down, off over his hip and down the side of bed. He roared, somewhere in his subconsciousness hoping that the blindfold wouldn't incinerate from his hellfire eyes that laid hidden underneath. He reached out and around Christian's waist, one hand gripping his ass, the other upwards to roughly fist into the curly dark strands of Christian's thick hair, before he swung their bodies around. "You asked for it," Lucifer growled as he attacked Christian's mouth, greedily kissing him. He heard a whimpering from Christian followed by a lewd moan and he felt the pulse of arousal in each cell of his body reacting to it. Yanking back Christian's head, he continued his assault on the exposed neck, biting and sucking, making sure to leave marks on the tender skin, all the while grinding his hips in a dry hump-way. "Mmmm… Tell me, Christian. You want my cock up that lovely ass of yours?"

"Oh fuck, yesss…" Christian hissed, feeling that each sharp suck and bite on his body caused an excited throb in his cock and he could have sworn he felt Lucifer's cock throb in sync with his own. Reaching his arms around Lucifer's broad shoulders, he dug his fingers into the muscular flesh, feeling it shift and contract with each of his movements and eventually felt the torn edges of marred skin. For a second he hesitated, but then continued with his sensual praise of the horrific scars.

Shuddering from Christian's touch, Lucifer launched back up to tease Christian's ear. "Take the tie and and blindfold yourself." he breathed, his tongue flicking over the warm lobe.

"What? Why?" Christian groaned half between carnal need and frustration.

"Because I say so." he growled back with a grunt. Squeezing his eyes behind the blindfold shut, he sighed. "Because it's better that way… It's safer for you… Do it."

The sudden change of conversation was odd and took him somewhat out of the erotic bubble, filling him with questions instead of burning desire. Reluctantly he pushed the tie from Lucifer's head, spotting how he was forcefully squeezing his eyes. He wanted to ask, wanted to know what was going on with him. Did it have something to do with his scars? Why wouldn't he let him see his eyes now, when he had already seen them earlier? And why did he think it would be safer for him if he'd cover his eyes? He considered if he had any real disadvantage because of it, but since he still had all his other senses, he figured it would just be hightening his experience. "Alright…" he whispered, slipping the soft fabric around his head and tying it tightly. Making sure the tie covered his eyes and he couldn't see a thing anymore, he reached for Lucifer's face and ran his thumb over his bottom lips. "Okay…" he softly murmured, "I've put it on."

Slowly, Lucifer opened his eyes, the heat in them so intense, he wondered if Christian might be able to feel it or perhaps even hear the crackling as if he'd lit the fireplace. He watched Christian breathe open mouthed, the dark red fabric of his tie delicately covering his upper half face, leaving only his nose and flushed lips to admire. "Don't worry. I'll be guiding you along." Lucifer quietly spoke, kissing against Christian's thumb. "Remember what I told you? Everything I give you tonight will please you. That was a promise. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Licking his lips, Christian nodded. He was surprised to hear Lucifer suddenly so thoughtful and clear-cut, although his tone still sounded heavy from sexual desire. Gently curling his hand at Lucifer's cheek, he urged him to lean in. "Kiss me."

That blunt request caused him to let out a quiet laugh as he enjoyed the replaced situation, only that he felt like he was now granted his own request from earlier. Letting him pull his face closer, he crashed his lips down on Christian's, delving his tongue inside and this time was welcomed with Christian passionately responding. Moaning and tasting him, he eventually pulled away and slowly brushed down his body. Leaving out Christian's chest, he kissed his abdomen and slipped his arms beneath his legs. "You know the part that comes next already. Just relax and enjoy." he murmured and easily pulled up Christian's hips, making him curl and have his ass in perfect height for Lucifer to reach.

Lunging out with his tongue, he began to prepare Christian, lapping, thrusting and lubing him skillfully. Within just a few minutes he had Christian a moaning and very ready mess, with Christian fortunately relaxing very quickly under his touch. He knew thought that Christian would still be wonderfully tight, as a virgin ass always was.

Tilting his head down he watched Lucifer practically devouring his ass without seeming to need to break away for air. He gasped at Lucifer's determined tongue-thrusts and found his body highly approving. The shift of dominance between them and the absolution thereof happening within a split second, were both overwhelming him with a desire he hadn't felt before. While he felt his body relaxing under Lucifer's wicked tongue, his cock and balls felt like the complete opposite, hardening and throbbing as he was pushed closer to another release he didn't even fathom he could do again just yet. "Oh God, yesss…" he moaned, reached for his cock and began to give it hard, fast paced jerks.

With a last lick, Lucifer leaned up whilst keeping Christian's legs angled over his arms, bending him. "Hands off." he murmured, taking a hold of Christian's wrist and pulling it off. "Don't touch yourself. There's no need for it and it would just ruin the experience as a whole." After a short, reluctant nod from Christian, he let go of his wrist. Positioning his sex against the tight muscle, he slowly pushed until his sensitive glans was inside. Christian's reaction was one of the hottest he'd ever seen; His cheeks were flushed, his jaw dropped in a silent cry of pleasure before a high pitched moan flew past his lips. Christian's head rolled back and his fingers gripped onto his bulging biceps next to him, making it unmistakably clear he was relishing in the sensation of being spread and slowly filled.

He closely watched for Christian's following reactions, but as this wasn't the first time he took the innocence of a virgin ass, he knew what pace to go by to not cause any pain. Each move of his hips was deliberate and calculated with just the right pressure to reach just the right depth. With every careful grind he felt Christian open up further for him, relaxing and welcoming him in to become one. "Fuck, Christian. You feel bloody amazing." Lucifer groaned and gave a last slow thrust, burying all of his length inside him.

Christian's fingers dug harder into Lucifer's arms, the darkness he was surrounded from, making the whole experience tenfold as intense. He had expected for it to hurt at least a little bit, but somehow Lucifer seemed to be so talented it was all just one wave of pleasure after another rocking through him, first gently, as if each slow grind was a soft splash, then faster and harder, building greater waves that hit him deeper and in places he didn't knew could have that effect on him. "Holy shit! W-what are you d-doing?" he groaned, reaching up his left hand to clasp onto Lucifer's neck, pulling his face down to have his forehead rest against his own. "That… right… right there…"

Sharing their heated breaths, Lucifer licked and sucked at Christian's bottom lip, letting it snap back once it was thoroughly swollen. "There?" he asked with a light smirk, angled his hips a particular way and penetrated him hard. Christian reacted with a desperate groan. "That's your magic spot I'm grinding for sparkles." He ground into him in a steady pace, deep, but not too fast. Dipping his head into the crook of his neck, he kissed and nibbled on his skin, his hips buckling. "You're really good at taking cock," he praised him, watching him writhing and tremble in erotic spasms. "Tell me Christian… Do you like to fuck hard?" he breathed lowly, his voice thick with lust. He didn't really have to ask. He knew the answer already.

The pressure inside him, that Lucifer kept building with each thrust, was dizzying and brought him so fast towards his release only his precious Ana could. His mind wandered to her, hearing Lucifer's question mix with the images of how he would dominate her in the Red Room, tease and punish her, edging her on until he'd finally fuck her and give them both the mind-blowing release they desired. "Yes…" he panted out in a whimper, a small, devious smirk twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Then I'll step it up a notch," Lucifer mouthed against him, enthralled from what pleasure Christian offered to him, with him being wonderfully tight and taking him like the fucking, hot dom lover he was. Leaning back up, he grasped Christian's legs and kept them spread and angled. Starting to increase his pace, he ground into him harder, faster, until he pounded him, growling and groaning. Christian responded with delicious cries, reaching out to claw at whatever he could, one hand desperately clasping the sheets, while the other gripped behind him onto the headboard.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Christian groaned, followed by a wave of obscenities, urging Lucifer to go harder. Feeling each hard slap against him sent shuddering jolts into his balls and build more and more pressure deep inside him. He was close, the excellent penetration sending his body and mind reeling in a rollercoaster, thrusting and grinding him closer to the summit with high speed. Letting go of the headboard, he tightly gripped his cock, stroking himself hard and fast, the rush drawing up in his balls to the point of being painful. "Nngh, I'm so close… fuck!"

"I said, hands off." Lucifer hissed spotting Christian jerking his cock again. "You naughty little boy…" he continued to scold in a more teasing manner and released Christian's legs. Swiftly he took a hold of both of his wrists, pinning them above his head as he continued to plow into him more aggressively. "Think you can hold it back, hm? Be honest."

It was frustrating to not jerk himself to his release with Lucifer fucking him this good and he hissed in return in disapproval as his arms were pinned. The added force behind Lucifer's thrusts caused a befogging ringing in his head and he was sure that if he wouldn't be wearing a blindfold, he would notice he started to lose his vision. Grunting he ground his teeth, fighting against Lucifer's iron hold to touch himself, but its was in vein. How on earth was it that he couldn't even move an inch? Feeling the pressure in his cock rising, he bit his lip and shook his head. _Holy shit, no. Not a freaking minute longer._ "N-no… I- I can't-"

Lucifer's reaction was as quick as it was forceful. He stopped his thrusts, pushed Christian's wrists above each other and kept him pinned with one hand. His other reached down to take a firm grip around the base of Christian's cock, squeezing hard. Using just the right amount of strength, he watched Christian cry out in sudden pain and frustration, feeling the pulsing cock quivering from the unnatural intrusion on its way to relief. He knew this action was maddening for Christian, merciless, cruel even, but it was a means to an end, a greater end than just another orgasm. He had been with countless of people like him, those that shared his sexual preferences of a dom/sub relationship, and he could tell Christian was a wolf who knew the benefits of orgasm denial. Watching, he waited, not moving and giving Christian any frictional sensation, while keeping his fingers wrapped around the stiff, hot shaft.

The pain was unexpected, but mostly it was stinging, blinding and nauseating. The delicious pressure that had built inside his groin was literally choked and suffocated, tamed back to an agonizing low throbbing. "Fuck! Shit!" He groaned and panted, his blood pounding in his ears as the ringing in his head slowly eased down. He hadn't been able cum and he felt in a thrilling limbo of pleasure and pain. He had reached the peak of the ladder, but just as he was about to touch the clouds, he was tossed down, landing hard. The pleasure of the climb however still lingering in his limbs, making him tremble with unfulfilled desire.

"You alright?" Lucifer asked tentatively, observing closely how Christian came down from his almost-orgasm high.

"Yeah…" he breathed, his voice hoarse, swallowing thickly. "I haven't had that done to me in a really long time." Then his tone became darker, lanced with anger and lust, a dangerous mixture. "God, I want to spank and fuck you so hard for this, you wouldn't be able to sit properly for the next week." he hissed, gritting his teeth.

Lucifer laughed shortly at Christian's assertive- and bossiness, but didn't move. "Oh, dear Christian, you've got _so_ many things wrong. First of all, _God_ isn't with you right now. Instead you've got the _Devil's cock _buried to the hilt inside your ass. Or have you forgotten this not so tiny detail?" He raised his voice a bit mockingly as he gives him a sharp, single thrust, relishing in Christian tossing his head to the side, the muscles in his arms, chest and stomach tensing in delicious enjoyment. "Mmm… Now you remember. Then there's the fact I still have your beautiful cock in my grip. And lastly, you still think you can _really_ punish the Devil. Boy, you have no idea what you're saying." His voice became laboured, dark and filled with promises as he began to move again in a slow, hard rhythm. "Take what I offer you, Christian." he grunted, emphasize each word with another powerful blow.

Christian's jaw dropped in a guttural groan and he felt his anger momentarily thrust into the abyss of his own body's desires. In the fog of his scattered mind, an old fragment emerged and he swallowed thickly, his voice coming out quiet, timid even. "Yes, Sir." he breathed and frowned under the tie. Where did that come from? He felt a strange wariness mix into his lustful delirium, no, a yearning.

Abruptly Lucifer came to another stop, slightly panting. Raising his brows, he stared down at him, processing what Christian had just said. "Don't," he murmured in a hushed voice, letting go of Christian's erection and instead cupping his cheek, his thumb caressing over the swollen lips. "You're not my sub and I'm not your dom. That's not what this is. I want you to freely enjoy yourself."

"Okay… I want to see you," Christian breathed against the thumb and tilted his head, trying to rub the tie against his shoulder to brush it off.

Gently stopping Christian's head, he frowned. "That's not possible. Not right now," Lucifer mouthed, his tone stern, but not sharp. He continued to stare at Christian, worrying that the sensual moment they shared was falling apart. He could see Christian thinking without seeing his full expression, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths, his head slightly twitching as he seemed to contemplate on something.

"Then let me touch you," Christian finally continued in a whisper full of need. "Please."

Now it was Lucifer's turn to think. He needed to make sure his devilish side wasn't revealed, but with the carnal lust Christian woke inside him, he couldn't control himself enough to bother about his hellfire eyes. His body was functioning through his cock right now, his mind in an ecstatic, aroused buzz. Licking his lips, he leaned over Christian, his face hovering above so that their noses were touching. "Don't take off the tie. And don't touch yourself." When he heard Christian's quiet _okay_, he released his wrists and combed his fingers into Christian's rich copper hair.

Finally able to move his arms again, Christian hungrily reached out to wrap his arms around Lucifer's torso, fingers digging into the muscular, broad back. What was it about touching Lucifer that was so thrilling, so different? He really was addictive. His skin was as smooth and beautiful as marble, perfect aside from the big scars. Even without being able to look into his mesmerizing brown eyes, he felt allured and captivated by him. And to top it all off, he didn't mind it one bit. His fingers curled further into the hot skin when he felt Lucifer move again, in and out, in swift, brute thrusts. He moaned, loudly, when that magic spot inside him sent a new rush into his loins, his cock stirring with need for friction. "Lucifer…" he whimpered, his calves holding him close during the skillful blows. "L-Lucifer… ngh… oh God…"

It wasn't that much of a bother to hear Christian's moans involve his Father's name, content with the idea he was seen as an almighty bringer of carnal pleasure. Leaning into Christian's neck, he kissed and bit the warm skin, tasting the saltiness of sweat as he increased the speed of his thrusts. "Oh you like that, don't you? Fast, hard and deep?" he panted against his ear. Confirmed by Christian's vehement cries, he growled, spurred on, and with lightning speed, he pulled away from him, flipping him over. Grinning at Christian's surprised gasp, he moved his legs in between Christian's while holding his weight on his forearms. His frame pressing down, he kissed along Christian's strong neck. With one sharp buckle of his hips, he was sheathed back inside him, feeling himself buried impossibly deep. "Fuck… Your ass is so nice and tight, Christian…" he groaned in between kisses.

Lucifer's speed was inhuman and without being able to see, Christian found himself slightly disoriented for a brief moment when he was flipped on his stomach. His cock imprisoned against the mattress, he was once again in a limbo of sensations, the maddening pressure that rose in his balls and cock, the deep penetration that touched parts inside of him, he was sure not even a toy had ever reached and Lucifer's lips praising his skin with affection and hunger, not to mention his words that he was sure would be able to make him explode if Lucifer just wanted it to happen. Seeking to touch him again somehow, he tilted his head, offering Lucifer better access to his neck while reaching into the dark, messy hair of him, gripping and tugging in carnal fever. He trembled and yelped out when he felt a sharp bite, but the pain was superficial, merely adding to the stimulus as a whole while he was fucked through the bed.

The familiar feel of his balls drawing up alarmed him of his approaching release, quickly and with almost frightening force. Was that because of the denial before or because of the new sensations Lucifer put him through with his impressive cock? He figured the divine combination of both. "Lucifer… I- I'm… close…" He couldn't talk more, his brain unable to form the words into a longer, coherent sentence, with his body and mind quivering in the joy he experienced and in anticipation of finally cumming.

Soothing his bites with his tongue in tantalizing strokes, he travelled it along Christian's ear, his fast thrusts causing their bodies to rock on the satin sheets in waves. "Good…" he breathed, feeling his own release inching closer. Christian felt beyond magnificent and he thoroughly enjoyed his trained body, able to take and endure his divine pounding like a champ. Again he pulled out and away from him, leaving Christian with a longing whine. He sat back on his knees and quickly flipped him around on his back again. Grabbing his thighs he slammed back into him, watching Christian's deep red cock bounce. Christian's hands gripped onto the sheets, his back arching in a sinfully sexy curve, and Lucifer could tell he was at the brink, dangling at a thin thread, whimpering and begging for that final push. "Don't touch yourself." he reminded him in a soft moan, "Cum like this… Cum for me, Christian." His breath laboured from the fast blows, Lucifer angled his hips a little further upwards, his glands pressing just right for them both.

The unfathomable mixture of Lucifer's smooth voice and the grind against his inner magical spot pushed him over the edge, letting him explode in a supernova of pleasure. In fever, he cried out Lucifer's name again and again, his left hand shooting upwards and passionately gripping for Lucifer's hair while his right gripped and cramped around the sheets. His hips buckled up as he shot his release in several bursts over his stomach, chest and up to his throat. He heard Lucifer cry out with him, groaning and worshipping his name as he thrust deep and came inside him. In a subconscious move his right hand uncramped and reached up, hastily pushing off the tie. He wanted to see him, devour him with his eyes and take in that sexy post-orgasm expression again. Panting, his pulse still thundering in his ears, he gazed up and stared into eyes like fiery rings of hell. He immediately froze in a daze, his body trembling in the sweet aftershock of his orgasm, and his lips parted as his brain tried to process what his eyes stared at.

Lucifer's eyes fixed on Christian's and he turned into a pillar of salt. "Damn it…" he uttered, unable to tear his gaze away, or even blink. He stayed completely still above him, his own delicious release just seconds over, his cock still pulsing inside Christian's tightness. It was like watching an accident happen, a massive catastrophe that was impossible to look away from while it was unfolding. "Why did you do have to do that…?" His voice was merely a whisper, a sad commentary on what he knew this most likely meant. He had screwed up. Big time. Gaping, he waited, his breath still erratic, not moving, too wary of shattering more than what he had already destroyed. "Christian…?" His lips barely moved as he uttered his name, probing if there was still a functional consciousness to talk to. "Please say something…"

Christian's ragged breathing changed, from deep and calming to flat and stressed. The red blazing irises still gazed back at him, imploring him, scraping away his protective shell and digging into his soul as if all his defences were butter. Did he see the shift of flames licking inside the mesmerizing fiery eyes, behind them, or was it somewhere deeper? He continued to stare, feeling beguiled and bewitched, pulled towards and appalled from them at the same time. He involuntarily shuddered and his mouth tried to utter something that his brain hadn't even yet begun to understand. "Y-you…" He swallowed. "You are…" _The Devil._ He couldn't say it, couldn't form the word or process it.

Keeping his voice calm and low, Lucifer nodded carefully. "Yes. I am." It wasn't enough conversation from Christian side to make it clear whether he was broken or not, if his precious human mind was scrambled eggs or just momentarily frozen and needed time to warm up again. He considered to ask him, to slightly probe more about his condition, but decided against it for now and wait a little bit longer.

His dark blue eyes flickered between Lucifer's eyes, processing, evaluating and trying to make sense of the thunderstorm of thoughts that threatened to knock him unconscious. At last, he blinked and was able to tear his eyes away from the consuming burning spheres. He looked at the delicately curved lips, the salt and pepper stubble, the strong throat where he could see Lucifer's pulsing carotid. His hand twitched, realizing it was still tightly gripping onto Lucifer's hair, feeling soft and fuzzy. He let go, carefully and somewhat reluctantly, running his fingertips down the side of Lucifer's neck and collarbone, over to his shoulder, all the while following his touch with his eyes.

The skin was smooth and utterly beautiful. "I- I don't understand… You… You look so… so normal, so…" He wanted to say _human_, but another word brushed past his lips as his fingers travelled over the broad, defined shoulder, "...perfect." His breath trembled as where his fingers, and when he suddenly felt the irregular, marred skin of the scars on Lucifer's back, Christian gasped and abruptly pulled away. His eyes locked back with the imploring, blazing red ones above him.

Lucifer gazed in an almost hypnotic stare. He was relieved when Christian looked away. It showed his mind wasn't completely melted to mush, at least not yet. It was a delicate situation and he knew he needed to treat him like a raw egg now. But Christian caught him off guard as he began to explore his body and frowned at his words. _Perfect? ...What?_ A chill rushed through him when Christian touched his scars and he tensed, staring back at him. _Is he scared?_ It was hard to tell.

"W-what are those from?" Christian whispered anxiously, trying to force down the sudden pressure of tears building up inside him.

It wasn't particularly a reaction that he had expected, but then again, humans never ceased to surprise him. "It's where I cut off my wings," he explained calmly, trying to assess if Christian's brain had managed to warm up again from its frozen state. "Christian... Are you okay?" Lucifer carefully pressed again, glancing over him scrutinizingly.

_Wings...? Cut off...? _Blinking, Christian had to focus hard on not continuously losing his train of thought when looking into Lucifer's eyes. "I… I'm…" He trailed off and closed his eyes, just then taking a moment to actually consider his own condition. His head hurt from the amount of realization and information that rumbled through him like a hurricane wreaking havoc. _The Devil… is real..._ He tried to push the pile of questions of the size of a mountain aside and instead focused on his body. He felt hot still, sweaty, spent and his heart thundered from a mix of emotions of both good and bad. His muscles felt sore and tense, and he realized they were still connected. Nervously glancing down between them, he swallowed.

Lucifer easily picked up his uneasiness and slowly pulled out of him, letting him fully lay flat, but staying in his hovering position above him, their bodies merely resting against each other from their hips down. "Better?" he quietly asked, feeling the heat in his eyes finally cool down again to their normal colour.

The withdrawal wasn't painful. It left him with an odd feeling of lack, but he was glad Lucifer didn't pull away from him completely. Ironically, feeling him, made him feel grounded in the moment. He had to process, to function, to talk, because of Lucifer being there and it helped. He nodded in response, but frowned at a thought. "You're… not really like one would expect you to be…"

Letting out a deep sigh, Lucifer quirked his brow, a small smile at the corner of his lips. "No horns and no hooves, although, as you've just noticed, I do have a Devil tail." His smile widened into a cheeky grin and a moment later Christian let out a hesitant laugh.

"Yeah… I've noticed." His thoughts were running wild though, despite the tension in his muscles starting to ease. "So… I made a deal with the Devil… Had sex with the Devil... Will you… take my soul or something? Will I go to hell for this?"

It was an understandable question. Oh, how often had he heard from culprits if he was going to take their soul? He shook his head in denigration. "No. That's not a thing, Christian. I don't take souls as some sort of payment," he explained calmly. "We made a deal and I tend to use manageable conditions. What I ask in return as a favour will never be too much to bear. And whether you will go to hell or not at the end of your days is all up to you. Did you do something bad? Do you feel guilty about something?"

He thought on Lucifer's words, images of his past coming up, feelings he had tried to lock away, issues that he was working on with his therapist and that he was confronted with due to Ana's loving and strong-minded character. "I know I'm complicated…" he murmured with a dry laugh. "Fifty shades of fucked up. But… I try to be better. I _want_ to be better. At least I'm working on it. So where does that lead me?"

A soft smile on his lips, Lucifer leaned down, his lips lightly pecking Christian's. "Honestly, I can't tell, but it sounds like you're on a good way to someday listen to the dead-boring heavenly choir of my siblings. Now, I told you before your revelation, religion is quite the turn off subject, don't you think? So enough of this..." he whispered, dipping his head into the crook of Christian's neck. "...I want to clean you up now." Balancing his weight on one arm he used his other to gently tilt Christian's head, licking the glistening, salty release from the throat.

Christian groaned at the feel of Lucifer's tongue running over his skin in sinful, tantalizing ways. Yes, he could see how Lucifer truly lived up to his name, teasing and pleasing in the best ways imaginable. The tempter. His lips parted in soft gasps, eyes closing in indulgence as he let the sweet treatment take place on him. "Mmm…" His mind relaxed from the whirlwind of information he received and his body softly trembled with joy. Lucifer's tongue was truly something else. _He _was something else.

Shifting down on the mattress, Lucifer continued to clean him from the bottom up, pressing the flat of his tongue against the lower stomach and tracing along Christian's abs. Provided from the body heat, the salty nectar was still warm as he made his way up to Christian's chest. Just as he reached the line of his chest, the border he had been shown earlier, he stopped. He glanced up at Christian and waited until Christian lifted his head to look back down at him. "I will continue now. Slowly." he whispered. "Try to stay relaxed. And keep breathing."

Christian nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. But the moment Lucifer brushed slightly upward with his tongue, his whole body stiffened and cramped up and he let out a pained sound. His eyes automatically squeezed shut, his fingers forcefully clutching the sheets.

Not taking his eyes off him, Lucifer immediately stopped. "What did I just say, Christian? Keep breathing." he calmly instructed him and waited, watching closely as Christian gasped. It seemed like he wasn't even aware that he had held his breath before. "Good. Focus on that. Not so much on the touch." He gave him a few more seconds and then slowly continued, running the flat of his tongue over the curve of his chests' right side. He heard Christian gasp and tense up a little again, but the spasms didn't stay for long and shortly after, he gradually relaxed. Careful to not push him too far too fast, he placed his lower body back down on him, his right hand caressing along his flank to give him another sensation to not worry about.

The image of the bastard that had caused the scars on his chest, popped up in his head, making him tease up every single time Lucifer continued, but it started to fade more quickly the more often he felt Lucifer's tongue. Every stroke over the small scars felt like Lucifer was actually scraping off something old, dark and poisonous. As if Lucifer was a cleansing acid that had just the right amount of bite to tear into the rusty layer on top and make it fall off, to reveal the shiny, clean surface underneath. His brows wrinkled together as he felt the warm tongue flick over his right nipple and his own body betrayed his busy mind, releasing a heated moan. Shocked, he opened his eyes and gazed down at Lucifer, only to register that his brown eyes had never even looked away from him in the first place.

No one had ever been allowed to touch him on his chest. Ever. It had always been a hard limit he had set, even during the time of his own submission to his old Mistress Elena, or Mrs. Robinson, as Ana had named her. He had even been strict on the topic towards his adoptive mother Grace. When he had been still a little boy and laid sick and feverish in bed, he wouldn't even allow her to put herbal lotions on him to help the healing. Only the prospect of having found a true partner in Ana made him consider to even really work on this issue, and now he was in the moment where he had the real Devil licking his cum off his chest. _Holy shit…_

He noticed he was still staring at Lucifer like a deer in headlights and Lucifer had stopped with his otherworldly treatment, gazing at him somewhat probingly. _He looks worried… Oh… he must be thinking my brain is stuck again... _"Go on…" he heard himself quietly utter. "Please." He focused again, trying to calm his breathing and relax his muscles. It was exhausting altogether, but he could tell this was a breakthrough progress. His therapist would be proud and making backflips.

Lucifer offered him an acknowledging smile, knowing very well how difficult it was to fight ones inner demons and against the trauma that had sliced into him. He shifted his attention to the left side of Christian's chest, cleaning the remains off him before licking in a deliberately languid and sensual stroke over the nipple. A smile tugged at his lips when Christian responded with another moan, his hips lightly buckling up into him. "Mmm… All done." he whispered, taking a deep breath and filling his nose with Christian's satisfying post-orgasm scent. "How do you feel?"

Christian let out a soft, content sigh, his eyelids heavy. "Clean… in various ways, I suppose." he murmured, pushing himself up on his forearms. Looking at Lucifer somewhat in awe, he licked his dried lips. "That was… almost like a confession."

"Unburdening… I see. Quite amusing, considering the fact you received that from me." Lucifer quipped and shifted his body up further. Back on face level with him, he leaned in, kissing him deeply and letting him taste his own arousal still lingering on his tongue. "You should let your girl do that with you when you get back. You know… learning by repetition."

"Yeah… I think she will enjoy that. Especially knowing how it will make me squirm." Christian mused as he laid back down. He closed his eyes and a small smirk slipped up on his lips when he realized just how exhausted he was. All of his muscles felt pleasantly sore and he felt sated in all the right places. "You've got me all spent, Devil… Really doesn't happen all too often..."

"I aim to please, handsome… Although it sounds like you're not having your revenge on me for my little devilish denial from earlier." he teased, grinning cheekily as he ground his cock against him, back to its full stiffness in seconds.

Groaning, Christian shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me… I said it twice before, but three times' a charm. You're weird, Lucifer. All horny again after fucking my brains out for the last couple hours. Give me a break. Besides…" His tone darkened along with his eyes, a mischievous sparkle in them. "You might still get your punishment once I got a few hours of sleep, so don't think your ass is safe."

Chuckling heartfully, Lucifer smirked. "Mr. Grey! I'm not sure whether to call you careless or brave, being so bossy towards the _Devil_…" His tone dropped on his name to a demonic growl, his irises crackling with hellfire. "Perhaps I should punish you with yet another round… not caring about your weakened stamina… There's still so many ways to make you cum..." Playfully switching into predator-mode, he loomed above Christian, knowing full well how his aura was now effecting his human guest.

Challenging the Devil? Who was he kidding? His domineering side had gotten the better of him and now Christian found himself trembling in a strange mix of arousal and intimidation. "I… I…" He swallowed, trying to tear his eyes away. "Fuck… Don't look at me like that. Gets me all hot and bothered again and I'm not sure I can even stay conscious for another round."

"If I get your consent, you don't have to be conscious..." He waited, the air between them feeling electric and tense. When he saw Christian's jaw drop in shock, he burst out laughing. "Just kidding! I prefer my sex partners awake while rutting in bed." he informed him, eyes dimming back to brown, and pushed himself off him to lay on his side next to him. "Alright then Mr. Grey… I admit you do look totally knackered, so I let you get some sleep."

Relieved, Christian relaxed and threw up the duvet over himself. "G'night, Morningstar…" he murmured softly. _Jesus Christ… When have I last been this fuckin' exhausted from sex?_ He smirked, closing his eyes. _Mmm… gotta take it up a notch with Ana I suppose… Gave her claw at my chest when I fuck her into oblivion… mmm…._

Lucifer watched amused as Christian seemed to quickly zone out. "Sleep tight, bubblebutt." He stayed propped up on his side, observing as Christian dozed off with a smile on his lips until eventually he rested down as well. It was the first time he had ever revealed his identity to someone, who hadn't gone completely bonkers and he was somewhat bedazzled still from Christian's reaction. Rolling onto his stomach, he closed his eyes, enjoying his own sated carnal hunger and the interesting human laying next to him.

* * *

Something pressed against Lucifer's side, making him wake from his slumber. Resting on his stomach still, one arm curled comfortably around his pillow, he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that the sun was up, drowning LA in a beautiful play of warm orange colours. The next thing he noticed, was how the lighting fell on the deliciously glistening and twitching muscles of the man laying next to him.

"No… nghh… no… don't…"

His smile dropped as Christian tossed his head from side to side with his face contorted in anguish, and he realized Christian was actually having a nightmare. Frowning he watched, taking in how Christian gripped the sheets he had pulled off himself through his movements.

"N-no… please..." Christian begged quietly, his eyes squeezing shut as he flinched, panting in fear. "No… don't… don't…" His voice had turned tearful and pained.

He couldn't watch him like that, trembling and flinching from a nightmare, covered in cold sweat. Reaching over him, he gently grasped his cheek. "Christian. Wake up… Hey… wake up. It's alright."

"No… nghh…. no don't... no… I said NO!" Startling awake with a shout, Christian sat upright, clutching his right hand to his chest. He rapidly blinked and tried to assess where he was. _Fuck… fuck…_ A nightmare. _The _nightmare. Trying to calm his breathing, he shortly closed his eyes, pushing aside the powerful images that had burned themselves into his soul, just like the marks in his skin.

"Hey… you okay?" Lucifer softly asked. When Christian looked back at him and nodded reluctantly, he went on cautiously. "Let me take a wild guess… That was having something to do with your scars and not wanting them to be touched." he assumed, nudging his chin at Christian's chest.

He reacted on autopilot, his behaviour forcefully practiced until he could do it in a split second. Shutting down. "I'm fine," he muttered sternly, not commenting and the barricade was up. He stood up and wordlessly headed into the bathroom.

It wasn't really difficult for Lucifer to see and understand, his profession luckily, or perhaps unfortunately, giving him the insight into these matters. He wondered though if he could give him perhaps at least a small bit of peace for his tormented soul. He heard the shower being turned on and followed him quietly. Seeing Christian facing the tiled shower wall, the spray of hot water cascading down on him, Lucifer stepping in behind him and took the shower gel from the side. Opening the cap deliberately loud enough for him to know he was standing behind him, he put some of the gel on Christian's back. Giving Christian a moment to relax, he stayed quiet and cleaned the tense muscles with patience until Christian turned to face him.

"What?" Christian asked sharply, his eyes hard, but troubled looking.

Oh, he knew that pain Christian shouldered all too well. The darkness that came from it, even though you didn't want it to be there. The hurt inside the very heart of the soul, nestled there like the plague. "Clean my back?" he asked softly, holding out the shower gel towards him.

Nodding, Christian took the gel from him and waited for him to turn around. Applying some of the fluid on his palm, he started to soap Lucifer's back from top to bottom. He was careful on the big, crescent-shaped scars, and mesmerized he remembered Lucifer's comment on them. "Did you really cut off your wings?" he murmured, running his fingertips through the jagged landscape of skin.

Tilting his head, but not turning, he took in a deep breath, nodding. The deliberately careful touch of him was as much reminding him of their origin as Christian was most likely remembering the origin of his own. "Yes. Well… my demon did it. I asked her to do it."

"Why did you do that to yourself?" he whispered again, his voice shaking. How could he hurt himself like this? He felt nauseous just thinking about cutting anything off of his own body, willingly or not. How much pain must it have been to cut off your own wings?

Lucifer sighed, trying not to recall the events of his wing-removal too vividly. "They were a constant reminder of the family that didn't want and accept me the way I am. When I came here a few years ago, I decided it was time to finally get rid of them." He lightly shrugged, a bitter, thin-lipped smile on his lips. "Sort of flipping the bird at my Dad, showing Him that I'm not going to be stuffed into a category and that I'm not His property just because He put a pair of wings on my back. He abandoned me, so I abandoned Him. Cutting the cord, you could say."

That ran unexpectedly deep. While he couldn't really follow the extent of what Lucifer was talking about family-wise, he could relate very well to the anger and emotional pain. "Do they still hurt?" he murmured in thought. His scars did occasionally. Sometimes when waking after the recurring nightmare or when he was showering a bit too warm, the small parts of skin felt burning and stinging. Lucifer's scars looked absolutely horrifying.

Turning back to him, he couldn't hold back the heaviness in his voice. "Sometimes. Yes. I'm only able to cut the superficial flesh and bones. But the nerves are still wired there and every now and then they react. It's like the body knows it lacks something that has been there before since my creation. Phantom pain, I suppose you could call it." He swallowed and shrugged, feeling the slight tingle in his back at the mention of it. "But I don't regret doing it. I'm free now. Free like a bird…" He paused, his expression softening with a light smile tugging at his lips. "Well, except for the wings part I guess."

It was good to see Christian relaxing a little as he seemed to have his tension from his nightmare visibly draining away while they talked, but Lucifer still felt that there was something that he could perhaps help with. Maybe even something that _only he_ could help with. "Who was the smoker?" he quietly asked, closing the small gap between them, careful not to crowd him, but let him feel the comfort of the protective bubble he provided. As he saw Christian's posture tense up again, he gently put his hands on Christian's hips, holding him with him.

Christian's heart immediately contracted with a sharp pinch at his question and his body became stressed once again. "How did you know?" he pressed, his voice cracking.

"I'm the Devil," he clarified. "But that's not the only name I go by. _King of Pain_ is another. I know everything about torture and the scars you have, look like old burns, very likely from cigarettes. So I took an educated guess." His eyes stayed calmly on him as he stayed quiet, waiting for him to take the reign and talk. When Christian stayed quiet, he probed a little further. "Was it your parents?"

"No." Christian uttered, his expression darkening with anger. "It was the damn trick who paid and fucked my mother so she could get her next shot while I was in the adjacent room, hiding under the table. Either that or he wasn't beating the shit out of her or enjoying to put out his cigarettes on me. For some reason, he just hated me for being there." He let out a bitter laugh, his jaw grinding in contempt. "Like I was the one responsible for making his life as miserable as it was..." He was shaking from pain and anger that ate at him since his childhood. He felt Lucifer's fingers in his flanks, carefully digging in and he was beyond thankful for it as it gave him literally a grip to stay composed and in the moment.

"Is he still alive?" Lucifer murmured, trying to calm his own rage that built up in an instant. The Devil could be calm about a lot of atrocious acts of humankind, but child abuse was not one of them.

Lucifer's question caught him somewhat off guard. "What? Why?"

His eyes flickered up with hellfire. "Because if he still is, I could pay him a visit and give him a taste of where he will be going once he _isn't_ alive anymore. That is if he's not turning onto a redemptive path." Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head, letting the warm brush of water hit his tensing neck. "Trust me… I can show him more than just my eyes. Although even those are often enough to make humans have nightmares for the rest of their life."

"Oh, I believe you…" Christian let out an incredulous laugh although Lucifer's offer also made his stomach turn. What would happen to someone the Devil ran into and _didn't _like and even feel angry about? "I… I only know that his first name was Jake. I dunno if he's still alive. Maybe he overdosed like my mother or died of some filthy disease. Or died of fucking cancer..."

"Understandable…" Just a first name was not much to follow on really, but that didn't stop his desire to give him something in addition to his favour. "Do you remember his face? Maybe from your dreams?" he asked, assuming that nightmare wasn't a one-time-occurrence but a traumatic, haunting nuisance.

"Can't forget it…" Christian uttered with a hissed and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, he reached for his used towel from the previous night and watched Lucifer warily as they both dried themselves off. "Why do you wanna know?"

Smirking, he tossed the towel aside and headed over into his dressing room. Picking out a fresh three piece suit, he started to get dressed and slipped into a pair of dress pants. "I'm working for the LAPD as a consultant and know the sketch artist lady. She's really good, if you can look past her being an utter chatterbox _and_ she also owes me a favour. I know, I know, favours upon favours. You're probably wondering how I can keep up with all of them, but I never forget about deals… so. I could arrange a meeting to make a photofit so that this Jake bloke could be searched for in their database. And then…" He put on a white shirt and turned towards him, seeing him lean against the doorframe in his naked glory. "Well… it's up to you what you do with the information. I could still pay him a visit, if you'd like."

He stared at Lucifer confused and astonished, his mind feeling stuck. "Erm… what? You- you work for the police?" Frowning he shook his head in wonder. What on earth made any sense about this man? _And I haven't even began thinking about this whole Devil stuff..._

Buttoning his shirt Lucifer glanced back at him with a quirked brow. "Is that's the most important thing to you of what I just said? I know it might seem a bit odd to hear that the Devil is working for the police, but, really, it's not that far fetched. I'm basically still punishing criminals, catching them, just… before they die and go to hell. It's quite satisfying I must say," he quipped with a cashire cat smirk.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked quietly, amazed once again about Lucifer's behavior.

"Of course." Lucifer casually shrugged and put on his socks. "It's really no problem."

"And… does that mean I owe you an additional favour?" Christian walked up to him, not minding he was the one naked now in front of Lucifer being handsomely dressed.

"No. No additional favour. It would be a freebie." Lucifer pointed out, slowly licking his lips as he slipped his arms around Christian's waist, pulling him flush against himself.

Letting out a laugh, he nodded. "Okay, Mr. Devil… I think some information would nice. I can still think on what to do with it afterwards." Reaching up, he combed his fingers into Lucifer's slightly damp hair and pulled him down into a kiss. "Thank you."

"Mmm… you're most welcome, Mr. Grey." He grinned, shifting his hands down to Christian's ass. "I might stick to _bubblebutt_ though…" Squeezing the firm globes, he elicited a gasp from Christian and snickered in his devilish teasing success.

"I'm still not gay…" Christian grumbled at him in jest, feeling his body and mind utterly confused. Lucifer really had some strange mojo going on about him. As soon as he'd be back with his Ana, he needed to thoroughly make sure he _really_ hadn't suddenly turned gay because of the Devil.

"_LUCIFEEER!? Lucifer, where the hell are you? Hello!?"_

His eyes widened, gazing at Christian in shock. "Bollocks!" In a whirlwind, he put on his footwear, calling out to the familiar woman who had just entered his penthouse. "E-erm… Yes… I'm almost ready... Just give me a minute, Detective! I'll be right there with you!" His heart hammered in surprise, shock and some strange, tingling sensation formed in his stomach at the ring of her voice.

"Detective?" Christian whisper-shouted at him, suddenly not feeling too happy being completely naked with all of his clothes laying discarded in Lucifer's living room.

"Yes, I totally forgot…" Lucifer murmured, picking a dark leather belt from his accessories drawer and slipping it into the loops of his pants. "The Detective had asked me to help her on a sting operation… Something about human trafficking, I believe."

Of course the Devil was serious about working for the police. The proof stood in the living room. A freaking detective. Clearing his throat for some attention, Christian pointed at himself up and down. "Lucifer, I'm naked. My clothes are in your living room..."

"I'm aware, bubblebutt," Lucifer cooed, grinned as if this was not an issue at all and reached for his cufflinks.

"_Lucifer, how much longer do you need?! If we don't make it in time, I'll make sure you get the blame talk from the Lieutenant, not me!"_

"Just a minute, Detective!" he called back in a sing-sang, putting on his shoes.

Aiming for Lucifer's drawers, Christian spotted one filled with various underwear neatly lined up. "Oh, so you _do _have underwear. Lucky me," he commented sarcastically and took out a pair of black silken boxer briefs. "I see the lady's got the Devil's balls firmly in her grip. Good to know…"

"Please don't remind me of it... She's already caused me blue balls countless times." Lucifer sighed, finishing his attire to perfection, aside from the still slightly damp hair. Fully dressed and ready to go, he headed into the living room, followed by Christian solely in his underwear.

Chloe wasn't sure what she had expected, but it somehow wasn't this. But then again, Lucifer had already undressed in front of her twice since she came to know him so there was that. But at the realisation that he had a male overnight guest, walking through his apartment more or less naked, sent a tornado of thoughts and emotions through her she was hardly able to contain and conceal. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she had to remind herself to close her jaw and stop ogling at the young man picking up clothes from the ground and the piano. "H- hello…" she stuttered quietly, "S-sorry for any interruptions-"

Christian walked as casual as he could. Being covered in boxer brief gave him the amount of self esteem and dignity he needed to be able to walk around in front of strangers like he didn't care. "Good morning, Detective." he greeted all business-like and with the hint of a cheeky smile as he put on his jeans and slipped into his shirt. "You didn't really interrupt. No worries."

_Stop. Staring. Decker!_ "O- okay…" Licking her lips, she quickly turned to check where Lucifer had gone to, spotting him behind the bar, filling up a silver flask. Crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him, she grumbled. "Lucifer! Get going!"

"Yes, yes! Don't rush the Devil! This is my best bourbon. Every drop costs a bloody fortune…" he muttered slightly stressed. "I have a feeling I'll need it today…" He tucked the flask securely in his inner pocket and stepped over to Christian. "So bubble-" Christian's glare was priceless. "-Mr. Grey. I trust you agree that I fulfilled my part of the deal." he purred, his eyes flickering to the little skin of Christian's chest being revealed from the top two buttons still open of his shirt.

Smirking knowingly, Christian nodded. "Indeed, Mr. Morningstar. Very _fulfilled_." Putting back on his footwear and jacket, he glanced between the Detective, who headed towards the private elevator, and him. "You go ahead, Devil. She's got your balls," he murmured quietly just for him to hear. "You can have the elevator all to yourselves. I'll take the next ride and have Taylor pick me up to head to the precinct."

"Cheeky human… Lucifer likes." he quipped with sparkling eyes and gave him a quick peck on his lips before rushing to his Detective. "Coming, Detective!"

The elevator doors closed and Christian stood alone in the Devil's penthouse, shaking his head in amusement. "What is it about elevators…"

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD. You made it. *hands a gold medal* Haha! I hope you had as much fun with the read as I had writing this! This has been a great side project I must say and who can withstand these two fucking hot men having a go? Anyhow, leave me your naughty thoughts and I'll see you in the next one! **


	2. Receiving

**A/N: To be frank, I had not thought I would write a second chapter on this fic, but I noticed that, when the muse hit me, it actually made a lot of sense. Now while the first chapter was all about Christian seeking help from the Devil, in this instalment it is the other way around. Beware, this chapter includes violence in form of punishment/ torture, both in pleasant and painful ways. It is all for the smut-plot though and it will have a happy ending.**

**This Chapter is set between Lucifer S02 E13 and E14, when Lucifer headed out of town after realizing his feelings for Chloe whilst knowing about her being created by his Father, thinking she has no choice but to be drawn towards him.****Enjoy the ride!**

**Recommended Songs:**

**Sing To Me - MISSIO **

* * *

Chapter 2: Receiving

It was Friday evening, all business was done for the day and finally he had time to take thorough care of his Ana. As soon as Taylor had brought her home from work, Christian had swept her off her feet and brought her to his playroom. She had been eager to try out things with him, surprising him often times with her spontaneity and dauntlessness, and other times, albeit rarely, with shyness and reluctance. More often than once, he had found himself ending up on his knees after she had teased and coaxed him with her challenging charm, and was worshipping her, not asking for anything in return but to watch her receive his prayers of lust and reverence.

Today Ana had happily indulged in being tied up on top of the bed, where he had skilfully pushed her to her release, but each time he had her by a thin thread, he brought her back down from her high with a sharp sting of the crop. And once she had a few moments to calm her aroused nerves, he would repeat the treatment, using his mouth, his fingers, a flogger, the crop or a vibrator. She received all the devices he possessed and that she enjoyed except for his cock. That was reserved for the grand finale. It was sweet torture, he was well aware, and it wasn't only hard to endure for her alone. His own arousal got painfully neglected when he was giving his full attention to her. But he loved the tormenting wait if it meant for an even greater climax, and so did she.

He had Ana writhing and begging, her body flushed and marked with faint red welts from his strikes with the crop. He was very controlled with the force, knowing that too much would ruin the fun for both of them in an instant and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he'd ever really hurt her and make her lose her trust in him. Dressed in his old pair of jeans he used only in this room and for this purpose, his Dom-Jeans or DJ's as he liked to think of them, he stood at the left side of the bed, watching Ana's marvellous and impeccable body twitch as he let the tails of the flogger gently run over her breasts and stomach. She loudly moaned, her skin glistening in the soft light of the room, showing what exhaustion she had went through for the last two hours. She was ready for him, _more_ than ripe and ready for the finale taking. "Oh, Ana… I'll fuck you so good and hard you won't know if your orgasm will lead to another one or if it's just gonna be one, never ending wave of ecstasy," Christian breathed, smiling as he spotted her gasp and turn her head towards him, despite her being blindfolded and unable to look at him. Yes, she was ready and eager to receive his pulsing hardness for both their salvation.

Just as he leaned down and gave her a teasing bite on her left nipple, a noise made him freeze, his eyes immediately widening. It wasn't a mere movement outside, no crack or rumble that could have been caused from a clumsy Taylor walking around for whatever reason. No. It wasn't just a noise. It was a _tune_. From his piano. "What the fuck?" he muttered, and leaned back up from Ana, who had also picked up on the sound and shifted nervously in her shackles.

"Christian?! There's someone in the penthouse!" she uttered anxiously, her voice heavy from heat and still out of breath from the relentless treatment Christian had put her through.

"It's gonna be fine. Lemme just check," he appeased her, gritting his teeth. "I'll be right back." Quickly dipping down he gave her a kiss before pulling away from the bed and heading to the door.

"W-what?! You're leaving me here like _this_, Christian?!" Ana whisper-shouted at him, her arms and legs pulling against her restraints. Of course it was in vein. The shackles were leather padded, but the fastenings themselves were stainless steel. Even Christian couldn't make them bend with full force.

"Ana. Behave," he spoke sternly, giving her a pointed look merely out of habit. "I'll be back shortly and I want to continue where we left off, meaning I want to see you right where you are now." Upon seeing her tilt her head and lick her lips, he knew she wasn't going to further argue, for one, because she wasn't in the position to do so and for another, because there wasn't really much she could do anyway. If there was an intruder and Taylor hadn't taken care of him already, he'd himself take care of the issue and protect Ana at all costs. There was no way he'd bring her out towards a source of danger.

"Fine," she grumbled lowly. "Just don't forget me in here while you have your hero-moment." A faint smile tugged at her lip, daring and scolding and defying him in all the ways he found irresistible.

"Oh, believe me, I won't. Now be quiet, Miss Steele. I know you don't like to be gagged," Christian purred back, his velvet voice laced with seduction and dominance. When he spotted her inhale sharply, her legs twisting and trying to close over her exposed sex, he knew he had hit an arousing nerve. "Good girl." With a sly smirk, he left the room, making sure to crouch-sneak along the top ridge of his open corridor above his big living room. The tune kept on playing, touching yet dark and heavy from pain or perhaps longing, he wasn't quite sure. He didn't know the tune, but the range of emotions behind the notes were very easy for him to decipher. Hidden in the shadows, he snuck along the handrail, until reaching the edge of the stairs. Just then he peaked around the edge and down to the living room.

Although he had dimmed the penthouse's lighting, it was enough to see the man sitting at his Fazioli, and the man was not a stranger. With a heavy sigh, his muscles relaxed from the tension, and a spark of anger rose in his bowels. "Lucifer?! What the fuck?!" he called down as he made his way into his living room.

Glimpsing over his right shoulder, Lucifer smirked, but not stopped his play, his fingers virtuously tapping the keys and freeing the melody his heart felt like expressing. He took in Christian's shape as he was softly lightened from the ceilings light-panels. "Hello there, handsome," he cooed, coming to a slow ending when Christian stopped next to him with a grim expression. "Very nice interior design. Classic combined with the modern, neat and very… you," he commented, turning towards him fully.

Christian's eyes narrowed a notch, his brows coming together in a deep, confused frown. "What are you doing here?" he muttered, not responding to his out of context commentary, and looked around towards the elevator. "How the hell did you even get in here?" The elevator needed a code Lucifer couldn't possibly know. _Or could he?_

Snickering, although his smile didn't reach his eyes, Lucifer laid his head to the right, looking at him challengingly. "Do you really wonder, Mr. Grey?" he asked, letting the surname roll over his lips with just the right amount of charm and promise to string a hidden chord within Christian.

Swallowing involuntarily, he felt Lucifer's voice vibrate into him like he had only ever felt with the Devil. The sheer easiness of how he was able to reach his primal core was almost frightening, if it wasn't so overpoweringly arousing. "No… I suppose not," he mumbled with a short scoff. Of course the Devil had found a way inside, which made him wonder on something else. "Where's Taylor?" His voice raised alarmed. _Oh God, please don't tell me you made him gay and fucked your way in here…_ "What did you do to him?"

"'_Do to him_?'" he played offended, stood up from the bench and straightened his suit jacket. "Bloody hell, that sounds like you think I merced him! Who do you think I am?!" When Christian continued to glare at him expectantly, he sighed with pursed lips. "He's down in the lobby, daydreaming on buying himself a piece of land in France for when he retires. He wants to restore an old farmhouse and keep a bunch of sheep."

"What?" Christian breathed completely stunned, but quickly pulled himself back to the main issue. "Nevermind. Forget it. Lucifer, why are you here?" he pressed on, feeling his impatience growing. After all, he had his sweet Miss Steele waiting for his return, and the prospect of both their final release was making him somewhat fidgety.

His brown eyes shimmered with intensity as he straightened himself up just a little more, feeling how his tall frame gave him an immediate, predatory boost over Christian. "I came to ask for my favour to be returned," he stated firmly, his tongue lightly running along the inside of his teeth as he took in Christian's bare chest and the way his washed-out jeans hung sinfully low on his hips.

Christian's eyes grew wide. "What? _Now_? You've gotta be kidding me. That's-" He shifted on his feet, hands pushing in his hips. Calming down for a more professional, flat voice, he continued, "That's impossible. I'm sorry, but you have to come back tomorrow. Then you can have whatever it is you want."

Lucifer's brows came up in surprise. He hadn't expected a turn down from his so far very trustworthy and delivering patron. "I beg your pardon?" Irritated he made a step closer, scanning his features. He could see Christian's breath quickening, his twitchy movements and shifts, his unresisting eyes. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, he licked his lips, his jaw flexing. "Lucifer. It's just a bad timing…" he gritted, giving him a pointed look.

"I don't _care_ about a bad timing, Christian…" Lucifer purred lowly, his own breath quickening. "I _want _my favour. _Now_." His eyes lowered, roaming over the other man's lips and down over his throat and chest. His hunger had been growing over the past weeks and his usual overnighters had hardly been satisfying to his personal needs. While he enjoyed to give pleasure, he did lately feel a certain lack of his own desires being fulfilled and that accumulated, showing in extreme mood swings. Closing the gap between them, he lifted his right hand, lightly brushing his index finger along Christian's jawline, his thumb pressing probingly against the delicate swung lips.

Gasping at his touch, the connection immediately causing his body to shiver, Christian held the gaze of his dark, seductive eyes, knowing he had nowhere to run and really escape the influence of the Devil. "S-so what's the favour then?" he stuttered weakly, feeling Lucifer's aura pressing against and wrapping around him, even though all that touched him was Lucifer's hand. "What do you want?"

Staring intently at the handsome man, he could hardly contain a growl building in the back of his throat. "You," he pressed with a strained voice, thick with longing. As Christian looked back at him surprised and speechless, he swiftly took a hold onto his jaw, leaned in and let his lips hover over Christian's, sharing heated breaths. "I want you. I need to feel your hands possessively dig into my flesh, your lips to map and praise my skin and your cock to make me feel alive."

His body tensed, his jeans becoming a prison for his hardening member at the desires proclaimed to him. "You want me to... to fuck you?" His brain circuit was busy unwinding dozens of questions at once, beginning from a simple '_Why this kind of favour?'_ over '_Why now and not tomorrow?' _all the way to '_Why do I sense something dark under that layer of carnal desire?'._ Licking his lips in thought, he trembled when Lucifer dipped past his face and leaned against his ear, the heaviness of Lucifer's masculine cologne pleasantly dizzying him just like during their first meeting.

"Yes, Christian," he mouthed his name, enjoying the heat that vibrating off of him in return. "I came all this way from L.A. to Seattle for you to take care of the Devil's needs. I know you've got a certain… skill set. You showed me parts of it last time and as of late… I found myself yearning for more." He hummed, his left hand rising and teasingly tracing along Christian's bare flank, causing the muscles to twitch in excitement.

Closing his eyes, Christian put together all the willpower he could muster to refrain from moaning and made a step backwards, away from Lucifer's touch and out of his all-consuming presence. "You want me to have you my way," he spoke quietly, more as a statement than a question. He looked back at him warily and thoughtfully for a long moment, beginning to grasp what the _real _reason for Lucifer's show up was. He rolled a thought back and forth, weighing his options. "Wait here," he eventually ordered, his gaze determined and filled with more strength than before. He had an idea, along with several wicked thoughts on what he wanted to do with Lucifer, but first he needed a permission.

His breathing hard and ragged, Lucifer watched as Christian turned away and climbed the stairs before disappearing in a corridor. He could hear a door open and close and for several minutes there was no sound or movement whatsoever. He wasn't sure what to expect, his mind continuously wanting for troubling thoughts to emerge, but he's had enough of them for the past few days. It was time to finally have some piece of mind, to calm the storm that raged inside him. He knew alcohol, drugs and his usual sexual encounters weren't able to help him. No. They _couldn't _help him. They didn't _know_ him. Couldn't handle the _real _him.

He should have known, that it was too good to be true that Chloe was really, _truly_ interested in him. Of course it had been a scam from his Father. Just another stab to the guts to make him feel worthless and bleed out his hopes and desires. Everything had shattered to pieces. She didn't really like him, let alone love him. It was preposterous and the realisation of that brutally suffocated him. No. She was _made_ to like him, to _act_ the way she did around him, all because of his Father, the Great, Almighty Puppeteer. Anyone thinking He was a kind God was absolutely mental. He wasn't kind. Not to his own son. He was vicious and absolutely ruthless.

The sound of a door pulled him out of the dark swamp of his thoughts and a moment later, Christian looked down at him from the top of the stairs. He could see his lips twitching in a small, yet tellingly excited way and he was intrigued to find out why that was.

"Come," Christian simply spoke, his tone firm once again. He watched him with growing excitement, but tried to keep his appearance under control as best as he could. When Lucifer had reached him, he guided him along through the corridor. Stopping at the first door on the right, he turned back towards Lucifer. "The rules start as soon as you enter this room." He needed to make sure. It was a delicate situation, he was aware, and using a written contract with the Devil right now seemed utterly redundant. He needed his word, to see his eyes when he'd promise to adhere to his set of rules.

Glancing at the door and back to him, Lucifer nodded and tilted his head inquiringly. Rules were an interesting concept. Of course, he had a very special connection to rules, and often times found himself _bending_ or _breaking_, rather than _following_ them. Some rules functioned more as guidelines, others guaranteed functionality, safety and justice. Overall however, rules helped to cope. They made situations less complex by regulating importance and redirecting responsibility. And that was exactly what he needed. To be rid of all of it. "What are the rules?"

Eying him closely, Christian tried to fathom what was going on in Lucifer's mind, but found his expression to be unreadable, a strange dark shade was all he could get a glimpse of. But it was enough for him to know something was wrong. Not particularly _wrong_ in the usual sense, but he could see the looming darkness, the dark cloud threatening ones soul that needed protection. The agreement and actions happening in his playroom provided a sanctuary for that threatened soul and he was happy to offer it to him after everything Lucifer had done for him. "You will address me as 'Sir'. Maybe, _maybe_, I will let you address me with my name later. You will do as I say and not defy me in any way. If at any moment I change my mind about something or want something specific from you, I will let you know. You're free to voice your arousal and pleasure through moaning and such. In fact I want you to not hold that back. I will find it pleasing to hear your genuine reactions. You will only find release, when I allow it. And you will not touch her," Christian listed up calm but firmly once again.

_Her?_ Lucifer blinked, just then understanding why the whole back and forth from Christian had happened, and why he had been nervous and reluctant. _Of course… Ana._ He had interrupted them in their personal playtime and now, ironically, had demanded carnal pleasures with him. Yet, here he was and he realized Christian had talked with her about this situation, obviously having gotten her agreement. Nodding slowly at him, he found himself intrigued by the prospect of letting go, of freeing himself of thoughts and feelings, unburdening his mind from judgements and the difficulty of making decisions.

"Alright," Lucifer responded quietly, holding Christian's intense stare. He could tell, Christian was literally on the threshold between dominance and freedom, the two sides of the coin of his life, the public and private, the open and the closed Christian Grey. Having two sides of a coin was something he could relate to very well and he appreciated the trust Christian put into him to not betray either side of him.

"Promise to not touch her. That's a hard limit," Christian urged, his look filled with hope and need. Despite him trusting Lucifer, of all people, he was a creature of habit, and though they were not agreeing over a written contract, he would still insist on a spoken promise, especially things concerning Ana.

"Of course. I promise," Lucifer confirmed honestly and watched as Christian opened the door and stepped into the room. Following him quietly, he was overwhelmed from the luxurious and sensual look he was suddenly surrounded from. Every piece of furniture fit into the overall classic, dark wood and equestrian style of the room. The only rather modern designs were the honeycomb-like brass grids all semi-folded against the ceiling, except for one which was lowered down, padded with a leathern cross pattern. Further in the back and against the wall, stood a big, red padded masterbed with tall bedposts and various metallic rings attached to them, reminding him of the fastening above his own bed in L.A., - repaired again by now. On top of the bed, laid the delicate shape of Ana, her arms and legs splayed out and chained to the metallic rings to each bedpost. She was naked, her eyes covered from a red, velvet-shimmering blindfold. She looked gorgeous.

Giving Lucifer a few seconds to take in the looks of the room, he stepped in front of him slowly, his body language radiating dominance and control. "Take off your jacket an your footwear. Put it next to you on the ground."

Looking back at Christian, he quietly nodded and followed his instructions. Barefoot he noticed the dark wooden floor was warm to the touch, and the overall room temperature felt comfortably warm as well. _Pleasant to be naked in_, he thought as he put his pieces of clothing neatly aside on the ground, all the while never taking his eyes off of Christian's dark blue ones. He had never been in the position of a submissive before. Not truly, since his aura omitted a form of dominance that was hard to resist. So for the most part he had been the top. He also knew this wasn't _really_ the agreement between a dom and sub, but for the time being, he wanted to indulge in the benefits, and it was of course even a win-win, since Christian would get his fun from this as well.

Turning away from Lucifer, Christian headed over to the bed. Ana's breathing had calmed down, but he knew her body was still highly aroused and it would just take him a few strokes with his fingers or a flick of his tongue to have her quaking on the edge to her orgasm once again. Letting his left hand fingertips lightly brush against her left ankle, he revelled in her sharp inhale and twitch of her body, and proceeded to run his digits tantalizingly over her sensitive skin, up her leg, over her stomach, left breast and finally to her lips. He lingered on her full lips a moment longer before he reached up and pushed the blindfold off her face, putting the soft velvet fabric aside.

Having given her back her sight, he let her spot and take in the sight of their guest standing at the entrance still, and leaned in to her wrists and ankles, one by one, releasing the shackles from the rings at the bedposts, but leaving the shackles themselves around her limbs. She quietly pulled her legs in, covering her sex, but aside from that, sat unabashed, watching Lucifer with curiosity. Looking back at Lucifer as well, Christian's lips twitched in a small smile. "Lucifer. Come here," he spoke calmly, motioning with a nod where to stand.

Lucifer's mind and body were in a silent battle. While his body was highly aroused and all of his senses took in the seductive atmosphere, his mind was fighting with recurring images of his Detective. Flashes of her face, the sound of her voice and the feel of her hands and lips weaseled their way into his consciousness and he had to physically force them away with a shake of his head. His breathing hard and uneven, he stepped towards Christian, stopping next to him, his head lowered.

Yes. Something was wrong. Very obviously. If it had been just anyone else, Christian wasn't sure he'd really cared, but he could tell the haunting demons that showed in the looks of Lucifer. He knew he was fragile, certainly not in general, but definitely right now. He was a shaky vase showing tons of cracks, threatening to cause for the precious object to shatter any moment. He had seen people collapse and break apart before, but he had no idea what to expect if that were to happen to the Devil himself. It was scary. With two small steps he closed the gap between them, his body inches from Lucifer's. He lingered calmly in his personal space while his eyes gazed at him intensively, trying to will him to look up. "Look at me," he ordered calm, but authoritatively as Lucifer didn't move.

He heard Christian's voice, muffled, but the assault of feelings rendered him motionless. The only movements were his involuntary tremors and twitches rushing through him every few seconds. He tried to break free from the figurative barbed wire that strangled his heart, but wasn't able to put up the strength.

"Lucifer. I said: look at me," Christian repeated sharply, reaching up and firmly grabbing his jaw, forcing him to look up. Licking his lips, he held Lucifer's troubled looking eyes. "I know that darkness, Lucifer. While I don't know the details, I can see that you're suffering. And I believe I know why you're here, why you came to me with your favour." At last, he could see a change in Lucifer's look, the shade of distance clearing with a flicker of hope. "Let me help you," he whispered, leaning in further and ghosting his lips over Lucifer's.

Shivering at the hot breath teasing his face and the strong fingers holding his jaw, he let out a desperate moan, leaning into the touch. With a last short dip of his head, he crushed his lips against Christian's glistening ones, hungrily licking into his mouth, groaning at the taste of him. Christian eagerly let him make the first step, let him come out of his cage at his own speed and giving him what he needed to let go of his reigns and hand them over to him. It was important to build that trust, to not rush it and only then would it be possible for Christian to fully please him, to have him be able to disconnect without worry and to simply exist in the moment.

Tasting him in return, Christian's hand brushed up into Lucifer's hair, changing the combed neatness into a wild, hot mess. Sucking and biting at his lip, he drew more moans and lower groans from the Devil, feeling his broad hands grip needily against his own bare flanks. "Yes… Yes, Lucifer. There you go. Let all the thoughts go," he breathed, fingers scraping over Lucifer's scalp. "Let me take over. Let me take the lead. I know what you need. Give me the control and I will take care of you. You _know _I will."

"Yes…" Lucifer mouthed in another shudder, his eyes hooded and fluttering weakly. He could feel the tension leaving him, feel as the worries were gently taken off of his shoulders, the security Christian provided, and the mutual understanding.

Gently he pulled Lucifer's face down, having his forehead rest against his own while he moved his hands to the front of Lucifer's shirt, slowly starting to unbutton it. "Good," he quietly praised him, taking in the sight of smooth, hard skin being revealed as he peeled off the expensive dress shirt and letting it fall to the floor. Tenderly, he brushed over the sculpted chest, the hard nipples and toned flanks, being rewarded with approving humms. Gracefully sinking down into a crouch, he let his lips place a trail of light kisses over Lucifer's stomach as his hands worked open the black slacks.

Observing Christian's movements, he let him do as he pleased, let him take off his slacks and guide him towards the open space in front of the bed. He stood nude and erect, watching Christian pick up the red velvet blindfold and return to him. His heart thundered and he threw the other man a worried look. "I want to see you…" he quietly protested, but didn't otherwise make a move.

"I know," Christian countered, wrapping the blindfold around Lucifer's head regardless and looped it tightly. "And you will. Eventually. First I want you to _feel _and _hear _me."

Put in the dark, Lucifer swallowed and waited. He could hear Christian move away again to his right side. He heard the sound of a cabinet door and then a metallic rustling that came closer, indicating Christian's return in front of him.

"Hold out your hands in front of you," Christian instructed, his voice darker than before and more husky from his own arousal.

He did as he was told, feeling Christian's hands put cold metal around his wrists, snapping it tight. A loud rattling rumbled above him and he immediately knew it was a chain, slung around the brassen, honeycomb-like structure at the ceiling. His wrists got lifted, there was another snap and more rattling, and suddenly his arms were swiftly pulled up high over his head.

"Do not pull at your restraints and don't ruin my interior," Christian explained, fastening the chain against one of the rings at the bedposts. "Understood?" He looked him up and down, the display of twitching muscles hypnotising as Lucifer adjusted to the position. It was one of his favourites; free-standing, hands bound, blindfolded, stretched out, accessible from all sides and angles. It elicited the most erotic reactions, with his subject of attention guessing his position, trying to gauge where Christian would be and what he'd do, and whether or not the next touch would sting, tickle, burn or soothe.

Swallowing, Lucifer nodded, feeling his arms being pulled up slightly further, stretching him out to the limit of comfort.

That was not a satisfying response and he figured he needed to give a little reminder. Stepping over to the rack on his left side, Christian picked the classical German leather crop, again, his favourite. Sharp, sturdy, smooth to the grip. Its sound connecting to skin caused a delicious high snap and its mid-sized pad was good to use on every body part. "Do you understand?" he pressed hard, slashing the crop against the back of Lucifer's right thigh, knowing how sensitive the skin was in general. The sound of the crop was as expected, loud and sharp. It would in general have been enough to send a pleasant surge straight into his cock, but now the sensation was tenfold as Lucifer's desperate grunt mixed with the sound of the crop.

The sudden slap mixed pain and pleasure into a heavy cocktail, numbing his brain and at the same time causing his hardness to bounce in excitement. Panting and whimpering at the lingering sting, Lucifer forced himself to collect his senses, remembering the rules he had agreed to. "Yes, Sir," he answered firmly, his head trying to turn towards where he heard Christian's voice come from.

"Good Devil," Christian purred approvingly, spotting how Ana threw him a curious look. He would need to take care of her first, he figured. She definitely deserved release and it would be just cruel now to deny her that, after she had been so good. But a few more minutes with Lucifer wouldn't hurt. Stalking around Lucifer's divine body, he let the crop gently brush along the strong thighs, up over the stomach and chest, and circling around him, running the pad over the top of his shoulders. He stopped, taking in the sight of the two, big, crescent scars. Probingly, he let the leather run over the marred skin.

Lucifer's body shivered heavily from the sensation and a sense of exposure and fear surged through him at the thought of the crop lashing down against his sensitive scars. "Please… don't…" he stuttered, his voice shaking along with his body again.

The response was strange. He had expected for Lucifer to enjoy the gentle caress from the firm material and not that he'd fear a lash against that area. Removing the crop from his skin, he stepped up behind him, his head dipping in to Lucifer's left ear, his chest almost touching his back. "I prefer to praise and sooth your scars, not cause them to burn with pain," Christian informed him with a hot breath, before his lips lowered to Lucifer's inviting neck. "Tell me. Is that a hard limit?" he asked, lightly licking along the smooth skin.

Lucifer moaned out loudly, the knowledge of Christian's body directly behind him and the feel of his lips and tongue tantalizing. But then he frowned beneath the blindfold, thinking on Christian's words. Was hitting his scars a hard limit? It would be painful, though that was not a reason to cross it out as a sensation to experience. He knew pain. Better than anyone else. He didn't _want_ to be in that particular pain. But the knowledge of there being the possibility of being punished like that for a wrong behaviour was thrilling, he had to admit to himself. He'd try his best to avoid the circumstance from happening, but at the same time, he wanted the playfield to be even: Fuck up, get punished. It's a world he had lived in for millennia, albeit at the other end of the crop. Still, if anything, _this_ was fair, because he was allowed to have a say on the limits. "No... Sir," he answered, letting his head tilt to the side to give Christian better access to his neck.

"Mmm… very well." He took a deep breath, drugging his brain with Lucifer's scent and pulled away, leaving him hanging, so to speak. Stepping around him, he returned to circling his sexual prey. He let him feel the touch of the crop again, brushing along his arms and hips and his firm, pulsing cock. Christian watched Lucifer's lips part, his breathing heavy in heat. He ran the crop up along his expanding chest and chin, making sure Lucifer wouldn't notice as he lowered down to his knees in front of him. He gave his cheek a distracting caress with the leather pad, fascinated as he saw the Devil revel in the touch and releasing a shuddering sigh. Secretly smiling, he opened his mouth, took in Lucifer's throbbing, rigid shaft as deep as he could, and sucked hard.

The darkness surrounding Lucifer was sparked with light flashing out from his cock, surging throughout his body, "Fuck! Nnggh!" He groaned and trembled, feeling Christian's warm, wet mouth tightening around him. "Oh fuck… yessss…" His head lowering in desperate surrender, he tried to buckle his hips, but already felt Christian pull away with a loud _pop_. "Nnggh… no… please, go one… Don't stop..."

_God, he's fucking hot… And really hard to resist._ Getting back up, Christian grabbed him by his jaw. "Mmm…. You liked that?" he purred and let out a light scoff. "And you already started begging. But you also wanted to impose your will on me. Well… You'll have to wait for more. I had planned on letting you watch… but now you'll only be allowed to listen."

Rasping, his body craving more of Christian's attention, Lucifer huffed and frowned. He felt Christian's hand withdraw from his face again and sighed at the loss of connection. Left with only being able to listen, he focused on his hearing, catching a shuffle of metal and sheets towards the direction of the masterbed.

Ana's eyes were blown wide with arousal. Mouth agape, she watched Christian, and although she had cooled down from her previous session with him before, seeing him with Lucifer, both men built to perfection, she found herself dripping in a rush of her own arousal. When Christian suddenly turned and stalked towards her, her insides quaked, the look in his dark eyes letting her know, it was her turn now and there was nowhere to run.

"Remember what I told you, Miss Steele?" Christian murmured in a low, seductive growl, aroused by the knowledge of Lucifer listening. Stopping in front of the bed, he pulled down the zipper of his jeans and let them drop to the ground. His lips twitched at her glance to his cock. "Yes. Exactly. Time to fuck you hard and give you your well deserved orgasm. Let's see how long we can make it last."

Intrigued, although slightly disappointed he wasn't allowed to watch, Lucifer listened closely, turned on by the other two's sounds. Ana gasped and let out the sweetest moan, rich and filled with need, before she was muffled from some kind of suction. _Fuck… Is he feeding her his cock? Maybe just his fingers?_ He heard Christian's breath hitch. The metal rustled again and he realized it must her shackles. And then both him and Christian moaned in union and his own cock pulsed with thrill. His mouth watered, his breathing coming more and more ragged with hunger as he heard the sweet slurps and slaps from the couple, and he growled with frustration, but forced himself to not pull at his restraints. _Stay calm… I can bloody do this…_ Like a wild bull he was teased with what he couldn't reach, on and on, but he forced himself to stay controlled, to obey and submit. It was so simple: submit and be rewarded, and meanwhile nothing else mattered. _Yes… I can do this… I can be good..._

Christian groaned and grunted, feeling himself finally deeply buried inside Ana's sanctuary. She felt absolutely perfect; hot, wet and tight, and every sharp thrust of his hips caused her walls to clench down on him in a short quiver, telling him just how close she was. Gripping and pinning her wrists above her head, he connected the links of her shackles, turning them into a pair of handcuffs. Holding her arms stretched out with his left hand, he used his right to come down to her clit, not stopping his relentless pace into her dripping, hungry channel. "You ready to cum for me, baby?" he panted, rutting his hips brutishly, feeling the pressure in his balls drawing together and rushing in pulses through his cock. "Come on, Ana. I want you to cum for me now." His thumb working her swollen, sensitive clit, he continued to pound her, hard and deep, and watched with dark, hungry eyes as Ana tipped over, her whole body vigorously climaxing.

Lucifer groaned in torment of his denial, listening as Christian's and Ana's bodies met with powerful blows and then Ana's cries of pleasure filled the room above all other sounds. Gasping, he bit his lip, smelling the air filled with Ana's sweet scent of her release. Whimpering, he flexed his wrists, fighting against the urge to pull and tear his restraints apart.

Of course Christian had been right: Ana simply didn't stop cumming. His merciless denial for her release showed in the most intense orgasm he's had with her since the first time he had allowed her to fully touch him. Letting go of her cuffed wrists, she reached out to his head, her fingers gripping onto his hair, pulling in ecstasy as her body continued to convulse in seemingly endless tremors of pleasure. Her sex pulled him in, tight and deep, imprisoning him and urging him on with every wave, until finally he tipped over the edge as well and came inside her with a liberating cry of her name. He shivered as he laid down on top of her, his vision slowly returning to normal. Ana panted just about as much as he did, her face deeply blushed, her fingers lightly combing through his copper tresses, making him murmur sweet praises under his breath.

Relishing in the feel of her for a minute longer, Christian eventually pulled out, but when he wanted to get up, her hand took a hold of his arm. Her eyes implored his with adoration and a little secret smirk tugged at her lips. Suddenly she leaned forward and her lips closed around his semi-hardness. His eyes fluttered close, head rolling back as her tongue worked around his girth, expertly teasing and licking him clean. Once finished, he grasped her chin, pulled her up and plunged his tongue into her hungry mouth, growling into the kiss with fervour. "What a wicked thing you are, Miss Steele. I like that," he praised with a small smirk, kissed her forehead and got up from the bed, returning his attention to Lucifer.

"How are you doing, Lucifer?" he purred, his breath still slightly ragged. Circling him, he watched the strong muscles of his back twitch when Lucifer shifted in his shackles. Oh, he wanted to taste his skin, praise every inch of it with his hands and mouth. Just a little longer and he'd allow them both to indulge in so much more pleasure.

"I'm-m… trying my best, Sir…" he responded, tilting his head towards his right, where he felt Christian's body heat close to his own. He was being honest. He wasn't particularly patient and happy with enduring the wait, but he was able to enforce the self control that was asked of him, hoping it would please Christian.

"Yes… I can see that," Christian breathed, leaning into his right ear. "You've been good and haven't pulled at the chain. Keep still, you're getting your reward." Seeing Lucifer quickly nod, he stepped over to the bedpost and unlinked the chain from the ring, guiding it back over the brassed grid at the ceiling. He carefully let it rattle to the ground and therefore removed the stretch from Lucifer's arms. Lucifer's heavy breath was thrilling to watch and it awoke memories of the last time he had put the Devil in chains and tickled the beast to come out to play. This time he'd be granted to show Lucifer how good of a top he himself was and the thought alone of being buried inside him whilst digging into flexing, hard muscles brought his cock back to life.

Taking Lucifer's wrists, he opened the shackles and threw them aside to the pile of chain next to them. He observed as Lucifer pensively licked his lips, his hands twitching at his sides. "Mmm Lucifer… Knowing how easily you could have your wicked way with me right now, is _such_ a turn on," he moaned teasingly, enjoying how Lucifer's jaw clenched along with his fists. "Yes… I know you want me. Badly. But you behaved, because I can give it to you just as well. You know that I like to fuck hard."

"Yes…" Lucifer whispered, inhaling sharply. "I remember." Although he tried to suppress it, he didn't manage the tiny smirk to emerge at the memory of when he had asked Christian if he liked to fuck hard. Of course he had known the answer, having figured him out the moment he had walked into his club. But it was arousing to say the words and he knew it was just the same for Christian to say them right now.

He let the smirk slide, content with seeing how much Lucifer had controlled himself, given his physical position and mental condition. "Good. Now let me give you a nice treat," he mouthed quietly, leaving him standing and heading to the left of the room, stopping at a small cabinet. He attentively looked through the rows of small glass flasks and took his pick before returning to stand in front of Lucifer. Popping open the bottle, he raised it and watched the rich oil trickle over Lucifer's collarbone, tailing down over his chest and stomach.

It tickled at first, the strange, wet sensation not what Lucifer had expected as a treat. He felt how Christian shifted his position and stepped behind him, the liquid drizzling over his shoulders, his scars and down to his lower back and buttcheeks. Inhaling again, more to stay composed than anything else, he took note of the flavour in the air, heavy and sensual, causing a yearning throb in his cock. "What is that?" he curiously asked beneath his breath, and groaned when Christian's fingers dug into the top of his shoulders, still a little tense from his prior hanging position.

"Lavender, almond oil... and mint," Christian cooed against his ear, massaging the strong shoulders for a while longer. It was the perfect mixture for heating things up, quite literally. Stepping to his front, he brushed his hands over the sculpted chest and trailed his fingers down the trembling hills and valleys of Lucifer's abs. Seductively he leaned into his ear again from the front and let his right hand slip further south, gripping and wettening Lucifer's erection. "I'm sure you'll be able to feel the effects of it any second now."

His chest tightened and a shiver of goosebumps rushed over his oily skin at the sudden grip on his cock. Whimpering out in miserable despair and longing for more, his hands shot forward, holding onto Christian's hips as an anchor. Moaning and panting, he felt as the oil on his body began to warm him up, sinking into his muscles, but also into his cock. "S-sir…," he breathed, feeling his balls drawing in. It was overwhelming, mind numbing and at the same time an explosion of sensations happening to his body. He was getting hot in all ways imaginable and the built up arousal from his priorly endured teasing was reaching its limit. "Please…" He knew he could cum at any moment, just like that, if he'd allow himself to, but Christian's rules were refreshed in his mind when suddenly the other man's body withdrew from him, leaving his member rock hard and pulsing at the brink of release.

"Not yet," Christian harshly responded, watching Lucifer desperately buckle his hips. "And don't you _dare _to touch yourself," he added, mimicking the words Lucifer had told to him during their night together. _Oh yeah, no friction for you, big boy. _Crossing one arm in front of his chest, he continued to observe him, Lucifer's skin visibly heating up from the effect of the oil and increasing his sexual lust even further. Running a finger along his lips, he thought on the next stage. He knew there was more to unravel, more weight to be lifted off of Lucifer, but in order for that to happen, he'd have to get him out of his hideout, have him freely relish in the partaking of this experience. "You've told me earlier, what you want from me," pointed out, leaving it a mixture of a statement and question for him to respond to.

Slowly the pressure in his loins subsided, his imminent climax cooling off, while his body was kept in a tormenting heat. "Yes… I want you to claim me, body and soul," Lucifer uttered huskily and nervously licked his lips. "Touch me, Sir. Please. I want to feel your body against mine." Unable to be seen from Christian, Lucifer felt his eyes burning with longing and he knew his shaking voice was an indicator to his counterpart as to how desperate he really was.

That was what he had hoped for, a small wish, a tiny demand, even if he sounded utterly broken. It was a start. He didn't want for Lucifer to be submissive and a quiet, sad mess. He needed for him to be confident about what he desired, vocal about his yearnings. "Good, Lucifer. I want you vocal like this. I like your wicked mouth, telling me what you want and I want for you to express yourself, when I please you."

Swallowing, Lucifer quickly nodded. _Haven't I been vocal before? _he wondered, but couldn't think on it when suddenly Christian's tongue slipped into his mouth, greedily exploring him and claiming the territory in a raw, passionate battle. Groaning into the kiss, he relished in the possessive move from Christian and boldly slung his left arm around Christian's toned hips while his other reached up to hold his head close. Tracing along Christian's lower back, he pictured the man's shape beneath his fingertips, imagining his wild, dark eyes, devouring him like the sexual predator he was. "You want my wicked mouth?" he asked challengingly as he slightly leaned away, his lips twitching with new-found confidence. "Alright then. I want _your _wicked tongue to feast on me. Everywhere. My neck, my chest, my cock, my back and my ass." He could feel Christian's hitched breathing against his lips, clearly turned on from his response, and smiled, going on softly, "And... I will follow your order… and not cum."

Feeling Lucifer's hands tightly hold him in place caused his cock to stir in his jeans and he looked forward to be rid of them soon. Tracing his tongue against Lucifer's lips, he happily obliged to his desires, letting his mouth trail down the side of his neck, tasting the minty oil. Of course he had made sure to pick an edible oil, always expecting an encounter to involve tongue-work. Lucifer's hands changed their position to Christian's hips as he explored the Devil's skin, mapping the veins and muscles with languid, sultry strokes.

"Mmmm yessss…" Lucifer breathed half in a hiss and moan, urging Christian to go on. The warm, wet muscle trailed down in swirls, flicking over his chest and travelling down his stomach. Letting his head hang forward, he combed his fingers into Christian's soft, curly hair, wishing he could see his glorious shape kneeling down in front of him. But the mental image alone was enough make his cock harden.

The thick veins on Lucifer's cock were mouthwatering and Christian was tempted to suck him off right then and there. Instead he willed himself to tease his perfect, divine shaft with licks and sucks along its side, lightly biting into the sensitive flesh to draw out the hottest growl he's ever heard. He felt him grip into his hair and saw his chest expanding from his gasps for breath, his lips deliciously parted and too sexy to be real. Smirking he got back up and took Lucifer's hands. He guided him to the bed and placed his palms on the red mattress, making him bend forward. He looked at Ana, who had made herself comfortable resting against the headboard, and quirked a brow at her. "You wanna enjoy the show, baby? First row seat?"

As expected, because he knew she was very receptive through all her senses, especially the visual, she quickly nodded, biting her bottom lip. His cock bounced and the primal animal inside him snarled. "Stop biting that lip, Ana," he muttered dark and huskily, huffing out a heavy breath through his nose as he tried to control the urge to jump her. "It's Lucifer's turn now and if you continue to bite that lip, then I see myself forced to restrain you and fuck your mouth until you don't have the strength to even close it anymore. Understood?" He watched he release her lip in a shocked gasp, her eyes wide. She swallowed and slung her arms around her knees. When he continued to glare intensely at her, she averted her eyes and looked down over his body, her cheeks turning bright red. "Good," he commented on her creation, satisfied. _Can't have her making my head and body go all crazy now. She's just so fucking tempting, not even knowing the power she has over me. Gotta keep that under control as much as I can… Wicked Miss Steele..._

He focused back on Lucifer and crouched down, taking in the sight of his well shaped ass. Oh he had plans for _that_. Caressing over the firm cheeks, he dipped forward, running the flat of his tongue over his tight hole before poking into it. He wasn't new to the treatment, but he'd obviously never done it to a man and thus Lucifer's reaction was all the more superb.

"Oh fuck!" Lucifer gasped, clutching onto the sheets. "Mmmm yesss… I knew that tongue would be sinfully good." Rewarded with a sharp slap against his right ass cheek, he flinched forward, but found Christian following his movements and continuing his oral invasion with more vigour and passion. Grunting at the pleasant probing of his hole, he felt his eyes tingling with hellfire. It was difficult to focus on them while at the same time trying his best to not let Christian's ass-worship make him lose his Devil-marbles. Huffing, he let his head hang low, thankful for the blindfold still covering them.

Christian hummed in approval and took his time with the preparation. With a final slap and push, he shoved Lucifer onto the bed on all fours. Time for his surprise treat. Moving over to yet another one of his cabinets, he took out a curved, L-shaped toy along with a small controller. He rid himself off his DJ's, making sure Lucifer would hear the run of the zipper, and crawled onto the bed next to him. "I've got something special for you to enjoy," he breathed, kissing along the top of Lucifer shoulders. "You've sparked my curiosity last time, you know?"

"Did I now?" Smirking over his shoulder, Lucifer jested back, intrigued. "I'm bursting with curiosity…" He thought back to their first meeting, recalling the things he did to the handsome lad, but as he knew Christian had never been with another man before, it was hard to pinpoint what exactly he could mean. Was it the touching? The love balls? The feeling of being filled with cock, giving him a good, hard fuck? The denial? The powerplay? Or were it his blazing Devil eyes? Perhaps it had been the experience as a whole. Hell, he didn't know and the suspense was killing him.

"Don't burst just yet, Devil," Christian teased back with a playful tone, before turning it sultry and low. "Relax and enjoy." Running a hand over Lucifer's back, he gathered some of the warming oil and used it to coat the toy. Placing the longer side of it against Lucifer's entrance, he then pushed it it past the tight muscle with one, sharp thrust. He pushed until the toy's mushroom head pressed against the right spot, ready for action, while the shorter end of the toy pressed against the base beneath Lucifer's balls.

"Oh fuck! Thy art in heaven!" Lucifer blissfully cried out, his body trembling from the stretch and deep fill, the smooth object heavily pressing against his prostate. His jaw ripped open as he gasped for air, and his mind suddenly stumbled over what he had just cried out. Never _ever_ had he praised his Father since his fall or used his name in any positive connotation whatsoever. It made him feel nauseous to just think about it. Thankfully Christian pushed his worrying thoughts away, filling his mind with his presence. Fingers gripping into the sheets, he felt Christian caressing his back and shoulders, until his hands took a firm hold of his jaw and made him tilt his head to the left.

"I thought you don't like talking religion during sex," Christian purred teasingly against Lucifer's lips before plunging his tongue into his mouth. Reaching for the small controller of the toy, he pressed a button and hungrily swallowed Lucifer's primal cries and growls as the toy started its pulsing and throbbing mechanism against the Devil's g-spot.

"Mmmnnghhfucckk! Mmmnnghoohfucckk! Mmmffucckk!" Lucifer grunted into Christian's mouth, feeling the toy inside him bounce and vibrate, sending his body into a sensitive overdrive. Moans mixed with desperate whimpers, his hips began buckling on their own and increase the deep sensations.

Smirking, he moved his lips to Lucifer's ear, licking along the shell and biting at his lobe. "You like that? Mmm… After those love balls you gave me, I wanted to try out some toys myself. This one's my favourite." He quietly moaned as his cock pulsed in its hardness, yearning to finally feel some real friction. With another glance at Lucifer's blindfolded gloriousness, he straightened back up, looking forward to the next stage. "Turn around and lean back on your forearms," he instructed calmly and helped him position accordingly. Climbing over him, he straddled his stomach, reaching into Lucifer's messy hair and pulling it to force him to tilt his head up. "Use those soft lips and that delicious tongue and also let me feel your hands on me." He moaned at the sight of Lucifer's open mouth and pressed his cock against it demandingly, his shaft pulsing heavily at the feel of his lips.

Lucifer gasped, feeling the silken, but firm, swollen head of Christian's erection. Without hesitation, he parted his lips wider, covered his bottom teeth with his tongue and took in the glorious endowment of him as deep as his mouth would let him. Breathing through his nose, he groaned at the feel of a rush in the cock. He yearned to look up, gaze with wide, burning eyes into the dark, stormy blue sea he remembered Christian's eyes to be, but had to stay content with his other sensory responses for the time being. Christian's fingers gripped tighter into his tresses, moving his head in a slow but firm back-and-forth motion. Through eons of practice, Lucifer adjusted quickly, his throat relaxing and taking him in, providing him a slippery, tight channel to fuck if he so wished. Adding his own rhythmic movement of sucks and swirls with his tongue, he praised the throbbing flesh with each pump into his throat, teasing and pleasing it in the ways he knew felt best.

Aside from his energetic oral treatment for Christian though, Lucifer felt how the relentless pulses from the toy inside him, pushed him closer to the point of losing his control over himself and as part of that also over his cock. He knew that he could hold himself back for quite a while, but with constant teasing, and especially with the edging he had already endured, he would eventually lose the battle against his own body.

"Oh yes. Fuck, that feels so good," Christian grunted, looking down at the Devil with wild fervor. Seeing Lucifer, obedient, cheeks flushed and his straining hard-on neglected and bouncing, gave him an immediate rush and surprisingly almost made him cum. "That's it. Suck me off, Lucifer. Then I'll take care of you."

Huffing and humming in approval of Christian's praise, he sucked him harder and with increasing speed. Content that Christian held onto his head, he used the support for his balance, to lift his hands and -just like Christian had demanded- ran his hands over the strong thighs straddling him. While Christian continued to thrust into his mouth, he Scraped his digits along the tensing muscles and up to the firm ass cheeks twitching with each roll of Christian's hips. Letting the tip of his tongue flick along the thick cock on its way in and out, he groaned in anticipation. Hearing Christian grunt and pant more rapidly, he knew he had him close and pulled away just enough to offer Christian to cum on his tongue.

"Yes… oh yes..." Christian panted in heavy rasps, gripping with one hand on his pulsing hardness, the sight of Lucifer's open mouth, waiting willingly to be filled, exactly what he needed to fall over the edge. Holding onto Lucifer's hair with his other hand and keeping his face tilted up, he groaned out in bliss as the pressure of his cum rushed through and out of his cock, shooting in deliciously thick strips on Lucifer's tongue. "Fuck, yes!"

Moaning open mouthed, Lucifer waited until the spurts on his tongue stopped before he dipped forward and took Christian's cock back into his mouth, milking the last drops of cum from him. Feeling eventually how Christian pulled away, he kept his head tilted upwards and slowly swallowed, knowing the move of his Adam's Apple would be hot to watch.

"Such a good Devil," Christian praised in shallow breathing, biting his lip and groaning at the sight of Lucifer swallowing. Guiding him to lay back, he lowered down, letting his body press down against Lucifer's, their semi and rock-hard cocks touching. Greedily Lucifer's hands dug into his back and ran down to his ass, squeezing and making him grind their hips into each other. He let him, enjoying the sight of how needy and desperate he was for the friction and a release that would bring him salvation. "Can you take just a little more? Your body looks delicious when you're trembling like this, so close to your release, all flushed and covered in sweat." He didn't wait for him to respond, but instead moved his lips to Lucifer's throat, starting to kiss and lick his glistening, heated flesh. Slowly he crawled his way downwards, torturing him with small bites at the side of his ribs and a tantalizing erotic dance of his tongue down the line of his abs until he reached the head of Lucifer's pulsing erection.

Whimpering in dire need to feel just about _anything_ on his cock, Lucifer buckled his hips in hopes of Christian having mercy on him. "P-please… nnghh…" Lips parted, he gasped and pressed his head back, feeling a sharp bite in his groin, causing a surge to rush into his balls. "FUCK! Please… please… S-sir... " Arms reaching to his sides, he clutched the mattress, desperately trying to hold himself together as the toy inside him kept continuing its sweet torture against his prostate, fogging his mind and body in relentless pleasure, and shoving him ruthlessly towards his imminent climax.

Looking up to see Lucifer clenching jaw and whitening knuckles as they fisted into the bed's mattress, he smirked, relishing in Lucifer's delicious suffering. "Please what?" he cooed teasingly, running the tip of his tongue lightly along the mouth-watering, pulsing vein of Lucifer's shaft. The Devil wiggled and grunted, buckling his hips in frustration and need, but he didn't give his cock the attention it yearned for just yet.

He couldn't focus, couldn't control the waves of pleasure that were driving him mad on their way to his sexual delirium. Whimpering he tried to lift his head, even though he was unable to look down at Christian. "P-please let me c-cum… I c-can't an-nym-more nggh!" He could feel the pressure becoming too much, the first glistening beads slowly surfacing at the tip of his member.

Christian's breath was turning heavy with new-sparked arousal. The sight of the Devil being at his mercy was certainly a sight to behold for the rest of his life. After their last time together it had seemed much more like Lucifer was a top, through and through, and just the short moment of having him chained had showed how much power Lucifer held at bay. He was excited, thrilled even, to experience the Devil at the summit to his climax, waiting for permission to fall apart. And now, Christian was the one who couldn't wait any longer either. "Cum for me, Lucifer," he mouthed licking along his throbbing cock and quickly taking him into the warm, wet confines of his mouth, giving him a salvaging, hard suck.

And watching Lucifer climax was truly like watching a miracle take place. Back arching, his head pressing down, Lucifer's whole body tensed in fascinating spasms. His jaw dropped as a liberating, wild cry erupted from his lungs and he clawed on the mattress, rocking his hips. The cock in Christian's mouth pulsed in its trembling release, shooting and coating his tongue with warm, salty cum. It was delicious, just like he imagined it to be. Swallowing the Devil's nectar, he pulled away, silently watching as Lucifer continued to shiver in his afterglow, whimpering and sobbing from his powerful release. He could understand the sensation. It had been a massive built up orgasm for about an hour he figured, and a release, once brought to the brink of insanity, was overwhelming for all the senses to say the least. And that was not even including the issues Lucifer had obviously been carrying around on his heart when he had come to him. He knew what Lucifer needed now was more of the right treatment, a change of pace, pressure and tone.

Reaching for the small device, he pressed the button and turned off the toy, before carefully but swiftly removing it from Lucifer and putting it aside. Lucifer's only change in reaction was a short groan, followed by continuous small trembles, his fingers still tightly clutching the mattress. "Ana," he breathed quietly, looking over at her. She had taken herself one of the dark red blankets and wrapped herself up in it. The lack of movement and direct physical stimuli had probably cooled her down too much to be comfortable sitting naked. He didn't like what he had to say, but he hoped she understood it wasn't because of her. "I'm sorry, baby. Would you please be so kind and give us some time alone? I promise I'll get back to you tomorrow."

She tightened the blanket around herself and slowly crawled her way up to his side, looking at Lucifer and then back up at him with soft, big eyes. Reaching up, she caressed his stubbly cheek, her thumb tracing tenderly along his bottom lip. "I'll see you tomorrow," she mouthed in their shared breath before pecking his lips.

Yes, she was magnificent. They fit so perfectly together, the way he could read her body's desires just like she could read his troubles and understood them. She knew he didn't lie to her. He wanted to make it up to her, but now he needed to be alone with the Devil. He watched her leave with an amusingly tempting sway of her hips before focussing his attention back on the Devil. Lowering down at his side, he propped up on his elbow and rested his head in his palm, using his free fingers to trace along Lucifer's tensed, right arm. "Hey…" he whispered, brushing his fingers to meet Lucifer's and gently prying them open from their clutch onto the bed.

Lucifer clenched his jaw, the soft touch against his arm and hand, the tender voice of Christian, feeling wrong. He wanted to be scraped off of all the pain, preferably with a different, physical pain. One that could slice into his flesh and bones, but he knew that wasn't possible. Ironically so, that only worked with the Detective around. With a low groan, he pushed himself onto his left side, with his back turned towards Christian, and wallowed in the dark shelter of the blindfold.

He didn't know what to say. What to do. Coming to Christian, he had known what he wanted. What he _needed_. Emptying himself figuratively and literally, hallowing himself to not feel at all or at least feel something different. Usually that worked for a short amount of time with a respectable amount of alcohol and high class drugs worth of several thousand dollars, but he had been through that already. His escape hadn't worked. Christian's provision for a different kind of distraction had only worked for the time being, but it wasn't enough. His mind was already wandering again, back to the Detective, her honey blonde hair, her wide, caring eyes and her big, far too generous heart. That's when he hated his own divine body and ingrained stamina. The fast and easy return to his senses, to his own suffering.

Christian frowned. Lucifer's reaction was concerning, but not an unknown behaviour to him. He could see the pain that was eating away inside of Lucifer's chest, his soul. He knew of the suffering, the torment of the own mind, the doubts and also the anger against oneself for not being able to cope any better. "Don't," Christian commented softly and fumbled open the knot from the blindfold. Pulling the fabric away, he scooped closer to him until he lightly pressed against Lucifer's body with his own, spooning him.

The withdraw of the blindfold was like an intrusion to his privacy, a lethal stab to his solitary bubble of darkness and self-pity. The dim light of the room wasn't able to sooth his disgruntlement. "Don't what?" he muttered huskily, hating that his voice was so fragile, and turned his face further into the mattress as if to retreat into a new shelter.

"Don't pull away from me and hide. Don't continue to swallow the pain," Christian stated, lightly squeezing Lucifer's biceps. When Lucifer stayed quiet and merely continued to shiver and breathe, he pushed himself up and firmly shoved Lucifer to roll onto his back again. The Devil didn't fight back. Met with a pair of soft, orangey glowing embers, Christian let out a quiet sigh. He wondered if Lucifer was even aware of their hellish state, if he could feel their warmth and power, while he was this distant and detached. Making sure his expression was firm and determined, he held his gaze. "This is about that detective, isn't it?"

Clenching his jaw Lucifer refused to answer, for one because he didn't trust his voice to come out even more miserable than before, and for another because the mere mention of Chloe felt like he was choked with barbed wire.

The reaction however was answer enough for Christian. It had been his first guess when he had talked with Lucifer at his piano. Something about his Detective. It was always about the heart. The only thing that touched them both. "You came to me for a special favour and that wasn't to just fuck you. You came all this way... to me… away from L.A…. away from her. So: Don't. Hide."

Stubbornness and anger flashed through him, the cornered animal lashing out in self defence and fear. The orange hue blazed alive with stormy reds and shimmering yellows, devouring the small blacks. Raising his upper body to sit up and properly intimidate Christian with his hellish glare, he growled in a low tone not from this world. "You hold no power over me, human!" What he didn't expect however was that Christian didn't even flinch. Instead, he saw his eyes narrow, the quiet sea of his blue eyes, darkening.

"Turn around," Christian uttered dangerously calm. His breathing controlled and flat, he held Lucifer's furious glare, his posture straightening and making him tower over the Devil challengingly. When Lucifer didn't react, he reached for the leather crop. "I said: turn around," he repeated, harder, the sea turning as deep and cold as the Mariana Trench.

Christian's reaction was irritating, his opposition able to crawl under Lucifer's skin and make him move subconsciously. He turned, somewhat reluctantly, his fiery eyes glancing to the crop. He wasn't afraid of it. At all. In fact, he was close to mocking Christian's attempts of intimidating him with the use of a small stick against his divine body. At the sudden pressure on his legs, he let out a grunt, feeling himself pinned in between Christian's knees as he straddled above him.

He didn't enjoy it. There had been a time where he relished in what he was about to do, but for a particular reason - to punish his own mother in the image of women he dominated when they were most vulnerable and giving him everything he wanted. He braced himself, reminding himself that this was different. It served a higher purpose, for Lucifer, even though it was still cruel. Tightening the grip on the crop's handle, he felt the leather warm up in his hold, smooth and soft. It was something Lucifer was not going to feel. Lunging out wide, he sent the crop down in a forceful blow, the leather pad not slapping but lashing over the left and right crescent scars on Lucifer's back.

Eyes tearing open in shock, Lucifer's lungs pressed out the immeasurable pain in a harrowing, tormented scream. His mind and body otherwise paralysed, he rasped for air as if it could soothe the stinging in his back. He grunted and whimpered, the sharp pain starting to turn into a tingling, hot burn.

Christian swallowed at the sound of Lucifer's scream echoing through the room. He preferred the room to be filled with sounds of pleasure. He preferred to bring Lucifer pleasure. But he needed to break through his walls first. "Let it out," he ordered calmly, not specifying what he meant. It was redundant. Either Lucifer would know immediately or it would dawn on him soon.

Lucifer clenched his teeth together in attempts to control his body, but it was difficult. Small tremors shook through him, twitching through his muscles in a mixture of pain, anxiety and anger. Christian's words reached him, but his mind couldn't make any sense of it.

Both, the marred as well as the impeccable skin in between the scars, slowly started to show a thin, bright pink line. "Let it out," he repeated and lunged out. He slashed the crop down a second time, this time altering the direction of the strike and going from right to left in a diagonal line.

The second hit felt different, less of a surprise, but it was stinging sharper with a spreading rush going through all of his back. Groaning, Lucifer bared his teeth, forcing himself to not cry out again, but at the third slash a betraying whimper escaped him.

"Let it out, Lucifer," Christian once again ordered, his breathing starting to grow heavier. He wasn't just hitting hard, he used as much force as he actually could. But it was more the psychological stress that was exhausting: Withstanding the urge to hold and kiss Lucifer and instead push himself to hurt him where he was most vulnerable - or at least second in line, right after his heart. He sent the crop down again and again, each time repeating his order and each time he could see and hear Lucifer's protective walls crumbling further. With every slash over the sensitive scars, Lucifer groaned and eventually, on the 13th hit, Christian could hear him sob. He stopped immediately, quietly panting, and waited.

The physical pain mixed with the pain of Lucifer's aching heart, becoming all a blur as to where it came from. And then the pain triggered a flash of images and sounds in his mind's eye.

_The most lovely chuckle he's ever heard. Sweet curved lips. Peachy-pink. Smiling. Touching his own. Kissing. Tender and gently. Warm, bright blue eyes, shining with adoration and hope as they look up at him. His heart thunders. She feels for him. He can see it in those beautiful eyes. It's like magic. And for the first time in his existence he feels hope for himself. Hope for love. For salvation. For being deserving of it._

But then the images cracked along with his heart and burning tears trickled over his cheeks into the mattress. "It's not real…" he muttered, releasing a shuddering sob, feeling as her loving expression, the divine feel of her lips and the redeeming touch of her hands all bleed out of him at the realisation. "It's n-not… _real_," he pressed out through clenched teeth, shaking violently. It weren't her true feelings. They weren't genuine. Not _free_. They were planted. Pre-designed. "He made her," he whimpered, his tone tainted with despair and anger. "He put her in my path. He KNEW that I would lov-" He let out a miserable laugh, the disdain for his Father mixing into the whirlwind of cataclysmic emotions. "He made her, so that I would be drawn to her, knowing that she would-" He swallowed, biting back the words along with the pain they brought.

Christian listened and tried to make sense of Lucifer's rambling. When Lucifer suddenly fell silent again, he climbed off of him and leaned down to comb his fingers into his dark hair. "That she would _what_?" he whispered, not yet sure what exactly he was talking about despite his Detective.

Despite him trying hard to keep from falling apart, the soft touch and Christian's caring voice were enough to make his attempts to shield himself crumble. "She would be terrified if she knew about me. If she _really_ knew," he quietly cried, squeezing his eyes forcefully shut to stop the onslaught of tears from spilling. "She would scream in terror if she saw me for who… for _what _I am." Swallowing against the lump in his throat, he moved his arms to cover his head, burying himself deeper in the darkness his cavern provided.

_So that was it_, Christian thought. That was the pain Lucifer had carried along with him and why he had ended up at his place. He understood. Hiding the darkest part about oneself, scared that if the loved one would find out, she would run away. But somehow, ironically, miracles happened. Ana didn't run screaming for the hills. Well, she did. But he had kept fighting for her and against his demons, and he had won the fight. "It doesn't _have_ to be like that," he stated softly, continuing to caress through Lucifer's hair at the back of his head. "Yes. You're the Devil," he states carefully, licking his dried lips. "But I'm here, aren't I?"

"You don't understand," Lucifer muttered bitterly between his sobs. "She can't _love_ me. No one can _love _the _Devil_." It was his fate. The moment his devilish side would come to to the surface, she would scream in soul crunching horror, terrified from his looks and what humanities religions said about him. The Archfiend. Satan. King of Hell and Prince of Lies. The source of all evil. No, she would never be able to love him.

Christian frowned. Lucifer was writhing in his own self loathing and misery. This wasn't going to help at all and it also wouldn't bring him any piece of mind. In fact, it would only be a downwards spiral and he couldn't even quite fathom to what kind of final abyss that spiral would lead. "No. I refuse to believe that," he countered, his tone firm but still warm.

Huffing, Lucifer shook his head. "Then you're a fool." How was he refusing to believe this obvious truth? This reality? Of course a mere human couldn't understand the full spectrum of what it meant to be a celestial being, let alone the Devil.

"I'm not the fool here," he pointed out confidently, brushing away Lucifer's dark mood with a small smile on his lips. "Ever since I met Ana, my life is changing so much, so rapidly. And since I met you, I've got a faith that I haven't had before. Not in God. But in the good that can continue to happen to me. That things will work out, when I take care of them, when I open up to the people close to me. I met the Devil who helped me and now I'm a changed man." Putting the crop aside, he gently took a hold on Lucifer's arms and pulled, urging him to turn around. Thankfully, although reluctantly, Lucifer complied and sat up, facing him. His tormented blazing eyes cooled down to their natural brown and lowered, avoiding to look at him. "You came to me for various reasons," he stated, lifting Lucifer's chin to force him to look up again. Slowly the soft browns gazed up, tormented. "You're in pain and you don't want to feel it anymore. At the same time, you think you deserve punishment. And you want to forget everything, even if it's just for a moment. I can give you all of those things. But ultimately, you will have to make a decision on what you want to do next."

He was right, but no matter how much Lucifer hated to admit that, he wasn't going to lie about Christian's correct assumptions either. He wanted all of these things. Forget about his Father. Forget about Chloe, if just for this one night. He wanted to feel empty and at the same time filled with whatever other feeling that could numb his mind and heart. "Help me," he whispered over trembling lips. His hand reached for Christian's right wrist and guided his fingers to slip around his throat. Slowly he lowered back down on the mattress. "Use me. Whatever it takes. Just make me forget. Make me feel something else."

It wasn't just a plea, Christian could tell. He was begging. That's how desperate the Devil was. Putting his left hand next to Lucifer's head, he leaned further above him, pushing his knees beneath Lucifer and lifting his lap to rest against his own. He could feel Lucifer's throat pulsing, his muscles twitching beneath his palm. His cock stirred back to life, resting in Lucifer's crotch. "I will," he answered and, although he wasn't saying it out loud, it was a promise. Releasing his fingers from the strong throat, he pressed his three middle digits past Lucifer's lips, stroking over his tongue. Holding the expectant gaze of him, he pulled the glistening fingers back and slowly pressed them against the soft rosy, puckered entrance. He was surprised to find that Lucifer wasn't tensed up. Quickly lubed, he positioned his cock and returned his hand to Lucifer's throat. "Is this what you want it?" he mouthed hotly, feeling Lucifer swallow before he nodded. "Good." Stormy blues held chocolate browns in a captivated stare while he buckled his hip in a sharp and powerful thrust.

The penetration was fast, hard and deep and caused his whole body to convulse in a sweet mix of pleasure and pain. His jaw tensed, he released a rumbling groan, his vision jittering with white and black dots. "OH FUCK, YES!" he choked out in heated lechery, his hands feverishly darting out to grip Christian's arm and the back of his neck, pulling him close. He was letting go on his reigns again, happily passing them over into Christian's dominant, strong hands. He could tell Christian would give him everything he needed, everything he could give, without a doubt.

Leaning in even further, Christian rested his forehead against Lucifer's, sharing his breath as he pulled back and thrust back in, savouring the delicious cries and groans Lucifer made. "You like that, hm?" he uttered in a hushed tone, intimate and sultry. "Ain't the real thing so much better than a toy?" Groaning in union, he fell into a quick, harsh pace, enjoying the pressure and tightness of Lucifer around him.

He could feel the ache in his heart and mind lessen within moments, the brute thrusts and dominant yet passionate treatment exactly what he needed. It had helped to let go of the pressure, to share his pain and let Christian know of his torment, even though the handsome man most likely didn't understand half of his sobbing revelation. But it seemed the saying was true: A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved. At least he could share it with a person that knew about his true nature and wasn't running off screaming. "Yes…" he moaned, licking along Christian's bottom lip before sucking it and nipping it with a growl. "I quite like the real thing. You feel so fucking good."

Smirking at Lucifer's ardent response, physically and vocally, he ground his hips hard against him, pressing in just a bit deeper. His cock stirred with a thrilling rush, twitching and pulsing. Both their long stretched groans mixed and amplified and Christian felt his arousal rising all the more, the sound of the Devil in pleasure, the most thrilling and divine thing he's ever heard. Spurred on, he thrusted in an unforgiving, hard pace with a merciless and precise aim against Lucifer's prostate. He wanted to see him fall apart, explode in a sea of carnal lust and feel as he would claw at him for support.

"Holy shit, you're even better than I thought, nnghh!" Lucifer exclaimed, surprised to feel another orgasm quickly building up inside him. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck me, yes_!" he chanted in rhythm with Christian's pounding, digging his fingers passionately into his strong chest.

It was still something very special for Christian to have his chest touched. Ana and Lucifer were by far the only ones whom he allowed to do that. The connection still caused shivers down his spine, but over the last weeks this intimate touch had shifted in its association from childhood trauma and its fears, over to something very pleasing. He was overwhelmed when he had finally understood how good it felt to have Ana be able to show her desire and appreciation for him by clutching onto him and have her nails scrape into his skin as he connected with her deeper than he had ever done before. And now, with Lucifer, he could relish in this feeling as well, enjoying how Lucifer held onto him in pure ecstasy. "Thank you for the compliment. Oh, this is going to be interesting," he panted, a small wicked smile tugging at his lips. "How often do you think I can make you cum?"

"That depends- ngh! -How long do you think you can fuck me this good, Sir?" Lucifer quipped back, his back arching in pleasure, his head tilting to his left side.

He took note that Lucifer continued to address him as instructed and quickly used the given access to attack his throat with his mouth, moving his hand to grip into Lucifer's hair instead. Biting, sucking and growling against the flesh in his mouth, Christian moved his other hand to wrap around Lucifer's throbbing erection, pumping it hard with each of his thrusts. "Until you pass out," he promised in another hot gasp, feeling Lucifer's cock harden in his grip. Pulling at the fistful of hair in his other hand, he licked along Lucifer's carotid until he bit in his earlobe. "Now cum for me again."

Christian was good. _So very fucking good_, Lucifer's mind rang in a happy delirium as it tried to cope with all the sensations Christian put him through. Rasping he shifted his limbs, the heel of his feet digging into Christian's buttocks, his hands reaching up to frame Christian's face and have it lean against him. Each thrust caused his balls to bounce against Christian's hand that kept jerking him hard and with a last slam against his prostate, he fell apart. Convulsing in heavy spasms, his legs pulled Christian closer, pressing his cock as deep as possible inside as his own shaft released its hot load. Crying out, vaguely noticing it wasn't in English, he climaxed on his stomach and chest again and again, each thrust from Christian urging another shot to erupt until his orgasm subsided.

Shuddering in the afterglow of his release, he felt the steady rhythm of Christian's thrusts slowing down to a gentle grind. Big dark blue eyes stared down at him, filled with awe and curiosity. A warm, wet tongue snaked into his panting mouth, savouring his breaths and stroking against his own tongue fervently. He could tell there was more hunger in Christian, cautiously sealed with patience and self-control for the time being, giving him time to gather his senses again.

Pulling away from his mouth, Christian released Lucifer's shaft and placed his right arm next to his head as well. Looking down at him, he pursed his lips. "What was that?" he whispered, taking in Lucifer's glorious post-orgasm-face. Spotting Lucifer blink and frown in a moment of confusion, he clarified his question, while continuing to slowly rock in and out of him. "What you just said. It was in another language."

Humming and quietly moaning from the ongoing pleasure, Lucifer closed his eyes. "Mmmm... " But upon recalling his words and the language he spoke them in, he pushed himself up in a startle, shoved Christian onto his back with a grunt and effectively straddled him on top. "Fuck!" he hissed angrily.

"Ngh!" Surprised about the sudden position-flip, Christian held onto Lucifer's flanks, watching in delight how the Devil's front glistened from his release. "That's what you were saying?" he asked, intrigued. "Sounded a bit longer than just 'Fuck'-"

"No it wasn't," Lucifer muttered, rolling his hips on top of Christian. He was grumpy and flustered about what he had cried out, and he didn't enjoy Christian's sudden curiosity about it.

But Lucifer's short response only sparked his interest further. "You haven't answered my initial question though." he pointed out calm but firmly. "What was that language and what did you say?" He squeezed Lucifer's hips, forcing him to a halt in his movements. But the Devil stayed quiet, averting his eyes. "Do not defy me, Lucifer. Answer," Christian warned, his tone hard and dominant.

Blinking, Lucifer looked at him, hesitant and with restraint. Averting his eyes again, he sighed, grinding his teeth and mumbling under his breath. "Enochian… Angel language," he grumbled. "I said… 'Thy kingdom come'..." he cringed, embarrassed. "Now can we just forget about it, please?"

Lips twitching in amusement, Christian arched a brow. "Again with the religion? You should practise what you preach, Lucifer." Pushing himself to sit up, he held Lucifer in his lap, still buried deep inside of him. Dipping forward he started to clean up the mess he had caused on the angelic chest and licked him clean as far down the stomach as he could reach.

"Very funn-nnuugh!" Lucifer half muttered and moaned, arms slinging reflexively around Christian's torso. The thoughts about his involuntary religious outcry to his Father were quickly forgotten when he felt Christian's tongue lap over his skin. "Mmm, that's nice..." Purring, his eyes fluttering close in enjoyment, he returned to slowly roll his hips.

Once licked as clean as he could, Christian loosed the hold so that Lucifer could lean slightly backwards, thus making the penetration deeper and hit against his special spot again. Soaking up both their cries of pleasure and growing carnal ecstasy, Christian met Lucifer's rolling hips with his own thrusts upwards. Gasping, feeling the approach of his own orgasm, he gripped Lucifer's ass, supporting his grinds in a feverish rhythm, growing faster and more erratic. With quiet, panting praises, he climbed up the spiralling ladder of lust, his mouth seeking out Lucifer's skin again, worshipping the side of his throat with kisses, licks and hungry bites.

Panting and covered in sweat from their joined efforts, Lucifer pulled Christian's face up and claimed his mouth in a wild kiss. Growling and snarling, he battled him with teeth and tongue, savouring his taste. "You're close, aren't you?" Lucifer breathed into his mouth, the sexually charged air between them hot and steamy.

"Yes," he groan, the pressure in his loins gaining a boost, solely from Lucifer's sinfully sexual voice. "FUCK! You feel so good!" He felt Lucifer's fingers comb into his hair, gripping a fistful and tugging, causing a pleasant sting along his scalp and another rush of pleasure into his loins. Trembling, his release so close, the topple over the edge already in reach, he slung his arms tightly around Lucifer's torso, fingers digging into strong shoulders. Roughly he pulled him down to meet his thrusts with more force and at last he exploded. The world around him stood still, his groans and blissful cries just a dull thrum in his ears as he pound home and emptied himself in Lucifer's tight, warm ass.

Fingers continued to scrape along his scalp and moved further down. Along his jaw, over his lips and then he lazily travelled them down his throat and chest. Humming in approval of the soft touch, Christian blinked in a daze, the glorious shape of the Devil slowly coming to focus in his vision again. Soft brown eyes looked at him with appreciation and gratitude, making him wonder what was going on in Lucifer's mind. "What?" he asked quietly, caressing over the marred skin on Lucifer's back.

He sheepishly smirked down at him, nipping at his lips. "_Much_ better than the toy," he purred and groaned at the caress over his scars. "Mmmm… I wonder… I bet you could make me cum by just touching them." He chuckled and lightly shook his head, his eyes hooded. "But I prefer for that big, hard cock of yours to do the trick."

"Tell me, you very needy Devil. How's your stamina holding up?" Christian asked, continuing to slowly thrust his hips up in rolling motions. He was amazed to find his own carnal lust still not satisfied, despite the several hours of playtime and sex with Ana and Lucifer. He still felt very energized. The only thing he felt lacking was water. His throat felt dry and sore from all the groaning and the physical activity and he wondered how Lucifer was feeling. Had it been a too wild promise he had made to him, to fuck him until Lucifer would pass out? He hoped not.

"Are you at the end of your human stamina... Sir?" he quipped teasingly, barely remembering to add the title to address him according to the rules. Receiving a challenging arched brow and dark glance from Christian, he doubled down and instead answered his question. "I'm not exhausted yet. My body can take several more rounds."

"Several more rounds? Is that so?" Christian asked, looking at him challengingly once again. "I think that calls for a change of strategy then." Pulling out and scooting off the bed he pointed for Lucifer to stay put. "Keep that load of mine inside of you." Watching Lucifer silently nod, he walked his way to a cabinet to the right. Swinging open its door, he took out a water bottle and refreshed himself drinking half of its content. Immediately he felt his senses clear and his body energize again and he knew he would need it for what he was about to do.

Lucifer observed him closely, curious about what Christian had meant with changing his strategy. At least it sounded like Christian tried to stay true to his word, which was admirable, but he wondered, how he would go on about it. As Christian returned he felt his presence had turned much more dominant again, filled with endless lust, but at the same time a thrilling mercilessness.

"Come to the edge of the bed on all fours," Christian commanded, his voice laced with a predatory calmness. When Lucifer did as being told, he reached over on the bed and grabbed two leather padded shackles Ana had put down. Tightly cuffing Lucifer's wrists and clipping them together with the carbines, he stepped away from the bed, knowing Lucifer's eyes would stay on him, pensively watching and wondering what he'd do next. It was all part of the thrill, making him see and imagine, before changing the game again for him. Stepping up to a rack in the right front corner of the room, he looked at the various floggers neatly hung up in display. They were of different materials, ranging from soft horse hair, over various types of leather with different structures and knottings, to thin steel chains. For the purpose he had in mind, he picked the brown suede flogger, inhaling deeply as his fingers wrapped around the smooth cherrywood handle. Returning to the bed, he dropped the flogger next to Lucifer and reached for the velvet blindfold.

Lucifer's eyes shot to the flogger, spotting it's soft suede design and wondered about it's feeling. He could smell the leather, but the inexperience about how Christian intended to use the object gave him chills. When Christian held the blindfold in front of him, he looked up, protesting, but Christian's stern expression didn't waver and without another word, slid the smooth fabric over his head, covering his eyes. He felt Christian's arms move behind his head and with a couple of pulls, the blindfold was tightly knotted, securely darkening his vision. Expectantly, he waited.

Reaching for the flogger, Christian lifted it next to Lucifer's head, letting the soft suede strips brush against his collar and neck. Watching Lucifer twitch his head and gasp caused his cock to throb with the desire to sink back into the Devil's fine ass. He secretly smiled at Lucifer's response and moved the stripd to brush further around Lucifer's neck, watching him fascinated as he tilted towards the side with a moan, offering more access to the area. Instead of letting him indulge further, he leaned down next to Lucifer's ear, whispering. "Turn around and kneel at the edge of the bed. You're not allowed to touch yourself. But from now on, you will address me by my name."

He got goosebumps all over, feeling Christian's breath and voice vibrate into him. Turning around he felt with his feet for the edge of the bed and sat upright, his bound hands resting on his thighs. He was careful not to touch his cock, knowing Christian would most likely notice. Pensively he waited until something soft and ticklish touched his hands and brushed over his thighs and up his arms. It was the flogger again, he realized, and groaned when the strips fell over the top of his shoulder and dangled over his shoulder blade. His breathing became heavier, his mind racing, wondering if Christian was going to hit him again on his scars or if he'd do something else.

The twitches and laboured breathing were beautiful to observe. He let the flogger continue to brush over Lucifer's shoulder blades down to his lower back, his ass and the sole of his feet. Reaching back he let the flogger hit his right ass cheek, firmly enough to make it sting. "Lean forward. Ass up," he ordered simultaneously to his hit, watching Lucifer flinch forward with a sharp, surprised groan. After a moment of trembling, Lucifer complied and adjusted his position, lowering on his arms, and arching his back to lift his ass. "Mmm… such a nice display," he purred, caressing over the left cheek with his palm and giving Lucifer a different kind of sensation. Making a step closer, he guided his cock between the firm globes, watching the tiniest bit of his prior release coat his shaft. "Don't pull away," he whispered, placing his hand on Lucifer's hip. Positioning his tip at the tight ring muscle, he thrusted inside hard in one go, while at the same time he whipped the flogger lightly across Lucifer's arched back.

He had expected Christian's thrust, but he hadn't thought he'd use the flogger at the same time on him, and across his scars. The penetration was powerful and deep, slightly more painful than pleasant, but just the right mix to arouse him more for the coming thrusts. In connection with the feel of the strips though, the whole experience was different. His mind didn't know whether to decipher it as a pain or pleasure, but his body reacted on its own: His muscles tensed, his cock bounced and hardened and his lungs released a guttural groan mixed with a growl. He forced himself to not flinch away from Christian, but couldn't stop himself from squeezing around the pulsing hardness filling him. Teeth bared, he huffed, his fingers clutching awkwardly at the mattress, his arms unable to do anything else but hold up his weight. His back tingled along the trail of the strike, but there was no lasting sting or burning like from the hits with the crop Christian had done earlier.

"Fuck, yes... " Christian moaned, Lucifer's tightness clenching down on him so good, it momentarily took his breath away. Gathering his bearings, he gripped the hip harder and started slamming in and out of Lucifer in a brute pace. His previous release now provided a wonderful lubricant, quickly accompanying his pounding with slurpy slapping sounds, an unmatched turn on on its own. Again he rose the flogger, eyes darkening. Keeping Lucifer in the unknown he let it dance over his back in soft swirls. Then, giving him no time to prepare, he thrusted hard, lifted the tool and sent it down in a sharp slash. The second he hit and hearing Lucifer's cry, he pulled out, leaned down and licked along the lines of his slash.

The sensations were all mind numbing and sexually maddening at the same time. While he cried out in pain at the cruel slash, he whimpered and moaned at the feel of Christian's tongue attending the stinging, marred skin. And he hadn't seen it all coming. The tickling of the tips of the floggers' strips had been a nice distraction, but had made him unprepared, causing his senses to react even more heightened. "F-f-fuc-ck! Ngghh! Oh f-fuck… p-please… oh f-fuc-ck..."

Breathing against the glistening skin, Christian kissed the light marks that began to show. "Please what?" he mouthed, stroking the tip of his tongue further along the lines. "Hm? What is it? Do you want me to stop?" Leaning up again, he let the flogger's straps caress along Lucifer's flanks, watching him tremble and groan. "Or do you want me to do it again?"

He tried to think. Hard. Panting, his body and mind were in a limbo of pleasure and pain, unable to focus on one of them. Instead, he let go of the need to understand and let his body guide his actions. Shifting slightly backwards, he felt Christian's erection. Tilting his head to speak over his shoulder, though unable to see, he breathed shallowly, "Again."

That's what he had expected to hear. Still, the sounds of Lucifer and the sight of him, tied up, panting, ass needily pushing towards him, his muscles trembling in excitement and his cock bouncing below - they were like a wonderfully composed symphony, one that he contributed the last missing tunes for. "That's what I like to hear," he purred with a smirk, and with a quick buckle of his hips, thrusted back into him, returning to a hard, fast pounding. He alternated his angles and used his free hand to caress over his back and flanks, mixing in between the tickling touch of the flogger dangling over his skin and giving short, light flicks of it against changing locations, keeping all of his treatments unpredictable. And to add to all of that, he also changed up the speed of his thrusts, sometimes going fast and other times teasingly slow.

Lucifer was groaning, whimpering, screaming and panting in the crazy limbo Christian put him through and he was slowly but surely losing his mind. Not only that. He was pushed to another orgasm along with each treatment Christian used on him. His balls had already drawn up tightly, his shaft bouncing against his stomach with each of Christian's blows. "Nnghh… I'm… I'm close… Yes… nghh… please don't stop…"

While Christian's procedure also was very arousing for himself, he focused for it to be mainly aiming about Lucifer's libido. After all, he did have a certain goal. "You're not allowed to cum yet, Lucifer," he reminded him as he slowed down his thrusts into long, languid strokes. He could hear Lucifer sigh and whimper in frustration, his head dipping down to the mattress.

But the build up was threatening to make him explode. The slow grind of Christian were droplets of oil to his burning lust and approaching orgasm and he wasn't quite sure anymore, if he'd have to mental focus to prolong his release. "N-no… please… I… I have t-to… Please let m-me… nghh…" he muttered in sweet delirium, his body feeling under a million bar pressure, ready to explode any second.

He knew the game he was playing _very_ well. He knew how denial worked on the body and mind, and it asked a lot of sure instinct. It was important he would notice not only the big signs, but also the small ones, the change in Lucifer's voice, his breathing, his trembling muscles. It was good Lucifer was willingly giving him all the control. That way, he could please him to the brink of losing his mind and absolute exhaustion, which was exactly what he aimed for.

It was when he spotted Lucifer's fingers shake and cramp, that he immediately pulled out and stopped his treatments altogether. Calming his breathing he watched Lucifer pant heavily at the brink of his orgasm. But he had not tipped over.

"N-no! Please don't stop! W-why are you s-stopping? Please, Christian!" Lucifer stuttered and whined, turning his head and wishing he could look back at him. The boiling ecstasy inside him, just at the threshold of spilling over, was forcefully cooling down. He listened for Christian, but he didn't respond. After a minute cooldown though, he felt his broad hand on his hips again and a second later he was overwhelmed with a new wave of pleasure and pain, feeling both Christian's large cock slide back into him as well as the powerful slash of the flogger. His balls contracted painfully, his prostate hit just the right way again and again, while the sharp sting on his scars turned into a warm, tingling sensation that brought him to tears. "Y-yesss.. f-fuck… please… oh yesss… ag-gain… Christ-t-tian…"

His cock pulsed and buzzed at the sound of his name trembling over Lucifer's lips. _Fuck, does that sound hot!_ He had to put great effort into controlling his body, but keeping his focus on his goal helped. Lucifer's needs had to come first. "You like that, hm? You like it when I fuck and flog you hard?" Hearing Lucifer blissfully sob and groan, he fucked him back to the edge of his climax, right until he could see Lucifer's body cramp up. "Don't cum," he ordered darkly, pulled out and sent the flogger across his ass.

Screaming out in a mad mix of shock, pleasure, pain, Lucifer felt his limbs giving in to their trembles. His arms slid forward on the mattress, fingers curling in cramps, and his body followed along, his thighs and knees too shaky to keep him upright. Slipping flat down, he felt his erection pressing into the mattress, causing a painfully good friction he hoped would bring him release but it didn't. Instead, he felt another sharp slap across his scars that tore a new scream from his lungs, forcing his climax to subside from its imminent eruption. "N-no! P-please! Naaaarrghh! F-fuck!"

He could feel how his energy was draining from him with each time Christian brought him close to his release and forcefully brought him back down in despair and frustration. His mind was foggy and he was sure that if his blindfold would be taken off, his sight would already be compromised, all blurry and with black dots appearing whenever Christian did something to him. "C-c-christian-n… I c-can-n't... " Mouth hanging open, he laid twitching and panting, his throat sore and his body and mind exhausted, unable to cope.

It had likely been another three hours in total for Christian to get him to this point; Right at the brink of collapsing. He had done it before with submissives who had given their permission, but it had never taken such great effort from himself, getting even him to the point of utter exhaustion. They were both breathing heavily, glistening from their sweat in the warm, dim lights of the Red Room, and he sensed, this was the final round. One more time and he would see the Devil fall apart in all his sinful glory and he knew it would have an impact on them both.

Reaching up at Lucifer's hips, he pushed and rolled him onto his back, watching the Devil writhe, his chest raising and expanding rapidly with his flat, raspy breaths. Carefully crawling up the bed to hover above him, he slipped a hand behind Lucifer's head and pulled open the tight ribbon before gently pulling the blindfold off Lucifer's face. He hadn't thought he'd be met with soft, red glowing eyes, but his surprise came rather from the intensity of his desperate look at him than their dimmed shine. Lucifer rasped out a tearful but weak sob of relief at sight of him and he spotted him trying to raise his arms to loop around his neck, but with an exhausted groan the Devil failed and had them drop back on the mattress, stretched out above his head. Not saying a word to him, simply enjoying to be in the know of what would come next, while Lucifer didn't, Christian moved them around, so he pulled Lucifer's ass to rest of his thighs, his cock easily pressing back into Lucifer from an upper angle, reaching deep and precise, exactly how he wanted it.

They groaned, Lucifer desperate and Christian relishing in the pressure, the contractions around him that he now let freely influence and carry him towards his own release. Lucifer's eyes rolled and fluttered as Christian began to thrust back and forth, his legs being picked up and draped over his strong shoulders. Bending Lucifer made his penetration feel that much more powerful and quickly his hard thrusts turned frantic, the pressure in his balls drawing up and together. "Look at me, Lucifer," he panted, brushing a hand to caress Lucifer's cheek and hold his head in place. Soft red eyes blinked and travelled until they weakly lay their gaze on him. "I will cum inside of you again, and I want you to hold on until I let you cum as well."

"Christ'n… pl'sss… n' c'n't… 'ny l'nger..." Lucifer stuttered and slurred in exhaustion, groaning from the merciless thrusts and rising heat. At the same time, darkness started to shroud his vision, slowly taking him away from his consciousness. Just about to succumb to the welcoming darkness, a slap to his cheek stirred up his body and mind, forcing him to stay awake and his body receptive to the pleasure Christian brought him.

"Stay with me," Christian mouthed, slamming his hips against him with the last strength he could muster. Spotting Lucifer once again having his eyes flutter, he reached down between them and took a firm hold onto Lucifer's burning erection, jerking him. With Lucifer's outcry of pure ecstasy, Christian felt himself explode deep inside of him. "FUCK! Yes! Cum for me, Lucifer!" he grunted and groaned as he emptied himself into Lucifer's tightness. Gazing at him a wild passion, he leaned his forehead against Lucifer's, giving his cock the last hard strokes it needed to finally explode as well. "Cum for me now!"

The strokes and Christian's permission violently ripped apart the last bit of control he had over himself. With a rasping cry, his lower body convulsed in heavy spasms as the pressure in his cock was allowed to break free. Again and again hot spurts of cum sprayed over his stomach and chest, urged on with each thrust Christian continued to make. The release was a fiery wave that drained every cell of his body from his remaining energy and at last, crashed down on him like a final hook. Eyes losing focus and his muscles slacking, his head limply rolled on his side and the Red Room turned black.

Christian stopped the second Lucifer's body went still, and stared in awe and utter exhaustion at the unconscious Devil. His panting the only sound breaking the silence, he carefully pulled out of him, watching for any reaction, but aside from Lucifer's chest slowly rising and falling, he didn't even twitch. He watched him for a moment longer, calming down from the hours-long exertions and making sure the Devil was far gone. It was fascinating, the sight of Lucifer completely exhausted and relieved from all his worries and pain; He imagined him being painted Michelangelo-style at the ceiling of a cathedral or perhaps just his own den of carnal pleasure. He leaned down with a smile at that thought and gingerly licked him clean of the salty trails, still overseeing Lucifer's condition, but finding him again neither moving nor making a sound at his treatment.

Once he had him superficially cleaned, he freed him from his shackles on his wrists and moved him to the edge of the bed. He knew Lucifer was too big to carry comfortably in his arms and, since he was completely out, he'd feel like a wet sandbag to drag along, if he'd just support him with one arms slung over his shoulders. Instead, he draped Lucifer sideways over both shoulders to spread his weight, arms and feet dangling. Quietly stepping out of his Playroom and leaving it for his discreet and loyal domestic aid to clean up the next day, he headed to the guest room formerly used for his subs. Closing the door behind them, he carefully laid Lucifer down on the white cushioned bed and tucked him in beneath the smooth duvet.

Standing in front of him, he silently wondered if perhaps he should leave him be and return to Ana. She was most likely already vast asleep in the master bedroom. While he loved to sleep with her in his bed, bathing himself in her scent and curling around her like a snake during the night, he had a feeling it wouldn't be too good if Lucifer would wake up alone. And on top of that, he figured that a certain topic was bound to come up again in the morning and he wanted to be able to address it with him in private. Walking around the bed, he quietly slipped in beneath the duvet next to Lucifer, feeling his muscles slowly starting to relax. He knew he'd be sore in the morning and most likely for the rest of the weekend. Not that it would stop him jumping Ana again during their free time, but he felt quite satisfied with himself, knowing he pleased her _and_ the Devil in one evening.

Letting out a soft smiling huff, he turned on his side, watching Lucifer sleep soundly. It did only take seconds, before sleep caught up to him as well and pulled him into a dreamless night.

* * *

He could feel a pair of eyes on him. It was an instinct, something deeply ingrained in him, to feel when attention rested upon him. Not that he minded it, of course. Opening one eye to peak, Lucifer's instinct was confirmed. Christian laid propped up on his side, the duvet crumpled, covering them both from their waists. He smiled instantly, wondering for how long Christian had observed him, but as soon as he began turning towards the copper-haired beauty, he stilled and groaned. "Ngh! Bloody hell!" he grunted, falling straight back down into the pillow. Every muscle inside his body felt strained and sore.

"Good morning," Christian greeted him with a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. _So here comes the aftermath of my previous rampage over Lucifer's body_, he thought, trying to keep a serious demeanour. It had been a pleasure to watch Lucifer sleep peacefully, a soft, relaxed expression on his face, but he had wondered if their activity would have any physical effect on Lucifer. Now he knew. And the answer was very satisfying.

"Good morning to you, too, Mister Watching-While-You-Sleep," Lucifer yawned and carefully stretched his limbs. Again his movements burned in his muscles and resulted in him pressing out another pained grunt. "Ngh… I'm sore…" he muttered and looked over at Christian, frowning.

Consequently holding his facade of looking serious and not too pleased with himself, Christian nodded. "Yes. I thought as much."

Blinking, he licked his lips, trying to understand. "No, I mean… I'm sore. How on earth am I feeling sore?!" Staring at him absolutely shocked, he pointed at himself, dramatically. "I'm the bloody Devil!"

It was harder than he had imagined trying not to laugh, and at last Lucifer's shocked expression made him chuckle. "Lucifer, I've fucked and edged you for half the night. I'd be offended and deeply worried if you weren't feeling sore," he pointed out matter-of-factly and pushed himself up, leaning on his left palm to look down at him.

"It's just… unexpected," Lucifer murmured, feeling into his body a bit more, very insecure about his physical condition. He flexed his muscles, twisting his torso and hip a bit, and huffed out several times. "I don't understand it…"

"Lucifer," Christian laughed with a shake of his head and moved beneath the duvet, climbing on top of Lucifer, and hovering above him on all fours, looking down at him amused. "You act as if you've never felt sore before."

"Well… not caused by the hands and cock of a human," he muttered, his features relaxing as he curiously took in Christian's physique. Avidly he reached up and traced his fingers over Christian's chest and abs. "Are you sure you're mortal, Mister Grey? Your stamina is very impressive, just like everything else about you…" Holding his dark ocean blue eyes, he travelled his hand further south, wrapping firmly around Christian's morning glory. "Mmm… Maybe it's your cock that is divine. Yes… that must be it."

Gasping at Lucifer's sinfully pleasant grip, Christian leaned down, hungrily slipping his tongue into Lucifer's equally sinful mouth. Moaning into him, he felt Lucifer start to stroke him hard and slow. Growling he pulled away to look at him, feeling how Lucifer's aura was drawing him in, dizzying his brain into a cloud of sexual desires. Shaking his head, he tried to gather his senses. This was not what he hoped their morning would be like, to have their night of ecstasy followed with yet another round of carnal pleasures, yet of course he had seen it coming. It took him great effort and the a painful bite into his cheek, but after a minute he managed to form clear thoughts again. Reaching down he gently took a hold of Lucifer's wrist and guided it up, pressing it next to Lucifer's head in the pillow. Seeking his gaze, he probed him, searched in his features for signs to read him. "How do you feel?" he mouthed, his expression serious.

A wanton smirk already tugged at his lips at the prospect of Christian's manhandling skills in the morning, but his expression faltered immediately at his question. "I told you… I'm sore," he muttered, eyes shifting and avoiding his intense stare.

"That's not what I meant and you know that," Christian whispered, giving him a soft, scolding look. But he knew that discipline and harshness were not the language he needed to use right now to talk about the elephant in the room. Stretching out, he lowered to lay down on top of Lucifer, propping himself on his elbow to hold some of his weight and be face to face with him. Using his free hand to caress along Lucifer's growing stubble, he patiently waited.

His throat tightened and swallowing became painful with the image of a certain Detective re-emerging in his mind's eye. "Well, I could sleep. That's been a nice change," he scoffed with a fake smile. When Christian remained quiet, his fingers softly brushing along his jawline, he took a shuddering breath. "I don't know what to do," he admitted quietly.

He had known that their night would not change Lucifer's situation, but merely help him relax his mind for a while. But it was good enough to see Lucifer was rested, giving him some mental stability to work with. Nodding slowly, he searched his troubled eyes again. "What is it that you want, Lucifer?"

Releasing another humourless laugh, Lucifer's look turned distant as his mind wandered.

Wide, soft blue eyes looked up at him as her lips uttered tearfully 'I'm so glad you're okay.'. The smell of jasmine and strawberries filled his nostrils as she pulled him into a tight embrace, knowing he didn't die from the poisonous gas. That was the moment he thought it was real. Her and him. The spark of love.

And only a few hours later, his reality got torn to pieces with a simple photograph and his Mother's explanation about its origin. She had been created through His will. Just another cog in His Grand Plan. To influence him. To manipulate him. She was used as a pawn in a game she didn't even know existed. It was cruel what had been done to her. It was unfair. Everyone else existed with their right for making their own free choice, but her? Her choices were already ingrained in her the moment her creation was blessed to happen. In his Father's Plan, she was merely a small programmed tool, doing what she was meant to do, because He wanted it so.

Swallowing, his eyes glistened as he looked back up. "There's so much that I want. For her to know about me and accept me. For her to feel the same for me, like I feel for her. But really… what I want most of all is… I want her to be free. I want her to be able to make her own choices, outside of what was programmed into her in regards to me. She feels drawn to me, because my Father designed her that way. I don't want that for her. That's not… that's not _real_."

Christian let his words sink in, even though he couldn't fully understand what he was saying. The sheer complexity of the celestial world was still mostly obscured to him and he was not going to tip into that neverending pond of questions now if he could help it. Nonetheless, he could tell how deeply conflicted Lucifer was about his situation with that Detective of his. It was obvious, she meant more to him than anything else and that the Devil wanted nothing but the best for her. "That's very noble and selfless of you. So she's not free in her choices. Not really. How could she have a choice then? Could you help with that?"

"That's the issue. I don't know how," he muttered through gritted teeth. "It's like I'm stuck. Whatever I do or say to her, her feelings for me just wouldn't be real."

Frowning, he brushed his thumb over Lucifer's cheek. "You're here now. Does she know?"

Eyes shifting in discomfort, Lucifer shook his head. "I… I sort of… bunked."

"You ran off without telling her anything? Are you being a dick on purpose to her or was it just because you didn't use your dickhead at all?" Christian snapped at him, giving him again a scolding glare. "That was mean."

Gasping, Lucifer glared back up. "Yes! Yes, it was indeed mean! Thank you for acknowledging-"

"What?! No, you dumbass! _You _were mean to _her_!" Christian exclaimed, pushed himself up and scooted over to sit next to him. "You left her without saying anything, knowing she will most likely be looking for you and worry about where you are. I mean, you're her partner..."

Lucifer's confusion of the misunderstanding vanished at Christian's explanation and was replaced with a look of enlightenment. It was suddenly all falling into place. It was so obvious. "You're… you're right. That's it. That's the solution!" Shooting up into a sitting position with a short grimace at the pain in his limbs, he looked at Christian wide eyed and excited.

"I know- wait, what?" Christian uttered, blinking confused. "Did I miss something?"

"I'm her partner on the job, so it's of course easy to fall for someone there. Isn't it the most common way for relationships to start? Anyway, she's drawn to me, so, the obvious solution to give her back her free choice is… well… I will get married to another woman!" The plan formed in lightning speed in his head. In an instant he knew where, who and how, and even a feeling of pride about his pre-accomplishments of his oh so devilishly smart plan. Of course it would work out. What could possibly go wrong?

"Erm… what? Wait, wait, wait, hold on, Lucifer," Christian bridled him with raised hands. As good as it was to see Lucifer's mood completely switch from sad and depressed to through-the-roof excited and happy, the stated idea sounded very rash to say the least. "Marry another woman? Christ, Lucifer! -"

"Erm… no thanks. Just 'Lucifer' please. What's the issue? It's bloody perfect! I will get married for show! Two birds one stone! I'll flip a bird at my Dad on that silly idea about wedlock and it will turn off the Detective's interest in me, because I will be already taken." he energetically said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat and emphasising his point with a hint to his left ring finger. "That way she will be able to choose who she _really _wants, because obviously she won't be turned on by a married Devil." Not waiting for him to respond, he crushed his lips on Christian's and pulled him up in his lap.

Oh this did _not_ sound like a good plan at all. In fact it sounded like the most stupid and overly heedless plan he could think of to be 'nice' to another person and give her back her free choice. But of course it came from Lucifer, so it was not that big of a surprise after all. Silenced by a perky tongue claiming his mouth, he groaned at the feel of Lucifer's hands squeezing his ass. Forgetting his own thoughts in a matter of three strokes of Lucifer's hot tongue, he felt himself lifted as Lucifer rose from the bed, carrying his weight easily in his arms. "Mmm… what…are you… doing?" he moaned in between kisses, feeling his cock rushing to life against Lucifer's stomach.

"Shower... and breakfast," Lucifer panted, smirking against his lips as he sought out the adjacent bathroom. "And then shower again." Stepping into the spacious shower, he felt the thumping worry in the back of his head eased with the the idea stuck in his mind. It was just like it always was with him. His mind was set and the plan would be taken care of right after a last round of divine orgasms.

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa! There you go my dear smut-lovers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter / fic. I really think this will be the last for this one xD I had tons of fun writing it and I hope you had a nice laugh towards the end and many heated breath along the road ;)**

**S****ee you in the next one! **

**\- Luni**


End file.
